Sing One-Shots
by disneymaster1
Summary: New shows, new singing shows, are now being held at the Moon Theater now. Join the adventures of old and new friends, and along the way of family, new shows, and music along the way, and having families of their own too.
1. New Play Part 1, A New Start

" **New Play Part 1, A New Start** "

A year has passed since the Ultimate Singing Competition, and everyone's lives were going perfectly. Buster's little baby girl Luna has grown up into a 1-year-old girl. As for Alice, she's expecting another child, she was about 2 weeks pregnant. Buster's friends have become more successful in their town again. As usual, they've been doing small and big gigs.

One day at the Moon Theater, Buster wanted to announce something, he was going to do a play of _Beauty and the Beast_. He was going hold auditions in a few days.

Backstage, Meena and Tyler were playing block with little Luna. Meena loved her little goddaughter. Luna knocks over the blocks.

"Oh, blocks go down." Said Tyler

Meena just moved out, and is in her 3rd year in college, and is living with her boyfriend. They've been going out together, babysitting for Buster and Alice, and sometimes babysitting for Rosita's piglets too.

Alice comes up and picks up Luna into her arms. "Say goodbye to Meena and Tyler honey." Said Alice.

Luna waves goodbye and Meena and Tyler waves goodbye to her and left the theater.

After that Johnny and Ash were walking in the city, "Hey, Johnny thinking about auditioning for Beauty and the Beast that Buster is holding?" Asked Ash.

"I think so. You?" Asked Johnny.

"Maybe."

"Cool." Johnny then see's a new bakery, "Hey, new bakery let's check it out."

The two walked in and saw some cookies, cake, muffins, and cupcakes too.

"Whoa." Said Ash.

The two looked around, then Ash see's her ex-boyfriend Lance. Ash hasn't seen him over a year now, Lance was wearing his normal clothes, and blue apron, and was putting cupcakes in order.

"Lance, it's been a while huh?" Asked Ash.

Lance looks back and saw Ash and Johnny. "Ash.. uh, hey. How are you?" Asked Lance.

"Good. So this is where you're working?"

"Yeah, I needed money."

"How do you like this place?" Asked Johnny.

"It's ok sometimes." He then looks at Ash, "Hey, Ash, I know you hate me for cheating on you, but I'm sorry for what I did, and I found someone this time."

Ash sighs, "I guess you deserve another chance." Ash holds out her hand, and the two shake.

"So do you want to buy something?" Asked Lance.

The two left and bought some cupcakes. Ash thought to herself, did Lance really say what he said to her, and was he sorry this time? But she knew he changed probably.

"Do you forgive him for cheating on you?" Asked Johnny.

"I guess so." Answered Ash.

"He seems ok to me now."

"Yeah."

At the Moon's house, Buster was holding Luna and was on the computer, and working on the audition papers. "See Luna? Daddy is going to do a play for _Beauty and the Beast_." Luna laughed and press a button, and she presses the print button, and the printer activates now. But Buster stops it. "Not yet sweetie."

* * *

 **Welcome to my new Sing story. I'm sorry if this chapter is too short, or any grammar mistakes. Tell me what you think of it, I hope you might like it.**


	2. New Play Part 2, Auditions

" **New Play Part 2, Auditions** "

A few days later, Buster had fliers all over the city, and auditions were held at the Moon Theater for the play for _Beauty and the Beast_. Miss Crawly, Jeremy, and Buster were the judges to see who be good for which role is good for them. Jeremy and Buster wrote the entire script, they wanted it to be like from the movie, and also the songs too.

Backstage Buster had his old performers backstage, they were also going to audition too.

"Ok, before I begin, Ash can you hold Luna for me please?" Asked Buster giving Luna to Ash.

"Sure." Ash took Luna into her arms.

She looked up and saw her godfather Johnny giving her a funny face. Luna sticks her tongue out, so did Johnny too. Ash stroked Luna's fur.

"Before we go out there think about what you want to audition for, and here are some scripts for you." Buster headed each of them a script of their own. "And we wish you all luck."

"Hey, Buster it's time." Said Jeremy.

"Ok, let's go, everyone." Said Buster.

The auditions were now held, Buster, Jeremy and Miss Crawly were on the audition tables with papers with them to see who they want. While Alice was in one of the chairs with Luna.

There were deer, bears, cats, dogs, pigs, elephants, and gorillas. They followed the scripts the way they were and were also singing the songs too. Luna loved it show much that she wanted to get in closer to the stage.

"Sorry, sweetie, daddy is working, and you'll go up stage later." Said Alice.

* * *

After that Buster, Jeremy, and Miss Crawly have chosen who they want. All of the animals were now on the front stage waiting for their roles.

"Ok, Meena you'll be Belle." Said Jeremy.

"Nice." Said Meena walking backstage.

"Johnny, Lumiere will be yours." Said Buster, Johnny walks back. "Ash, you'll be Plumette."

"Well, ok." Said Ash, as she walks back.

"Rosita, congrats on Mrs. Potts." Said Buster.

"Yes." Said Rosita softly.

"Casper, your be Chip," Buster announced. Casper bounces up for excitement, as he walks backstage to his mom Rosita. "Gunter, LeFou is all yours." Gunter walks back. "Mike, you'll be Cadenza"

"Well ok, Moon you got it." Said Mike walks backstage.

"Ok, and Lance your Gaston." Said Jeremy.

"Cool." Lance walks backstage.

Ash looks shocked by this. She thought to herself, will this role as Gaston make Lance the same way that he was before, or not?

"Hey, Lance." Said Ash.

"Hey, Ash." Said Lance.

"Hey, Ash, do you really forgive Lance for everything he did?" Asked Rosita.

"I don't know, I'm not convinced that he's changed."

"He seems ok." Said Meena.

"Maybe."

After a few minutes of the list, they chose a female goose for named Jenny as Madame Garderobe, an alligator named James for Cogsworth, a elephant named Bruce, for Maurice, a goat named Zoey for the Enchantress, and Tyler for the Beast, and most of the random animals were chosen to be the villagers. The auditions were now over, and everyone walks out, but those who weren't chosen were giving a 10% off of the tickets.

Later Buster has all of the performers on stage with him. "Ok, everyone goes home and get some rest and practices your lines, and be here tomorrow at 8:30 tomorrow."

Everyone begins to leave now. Meena and Tyler walk towards Tyler's car. "Hey, Meena excited to be Belle?" Asked Tyler.

"I think so." Said Meena.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just wish my grandfather could see me on stage"

"I know, he was a good person, and I'm sure he would be proud of you."

"Thanks."

The two kiss and begin to drive off.

Johnny and Ash begin to get into Johnny's car until Lance comes up to them. "Hey, Ash, Johnny, see you tomorrow." Said Lance

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Said Ash.

Lance leaves and see's a female porcupine who likes like she's 24 or 25 kissing Lance. She had two little porcupine children with her. They begin to leave now.

"Must be Lance's new girlfriend huh?" Asked Johnny.

"Could be. Those two must be her children." Said Ash.

"Ash if you're still mad at him for cheating on you, but maybe he's changed now."

"I don't know Johnny, I'm still not convinced."

"Maybe or maybe not that he's changed, but he looks like he did."

"I hope so too. But I found someone this time, and it's you."

"Thanks, I love you."

"Love you two." The two kiss.

* * *

At Buster's house, Jeremy was there helping with some stuff.

"Hey, Buster excited to have another kid?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, I hope it's another girl or maybe a boy this time." Said Buster.

Luna is touching Jeremey's pants, and he picks her up. "Hey, there's my little girl."

"Your 'little girl'? You mean my little girl."

"It's joke."

Alice comes up to them eating pizza with ice cream on it. "How's it coming long boys?" Asked Alice.

"Good honey." Said Buster.

Alice then picks up Luna and takes her to her bedroom to go to bed.

"Cravings huh?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yup, just like with our daughter."

* * *

 **Part 2 is now done, next one where the performers will be practicing their lines. Once again sorry for the grammar mistakes.**


	3. New Play Part 3, News and Performing

" **New Play Part 3, News and Performing** "

Over the few weeks, the performers were doing a pretty good job performing the play, it's going to begin in another few weeks. The old performers got to know they new performers, and they were all pretty nice people also. Zoey was sweet and carrying, James was gentle, Jenny was headstrong, but nice and carrying also, and Bruce was helping with everyone else's lines too. And as for Lance... well he was doing a great job being nice to everyone, but Ash kept her distance from him, it felt like she still hasn't forgiven him for cheating on her 3 years ago.

Later after a long day of performing, everyone starts to head home now.

Johnny and Ash walk towards the truck and see's Lance with that girl porcupine again. Ash wanted to know who she was, so she walks up to them.

"Hey, Lance is this your new girlfriend?" Asked Ash.

"Yes, Ash this Meg." Said Lance.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Said Meg.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Johnny." Johnny shakes your hand.

"Ash." Ash shakes her hand too. "So how did you two meet?"

"Well, I met Lance at the bakery where he works, and I bought some cookies. Also, I helped him with some stuff, he was depressed about cheating on you, and I taught him the ways of healthy."

"You don't say." Said Johnny.

"I do say."

"Oh, we saw you with two kids with you, are they your kids?" Asked Ash.

"Oh, yeah twins, a boy and a girl, both 4. I've been divorced for a year now, and it's hard to be a single mom sometimes."

"Really, does Lance get along with them?"

"Yes, he does, he's like a father figure to them."

"Yeah, those kids are cool," Lance said as he puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow Lance." Said Johnny.

"Ok, see ya guys."

They both left. While in the truck back to their place, Ash looks outside of the window, while her boyfriend looks at her. "See, Ash, I think Lance is changing."

"Maybe, it's slowing to me, Johnny."

"I understand."

The two returned home and Ash was on the couch reading her lines, while Johnny was in the bedroom. Johnny looks at a little box, and it reveals to be a ring, Johnny is planning to propose to Ash. Even though they've been dating for over a year now, Johnny was a little nervous about asking her to marry him, but he's afraid she will say 'no'. He told his dad about this, but Big Daddy just told his son that everything will be alright. Big Daddy liked Ash a lot, he always thought his son and his girlfriend were a perfect couple. Johnny was not going to propose to Ash just yet, he was going to do it after the show.

He walks out and sits on the couch with her. "Hey, Ash what do you think of this." Johnny dances to the song he was going to sing in the play, he dances so funnily, that he fell done, and Ash laughed. "Oh, ha, ha very funny."

* * *

At Tyler's apartment, Meena was singing her song, while Tyler was in the bedroom talking to his brother face-timing him. "Really Tye you're going to propose?" Asked Tyler's brother.

"Yes, David I'm going to do it after the show." Said Tyler.

"That's wonderful buddy, but what about the restaurant that you want to open up?"

"I'll figure another way to get it."

"Well, ok Beast good luck."

"Very funny, and tell the girls I said good night."

"Will do night." David presses the button to hang up.

Tyler comes out and wanted to show Meena his Beast voice. "Hey, Meena how's this." Meena looks at him, and Tyler clears his throat. "I told you to join me for dinner!" Tyler shouts.

"Not bad, where did you learn how to do that?" Asked Meena.

"I like to do voices sometimes." Said Tyler.

"Nice."

The next day came and Johnny, Ash, Tyler, James, Rosita and Casper were on stage practicing the scene where the Beast is knocking on the door where he invites Belle to dinner, and she refuses to join him for dinner after he took her prisoner.

Even the scene where Lance, Gunter, and the villagers were singing the song ' _Gaston'_. Ash was slowing to think that maybe that he was changing... but maybe just a little bit.

Even when the other songs are being the song they were dancing, and singing them too. It was going just perfect the way it is.

* * *

 **There you have it chapter 3 is now done. There's going to be two more parts of the _New Play_ storyline, and after that, there are going to be more Sing One Shots. Also after the two more parts, I can do requests, just let me know in a review or PM. Please leave a review.**


	4. New Play Part 4, Love

" **New Play Part 4, Love"**

Few days have passed, the performers also got to try on their costumes. Tyler had to wear a mask for the beast, he had a problem wearing it, because it can get hot in the mask, but he got used to it.

As Ash walks into the theater she see's Lance with his new girlfriend Meg and her two children. Ash also see's that Lance was giving the little boy porcupine a pat on the head. Ash was too shocked by this, did she just see her ex-boyfriend giving his new girlfriend's kid a pat on the head? Lance then kisses Meg as she drives away.

Lance goes by her, "Hey, Ash." Said Lance.

"Hey." Said Ash.

Ash starts to see that Lance is changing. She still wants more proof that he's changing, but that looks like enough evidence.

Ash and Johnny were now in their costumes, Johnny looked funny as a candlestick, and Ash was beautiful as a feather duster. This caught Johnny's eyes, she thought she looked beautiful.

"What?" Asked Ash.

"Oh... nothing... you look nice." Said, Johnny, as he blushes.

Ash also blushes too, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself.

James comes into the room, "Hey, guys does this costume make my butt look big?" Asked James.

Johnny and Ash looked at each other, they didn't want to hurt his feelings, so they've tried to make up a lie. Oh, no it doesn't" Said Johnny.

"Yeah, you're ok." Said Ash.

"Ok." Said, James. He walks away, Cogsworth that he was playing, he thought the suit as a clock was embarrassing.

Meena was on stage doing her song, while Tyler was backstage looking at her. He takes out a little box to see the wedding ring. Even though Tyler loves her, he had to courage to propose to her and wasn't scared to show everyone that he was going to propose to her.

He walks away and finds Johnny. "Hey, Johnny can I talk to you in private please?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, Tyler."

Ash goes out, it was now time for her to on stage.

"What it is?" Asked Johnny.

Tyler sights, "After the show, I-I-I'm going to propose to Meena."

Johnny's eyes were wide open. "Really that's great, I'm going to do the same thing with Ash too?"

"Really, I guess we're going to the same thing after the show huh?"

"Yeah."

"So, Johnny, do you really love Ash?"

Johnny blushes, "Yes... yes I do. And do you love Meena?"

Tyler also blushes, "I loved her since high school."

After that Tyler and Meena were on stage, on the scene where Belle and the Beast danced in the ballroom, and Rosita is singing the song ' _Beauty and the Beast_ '. They did the same thing last year at the Ultimate Singing Competition. They still had their ballroom dance moves.

"Ok, everyone that's a rap, get some sleep, the show begins in two days." Said Buster.

Everyone starts to head home now. Ash see's Lance with Meg and her two children.

"Lance." Asked the boy porcupine.

"Hey, buddy how you doing?" Asked Lance.

"Good." He replied

"Hey, Lance, are these two Meg's kids?" Asked Ash.

"Yes, and sorry, Ash I gotta get going now." Lance picked up the little boy and him on his shoulders.

"Lance, it's ok we still got time." Said Meg. She then looks at Johnny and Ash. "Ash, Johnny these are my two children Zachary and Emily."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Said Johnny giving the two handshakes.

So does Ash gives them a handshake too.

"You got nice children Meg."

"Thanks, Johnny."

"Yeah, mommy is nice, and Lance protects us from the bad man and-" Zackary was cut off by his mom.

"From strangers." Said Meg.

"From the 'bad man'?" Asked Ash.

Meg sights, "Ok, guess I should tell you, my husband wasn't the nicest man, he beat Zachary real bad and send him to the emergency room." Johnny, Ash were shocked by this news. "He only served 3 months in jail, and after that, I divorced him. And now he wants to get custody of my kids."

"Well, we wish you luck." Said Johnny.

They all left and went home now.

* * *

Back at Meg's place she just finishes cleaning the dishes with Lance, and the kids all went to bed.

Meg and Lance are on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Meg, why was it Zachary who got the most beating?" Asked Lance.

Meg sights, "Clint didn't have a good relationship with Zachary or with Emily either. He hurt Zackary so bad it left him with brushier all over his body."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I got help with my friends, and have a good job to pay for stuff."

"And Clint."

"He keeps coming over to take the kids."

"Well, if I see him I'll teach him a lesson."

"Thank you."

Emily comes out and goes to the couch.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Asked Meg.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream about the bad man." Said Emily.

Lance picks her up and puts her on his lap, and she begins to fall asleep. Meg smiles at this.

"You, know Lance you're starting to become a father figure to them."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

The two adults kiss each other, and watches over Emily as she sleeps on Lance's lap.

* * *

After watching a movie Johnny and Ash were now heading to bed now.

"You know Ash, I think Lance really is changing." Said Johnny.

"Starting to get it now Johnny. Do you think he could be a father to Meg's Kids?" Said Ash.

"I think so."

"I think so too. I'm going to bed now, night."

"Night."

The two kiss each other goodnight and turns off the lights. Johnny's eyes are still open, even though he loves Ash with all his heart, he was afraid that she'll say 'no' when he proposes.

* * *

 **Just one part and ' _New Play_ ' will be done. Part 5 where something incredible happens. Please don't forget to follow the story, me, and leaving a review.**


	5. New Play Part 5, The Big Night

" **New Play Part 5, The Big Night** "

Over the next day or two, everyone was prepared to the show of _Beauty and the Beast_. The performers gave their families some tickets so they can see the show. Even Judith was going to be there too, even though she tried to stop Buster's show a few years ago, she was excited to see a Broadway show of _Beauty and the Beast_ , she was a huge fan of the movie.

Tyler was going to propose to Meena after the show and on stage too. He still isn't scared to ask her to marry him, and he's also not scared to propose to Meena on stage. Also, Johnny was going to do it too with Ash.

On the big night Meg was in the car with Lance, and her two children too. As they parked the car, they begin to walk to the entrance and Lance, back to the stage so he can get dress in his Gaston costume. Before they can go inside another car parked next to Meg's car, and a male porcupine came out of the car. It was Meg's ex-husband.

"No, no, no get out here Clint." Said Meg, giving him a stern look.

"Sorry, no can do, so I'm here to take my kids away." Said Clint.

"'You're kids'? You mean my kids and the kids that you always hated."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is that you put my little boy in a hospital."

"I didn't mean to hit him, babe." Clint puts his arms on her shoulders.

"Don't call me 'babe' and get out of her."

"Not without my kids." Clint grabs Meg's kids arms forcefully.

Meg's kids screamed, and try to get free from their father's grip.

"Shut up and keep moving."

As the kids screamed in horror, and Meg's watches this in horror as her children are being taken away from their father until they hear a voice. "HEY!" They looked back and it was Lance.

"What do you want looser."

"What I want it is for you let go of my girlfriend's kids." Said Lance.

"Ha, and if I don't."

"Let me tell you this, either you let go of my girlfriend's kids, or I'll call the police. And you don't want to go back there, do you?" Lance came up to him closely to Clint's eyes.

With this Clint leaves and lets go of Meg's kids. "This isn't over Meg, I will be back for them." Clint leaves in his car and drives away.

Lance breaths silently of relief.

Meg hugs her children tightly and then hugs Lance. "Thank you, Lance, thank you fo saving my babies."

"No problem." Then Lance looks at the children. "You two alright?"

"Yes thank you." Said Emily.

"Thank you, Lance." Said, Zachary.

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Lance." Said a voice.

They looked back and it was Johnny and Ash.

"Ash, did you see everything?" Asked Lance.

"Yes, we all did."

"Good job man." Said Johnny.

Ash comes up to Lance, "Lance I've never seen that you changed, but after saving Meg's kids, I see now that you did change. And I'll forgive you."

"Thank you, but let's get in there and show the play to everyone."

"Well let's go." Said Johnny.

After getting dress into the costumes the performers now went on stage to begin. The show was going great, even the songs were going well too, also the acting was beautiful too.

Finally, the play came to an end, and all of the performers bowed down, with the audience clapping.

"Thank you all for coming folks. And before you all leave, two of my performers would love to say something." Buster announced.

Buster handed over the microphone to Tyler.

"Meena, you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever meant." Said Tyler and he gets down on one knee. Meena puts her hands over her mouth. "Meena, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will." Said Meena, Tyler gets up and puts the ring on her finger, and they kiss.

"Aww." Said the audience.

Then Tyler hands the microphone over to Johnny.

"Ash, you may be stubborn sometimes, but I like it. And I just wanted to say... I love you." Johnny gets down on one knee, Ash had the same expression just like Meena. "Ash, marry me?"

"Yes, Johnny I will." Said Ash.

Johnny puts the ring on Ash's finger and the two kiss.

"Aww." Said the audiences again.

Everyone goes back.

Meena's mom and grandmother hug her. They were so proud of her that she meant the nicest boy, and that she was engaged to him.

Also, Ash's family were proud of her. They always thought Johnny was a nice guy, even though he was a gorilla and not a porcupine.

Lance comes up to Ash and then hugs her. "Hey, Ash, I'm very happy for you." Said Lance.

"Thanks, and I'm glad that you found someone new, and that you like her kids." Said Ash.

"Thanks." Then he looks at Johnny. "And you, you better take care of her."

"Don't worry I will." Said Johnny.

Everyone begins to leave the theater. It was a good night for everyone, Meena and Tyler just got engaged, and also Ash and Johnny got engaged too. They're friends and family were so proud of them.

It's a nice night for everyone. What can happened next in the near future?

* * *

 **There you guys go, _A New Play_ is now done. Next chapter will be one where there's going to be a custody battle between Meg and her ex-husband, and Lance is going to try to help out with it. After that, I'm open for some requests. Tell what you think of this chapter. Don't forget to follow the story for future chapters.**


	6. Family Matters

**Family Matters**

In Meg's apartment, she setting out the dinner plates with her boyfriend Lance, Meg, Lance, Emily, and Zachary were having pizza. Meg always enjoys having a boyfriend that helps her with her children, she also loved her children so much, everyone always describes her as a good mom.

Right before bedtime, Lance was putting stuff away, until he heard something beautiful. He looked in the children's bedroom and saw Meg singing a lullaby. She had the amazing voice ever, Lance couldn't stop hearing that voice. Meg turns off the light and kisses the children good night.

Meg and Lance are later watching TV, until Meg wanted to say something Lance, "Hey, Lance I've been thinking?"

"Thinking of what?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to move in with me and my kids."

"'Move in' with you and the kids?"

"Yeah, I mean if you don't want to you Lance, it's ok."

"Hmm, I'll think about it."

"Ok, thanks, Lance."

After that Lance and Meg kisses each other, and Lance leaves Meg's apartment. Even though they've been dating for a short time, Meg always knew that her kids still need a father, she'll do everything she can to protect her kids from her ex-husband Clint.

The next morning Meg is getting her kids ready for school until she heard a knock on the door, "Coming." She said. When she opened the door she saw Clint holding a paper, until she took it out of his paw, "What is this?"

"Oh, I just hired an attorney." He said.

"What? No, you're not taking my kids."

"Well, we're let court to decided that."

Clint leaves, and Meg looks at the paper, she knew that her kids were now in real danger now. If she loses she'll lose custody of her children, and they'll go with their father.

* * *

Later Meg makes her way to the bakery where Lance works, "Lance I think I need help." She said while crying.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Clint hired an attorney."

"What?"

She continues to cry. "I don't want to lose my babies to that horrible man. He'll only abuse them even more." She was now even crying even harder. But Lance hugs her.

Later Meg and Lance goes to Meg's older brother office, where he works as a lawyer, and he was pretty good at it too. So Meg was going hired him.

"Not to worry Meg, I'll help you gain custody." He said.

"Thanks, Homer, and I'll pay well."

"Don't worry, I don't it for the money, I do it to help people."

"Thank you." She said and gives him a hug while she has tears of joy.

That night Meg and Lance were on the kitchen table going over the papers for the court, while the children are playing in the living room.

It was so hard what Clint said to Meg, but she is still going to fight to get custody of her kids.

"What kind of stuff did he do?" Lance asked silently.

Meg sights, "He never wanted kids, he wanted them aborted, but I ignored it so had my kids, not only that he ignored them while they were born, and he grew distant from them when they got older. And one day when Zachary spilled something that when Clint you know."

"I'm sorry, but tell you what, if we win I got something to say to you and the kids."

"What?"

"A surprise."

"Thanks, Lance." They both kissed.

* * *

The next day came and it was now time for court. In the courtroom Judge Griffin, a polar bear was now ready to get to work.

"Ok, next case custody battle." An alligator guard said.

"Ok, Mr. Wells please stand." Clint stands, "Ok, so you're saying that your ex-wife abuses the kids?"

"Yes."

"That's a lie!" Meg stands.

"Order." The judge hits the gavel on the table. Meg sits down.

"Every time, I come home from work, I see Meg abusing them all the time, and she threatens if I tell anyone, she'll kill me." He said while faking a cry.

Meg just puts her head down by his lies. She knew he was lying.

"Ok, Ms. Collins what do you say?" Asked the judge.

"Your honor, what Clint is saying is a lie, he was the one who abuses them, he put son in the hospital. I'm the one who loved my children not him."

On the witness stand Meg's brother was asking Clint the questions, "Ok, Clint is not true that Meg is the abuser and not you?"

"No, I love my kids, and she doesn't."

"And is not true that you put Zachary in the hospital?"

"No, it's a lie."

"Very well, I call to the stand, Zachary Collins." Zachary is now on the witness stand, "Ok, Zachary, was it your father or mother who was the one who hit you?"

"The bad man."

"You're saying your father did it?"

"Yes."

"You're honor I have no further question for now."

It was now time to take a short break. There was another witness, and it was the nurse who treated Zahary while he was in the hospital, and also one of the officers who arrested Clint while he beat up Zachary.

Break time was now over, and the nurse was now on the stand.

"The little boy was really beaten really bad, he had tons of bruises on his face, and his chest too." The deer nurse said.

The officer was now on the stand, "Ms. Collins called us and told us that her husband hurt her boy and she saying he was abusing him."

Clint just looked at them.

With all the evidence in hand now, the jury made up their minds, "We the jury have decided that Meg Collins custody of Emily and Zachary Collins."

Meg was super happy about this, while Clint was furious. "That's not fair, she's the abuser, not me!" Clint snapped and got up from his seat.

"I don't think so, and as for you, Mr. Wells I sentence you to jail for 20 years of child abuse." The judge then hits the gavel on the table.

The officers then put the handcuffs on Clint and taking him off to jail. Meg was not relief that she will never see Clint again, and not let her children go with that bad man.

Outside news reporters come out, "Ms. Collins now that you have custody of your children what are you going to do now." Asked one of the reporters.

"I'm going to take my kids home."

Then Lance got down on one knee and opens a box a reveal to be a wedding ring, "Meg, will you marry me?"

Meg had tears of joy, "Yes, yes of course."

Everybody cheers, and clips. Lance puts the ring on her figure and kiss.

"Daddy." Zachary and Emily said together.

This surprises both Lance and Meg, especially Lance he was going to be their new father.

"That's right kids, just call me 'daddy'.

"That's right we're a family now," Meg said.

Days went by and Lance moved in with his fiance, and his new step-children to be. Meg was so happy that her kids were now going to have a new father in their life. Even for Lance his is now engaged and is excited to be Zachary and Emily's dad.

 **There you have it a new chapter is now done. The next chapter will come out next week before I go on vacation with my family. Please don't forget to leave a review, and follow the story too. Oh, next chapter, can you guess what Meena is going to tell to Tyler.**


	7. Family To Be

**Family To Be**

Five months have passed since the play of _Beauty and the Beast_ , and since Tyler proposes to Meena, and a month later they've got married. Things have been going great for the both of them. Tyler has been trying to get the restaurant he always wanted, and Meena is still performing at the Moon Theater.

One morning Meena is in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast table eating pancakes, her husband Tyler comes in, "Hey, Meena." Tyler said stretching out his back.

"Morning Tyler, long night?" She asked.

"Yeah, was up half the night counting my coins." He is now sitting on the chair.

"You, really want your own restaurant do you?"

"Yeah. But how are you right now?"

"Well, something happened today."

"What?"

Meena gets something out of her robe pocket and shows it to Tyler. It was a pregnancy test, and it was positive, Tyler's eyes were wide open in surprise.

"Suprise?" Meena asked.

"Meena, is this... is it true?"

"It doesn't lie."

Tyler got up from his seat, and hugged Meena, "That's amazing, we're gonna have a baby."

"I know I'm excited."

"Thank you." Tyler gets a tear.

They both hugged and kissed. They are so excited that they were going to be parents for the first time.

At the Moon Theater, Meena told her friends that she was pregnant and they all jumped in excitement. She asked Rosita if she can be the godmother, and Rosita gladly excepted it. Even Meena's mom was excited for Meena, she is really excited to be a grandmother, also Meena's grandmother too was excited.

Tyler told his brother David, his sister in law and his nieces, and they were all happy for him. Tyler's nieces were even more excited to have a playmate to play with.

* * *

Over the next few months, Meena grew pregnant and starting to eat a lot of junk food, because of the pregnant cravings. She and her husband bought some new clothes, toys, a crib, diapers, and some other baby stuff too. They found out they're gonna have twins, a boy, and a girl, and they already picked out the names already.

While walking down the streets, Meena and Tyler are taking their nieces to go shopping. They kept on walking until a little piece of paper fell on Tyler's face.

Tyler looks at it, "26,5,1,24,5."

Tyler thought it wasn't anything so, he was going to throw it away, but before he does a chimp comes up to him, "Wait, wait, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why, not?" Tyler asked.

"Because you won 250,000 dollars."

Meena and Tyler's eyes were wide open in a surprise.

"Really 250,000 dollars?" Meena asked.

"Correct, and so here's the check." He said and handed Tyler the check.

Tyler takes the check and was very surprised by how much he won. He couldn't believe that he won 250,000 dollars. Could it mean he can get his restaurant at last?

Back home, Tyler found the perfect place and hired some construction workers. He was so happy that he was going to get his restaurant at last.

"Hey, Meena, what do you think of the name 'Rusty's Palace'?" Tyler asked.

"It's great, but do you think you're going a little crazy?" She asked.

"'Crazy' why is that?"

"Well, since you won the money, it's just... well, I know you want to create your restaurant, but I just want you to be a perfect father to our twins."

"Meena, I'll still have time for our family, but it's been my dream to do this, and I waited for this my whole life."

"But Tyler."

"Sorry, honey... I-I have to do this." Tyler immediately.

"Tyler... this money is changing you, and I can't be around you right now. I have to go with my mom for a while."

"What?"

Meena gets her stuff.

"Meena, come on don't go please." Tyler tries to stop her, but she didn't listen.

Meena and Tyler go outside. "Sorry, Tyler, I can't be with you right now, sorry." Meena drives off.

Tyler tries to stop her, but she drives off. Tyler goes back to the apartment. He was heartbroken by this, could it be right what she was is true, is the money really changing him?

"Meena's right, the money is changing me."

Tyler begins to sing ' _Evermore'._ By singing this song, because he just lost Meena, he was even more heartbroken by singing this.

* * *

The next day has come, he was at the place where the construction worker was. There were tons of animals getting ready to work on Tyler's orders.

Tyler sighs, "Everyone, I'm afraid there will be no restaurant to build." The workers then look at each other and they knew he wasn't joking at all. "Because I let down my wife and our children too. I'm sorry I want you all to go home, and I need to go to my wife and make things right." Tyler begins to leave and went off to Meena's mom house.

Tyler arrives at the house and knocks, and Meena answers it. "Hey," Tyler said.

"Hey. Tyler what are you doing here, I thought you were at the construction site."

Tyler sighs, "I was, but you were right about me, the money is not for the restaurant, it's for our new home that we found online, and for the hospital when our babies are born."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Meena then hugs her husband. "But why did you want the restaurant?"

"When I was 3 my parents always wanted to open the restaurant they always they wanted. And for holidays they would take charity money to a children's hospital or homeless shelter we would donate it. But they never opened the restaurant after their deaths."

"I'm sorry."

With this Meena moved back in with Tyler, and got a new house for them and for their children.

A few days later Meena finally gave birth to two healthy baby twins. They're family and friends were there.

"They're so beautiful Meena," Rosita said.

"I know. Nolan and Daisy welcome to the family." Meena gave them kisses.

Tyler was holding his daughter and gave her a kiss.

"They're perfect." A voice said.

They looked back, and it was Nanna Noodleman. "Nanna, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I heard that you wanted to open a restaurant to make your parents proud, and I gotta say you have an honest heart. So I wanted to give you this." Nanna headed Tyler a little paper.

Tyler takes it and it was check, "Wait why are you doing this?"

"Your love for your family."

"I won't forget your kindness."

Days and months went by, Tyler and Meena are now parents, are love spending time with their children. And finally, Tyler has finally opened his restaurant, and the business is going great, and Tyler still had time for his wife and his children too. Meena and Tyler want to raise a good family together.

 **Thanks for reading this new chapter. Next chapter would be one with Johnny and Ash trying to raise a family of their own too, and after that Buster gets his second child too. And after that, I will take requests after the next two that I will do. I don't really like to be rush really, I want to take my time. Oh, I won't be able to do any stories in a week or two, because I have to go on vacation. Don't forget review, and follow the story.**


	8. No Matter What

**No Matter What**

Almost 6 months have passed since Johnny and Ash got married. They still lived in the same apartment where Ash lives. Even though they weren't the same species they still loved each other no matter what. They still work at the Moon Theater, and still were doing great at the theater. What else could they ask for in life?

Johnny and Ash were now driving home from the theater and on they're way home now. Ash was sleeping on the way home, Johnny stares at her as she sleeps. He then stops at the stop light, and see's a crocodile family with a little girl walking together. The father puts his daughter on his shoulders. Johnny then see's a deer family with a boy and girl holding hands. Johnny then looks at his wife again, he wonders if she wants to have kids or not.

Arriving at the apartment, Johnny and Ash are preparing to go to bed, but before Ash could fall asleep, Johnny comes in, "Hey, Ash got a minute?" Johnny asked.

"Sure, what is it?" She then asks.

"Well, it's kind of important."

"I also want to ask you an important question too."

"Well, let's say our things together."

They both took deep breaths, and finally said, "I want kids." They said it together.

They look at each other with shock in their eyes, "You want kids?" Johnny asked.

"Yes... I do Johnny."

"Me too."

"Even though we can't have a baby together Johnny, but I want to adopt."

"Me too, let's go to the orphanage tomorrow." He then kisses her on the forehead.

"Yeah, thank you."

* * *

The next day has come and they were at the orphanage, they've decided to adopt a boy porcupine and girl gorilla, about 3 or 4 perhaps. When they've entered they saw a ton of kids playing with each other.

They went out to the backyard, and they saw a girl gorilla playing on the swings, she looked about 3 years old. Johnny came up to her and gave her a good push.

"Wee!" The little girl gorilla was having a good time on the swings.

Johnny sat next to her, "You like the swings?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"What's your name?"

"Jasmine."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jasmine," Ash said.

Johnny and Ash looked at each other, they've decided to adopt her. Plus they wanted to adopt another child. They saw a little boy porcupine who looked about Jasmine's age. They come up to him.

"Hello, little guy," Johnny said.

The boy got scared and ran to the swings because he got scared of them. But Ash comes under the swings.

"Come on out." The boy slowing came out and came up to them. "That's better, tell us your name."

"Billy." The little boy said a little nervously.

"Well, Billy, you and Jasmine are coming home with us, if you want to," Johnny said coming down to their level.

They came closer and gave them some hugs, which means 'yes'.

After signing some papers, Jasmine and Billy were now welcome into the family.

Johnny and Ash decided to introduce them to the Moon Theater and to their friends.

* * *

They go inside the theater and found Buster, "Hey, Buster." Johnny said waving his hand.

"Johnny, Ash and-" He then looks at the children, "And who are these two?"

"Buster, these are our adopted children, Jasmine and Billy," Ash said holding her new son's hand.

"Why hello there."

Jasmine was shaking his hand, but Billy was being shy.

"It's ok Billy, he won't hurt you," Johnny said.

Finally, Billy gave him a handshake.

Johnny and Ash finally introduce them to everyone else. Billy comes up to Meena and touches her tummy, and Ash comes up to him.

"That's right sweetie, she's going to have a baby."

And after introducing them to their friends, they've finally introduced them to their new grandparents. Big Daddy was very fond of them, even Johnny's uncles too. Ash's mom loves her new adopted grandchildren too, and the rest of her family too.

The two adopted children saw they're new home and they loved it. Johnny and Ash are thinking of moving into a house soon so they can have more space.

Johnny and Ash come up to them and bends down to their level, "Hey, kids, we maybe not be your real parents, but no matter what happens we'll be here for you." Johnny said.

"He's right, so come here." Ash holds out her hands and wants a hug from them.

The four begin to hug each other. It looked like they don't want to let them go... EVER.

After tucking them in, they looked at each other, "Thinking about adopting again next year?" Johnny asked.

"Sure why not? And how about a boy gorilla and girl porcupine?"

"You got it," Johnny said.

 **Hello everyone again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, just like it said on the announcement part. Also, welcome to the first chapter of July 1st. My next chapter will be one where Buster has his second child. Oh, before I finish this chapter take 8 moths before Meena has her twins, and 3 months before Alice has her second child, I apologize for the confusing, but at the end of the next chapter, it will be one where they all have their children for a 4th of July party. Don't forget to follow the story, and leave a review, please.**


	9. We are Family

**We are Family**

Almost 9 months have passed since the play for _Beauty and the_ _Beast_ , Meena and Tyler are now married are expecting a family of their own soon, Johnny and Ash just adopted two kids and are having a great time together. Alice is about close to deliver her second child, and it is going to be another girl, and Buster and Alice already picked out the name for it.

Buster was in the living room playing with his daughter Luna, and Luna was climbing on top of her father, "Ok, ok, I give up." He said while trying to get up. He was also laughing out of joy to this.

Luna begins slowing say something to her father, "Da-da-dada." Luna said.

Buster was shocked by this, his own daughter said her first word. Buster picks up his daughter in his arms, "Correct, Luna, I'm your dada." Buster looks back in the room, "Hey, Alice, Luna said her first word."

Alice comes up to them, "She did, what was it?" She said joyfully.

"She said 'dada'".

"Aww, Luna you're beginning to talk now." She gave her daughter a kiss.

Then Luna begins saying something again, but this time it was different, "Mama."

And now Alice begins to have tears of joy. Her daughter now calls her 'Mama'. Alice and Buster hugged each other with Luna in Buster's arms.

"Luna, how would you love to be a big sister?" Alice now asks. Luna didn't really understand what her mother was saying, "It's ok Luna, we won't forget about you. You're daddy and I will be here for you and your new sister too."

"Mommy's right sweetheart." Buster then gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Buster and Alice were now going to put Luna in her crib. They kissed her goodnight, and Luna fell asleep.

The two adults walk out of the room, and they looked at a few pictures of them, one Buster and Alice's wedding, Alice's first ultrasound picture of Luna, and their new ultrasound of their new daughter. The two begin to dance and were singing ' _We are family'_. The two were dancing together. Right after they stopped signing and dancing, Alice felt something.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Buster asked.

Alice begins to breath slowing, "Buster... it's the baby... it's time."

Buster was shocked, "Ok, get in the car, I'll get Luna."

Buster puts Luna in her car seat and drives off to the hospital. He just called Rosita if she can meet them at the hospital if she can watch over Luna.

When they got to the hospital Rosita was there waiting for them, "Hey, thanks for coming Rosita." Buster Said giving Luna to her godmother Rosita.

"No, problem Buster," Rosita said.

"Buster," Alice said squeezing Buster's paw due to the pregnancy labor thing. "Hurry, up its time."

"Ok, ok, let's go." Buster was trying not to scream due to his wife's squeezing into his paw.

He helps her into a wheelchair and are heading to the delivery room.

* * *

Luna was Rosita's lap and playing peek a boo, "Peek a boo."

Luna was laughing. And then she begins to say something once again, "Rose."

"Well actually Luna, it's 'Rosita'." She tried to explain.

"Rose," Luna said it again.

Rosita laughs, "Ok, close enough. You excited to be a big sister?" Luna didn't say anything. "Oh, Luna it's ok, your parents won't forget about you, they will be busy with the new baby, but they will still always love you."

Even though Luna was very young, it seemed liked she knew what Rosita was saying.

A few minutes later Buster comes out, "Rosita she's here."

"She is how is she, and how's Alice?"

"Tired, and the new baby is good and healthy too."

"What's her name?"

"We've decided Alyssa."

"Aww."

"Let's go."

In the hospital room, Alice was holding Alyssa, Buster and Rosita walk in while Rosita is still holding Luna, "She's beautiful Alice."

"Thanks, Rosita, and thanks for taking over Luna."

"My pleasure."

Rosita lays Luna down on the bed and little Luna looks at her new little sister Alyssa. She touches her, it seemed like Luna likes her new sister.

"Glad you like her Luna," Buster said.

"Welcome to the Moon Family Alyssa." Alice kisses her.

* * *

Months went by and it was now time for the 4th of July. Buster, Alice, and their daughters were at a picnic with their friends, Johnny, Ash, and their adopted children Jasmine and Billy were there, Meena, and Tyler and their kids, Rosita, Norman and their piglets, Mike, and Nancy and their son were there too, and Jeremey and Ms. Crawly too, including their families too.

They watched the fireworks and were having the greatest time of their lives. The entire Moon Theater crew, not only their friends, but their family also, and nothing can change that.

 **Welcome to the newest chapter, I hope you like it, and sorry for any grammar mistakes. I also want to wish everyone a great 4th of July with their families, and I hope you all enjoy the fireworks.**


	10. Supernova Part 1, Prologue

**Announcement First: Before I begin writing this story, today is July 6th, my first year of my Fanfiction account, and I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support and all. So that's why I'm on a writing spree for four of my stories, each new chapter for each one. Also for this new Sing story, I would love to dedicated this story to Supernova2015 for giving me a request. This new story will be in separate parts.**

 **Supernova Park 1, Prologue**

Deep in space, there once a peaceful planet called Xaltron, it's like the planet Earth. But one-day Xaltron was destroyed by pollution in air and water, many lives were lost. But there were survivors and set out to find a new planet. After years of finding a new home, they've finally found one. This one was even more peaceful, so the people of Xaltron decided to call they're new home Xaltron 2.

On the Planet Xaltron 2, there is agency call Stardust Enterprises, it's been protecting planets for many generations now.

 **23 years ago:**

23 years ago Stardust Enterprises two top agents named Lem Supernova and Neera Nebula who resemble porcupines from the Earth, who are traveling to Earth to studying it, but they don't want to hurt it, they just wanted to see how it ticks. But on they're way to Earth, it turns out the Xaltronians only have one year to breathe the Earth's atmosphere, with the one year, they can breathe the Earth's air, but if they stay there too long they die.

On the ship to Earth Lem is driving the ship while his girlfriend is in the other room. Lem takes something out of his pocket, and it reveals to be a ring, he's planning to propose to her. Neera looks at something too, she's pregnant and was going to have a baby, and it was Lem's child. She never told Lem that she was pregnant, but she wanted the child, and she knew that Lem loved her no matter what.

Getting closer to Earth, Neera comes in and sits down, "Getting closer Lem?" She asked.

"Yes, just another few minutes and we will be on the Earth soon."

"Ok."

"Hey, Neera, I've got something important to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, it's-" Lem was cut off when the computer was going crazy or having a glitch. "What the? Neera, you better hold on."

Neera puts her seat belt on. They put on their helmets, they have to put the helmets on first, so they can breathe the air first, the rules say when Xaltronians enters Earth's atmosphere they would have to put the helmets on first in order to breathe. The two try to handle the ship but it was no used. Finally, they've reached the Earth, and crashes landed in a mansion of a garden.

A sheep comes out and looks at what she see's, "What in the world?" She asked.

"Mad'am is everything ok?" Her rhino butler asked.

The ship's doors open up and Lem and Neera come out, the two looked at the sheep and rhino, "Uhm... hi." Lem said.

"Who are you?" The sheep asked.

"I'm Lem and this is my girlfriend Neera, we've come from the planet Xaltron 2, and we're agents of Stardust Enterprises, and we mean you no harm," Lem explained.

"I'm calling the police." The Butler said, but the sheep stopped him.

"No, they mean no harm, so let's help them."

"But."

"I mean it."

"Yes, mad'am."

"Welcome, to my mansion my friends, but call me Nana Noodleman."

"Thank you," Neera said.

"Don't tell anyone, but I've been a huge fan of aliens since I was a child."

"Thanks."

After some tea, and some food Lem and Neera explained why they're there, and means no harm to the Earth. And Nana explained who she was in the past.

"Amazing Nana," Lem said.

"Thanks, and I'll hire someone to fix your ship before the year is up."

"Not to worry Nana, the ship can repair itself, and we're hoping to study the Earth."

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Mad'am with all due respect, we trust these aliens what if they-" Nana gives him a stern look.

"That's enough Joseph." She was even getting more mad, "Not leave us."

"As you wish." The rhino walked away, no one can see it, but his face looks angry.

"Lem, I need to... tell you something," Neera said.

"What?" He then asked.

She sighs, "We're gonna have a baby."

"We gonna be parents."

"Yes."

"Neera, that's amazing, I was gonna say something to you too."

"What is it?"

Lem gets out the ring, "Marry me?"

She gets tears of joy, "Yes."

Lem puts the ring on her finger, and the two kiss.

"Wonderful, I'm holding the wedding," Nana said.

A month went by and Lem and Neera got married, and holograms of their friends from Xaltron 2 were there... well in holograms. 7 months later Neera gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Quinton.

Nana is holding him, "He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Nana, will you do the honors of becoming the godmother?" Lem asked.

"It's my honor." She then kisses Quinton on the forehead.

Over the next three months, Nana was growing more funding over her godson, and Quinton liked her a lot, everyday Nana would spend most of her free time with Quinton. She shows him some old pictures of her while she was young and performing at the theater. "You see that I used to be a singer while I was very young." Quinton smiled, "Oh, I know you may be young, but when I told you about my grandson Eddie, and saying he was useless, I made it up, I love him, and I care for him even he plays video games a lot, but he's still my grandson, and I love him." Quinton just looked at her.

Neera and Lem begin to develop some side effects due to the atmosphere of Earth. They were developing some weird rashes, unexplained dizziness, unexplained vomiting, and harder to breathe. But Quinton was feeling just fine, due to the fact he was just born.

"Neera we only have 2 days," Lem said.

"I know, but it feels like Earth is my home."

"Me too, but we can't stay here."

"I know."

Joseph is walking down the halls and watches Nana spending time with Quinton, and watching Neera and Lem doing some other stuff. Ever since they came to Earth a year ago, he didn't trust them at all. Every time he saw the Supernova's he just ignored them, but Nana always told that rhino to serve them while he likes it or not. So after a year after that decide's to take matters of his all hooves.

The day after that Joseph calls the police that there are aliens at Nana's house, but the police don't believe him, but they decided to take a look for themselves.

The police knock on the door and Joseph answer it, "Aww, officers come on in." Joseph welcomes the police into the mansion.

Nana comes down the stairs, "Joseph, what's going on here?" Nana asked.

"Miss Noodleman, you're Butler claims that you have aliens in your mansion." The pig officer said.

"'Aliens', there are no aliens here, and they don't exist." She said back.

"That's we told him on the phone, but we'll get him a warning this time."

"I understand that officers, but right now I have to get back to my godson now."

"Very well, good day ma'am."

The officers leave and close the door. Nana looks back at Joseph and wasn't happy with what he did. "For over a year now, you've been treating my friends with no respect, and for that, you're fired."

"'Fired'? But Mad'am their aliens and-"

"They're my friends and you're out of here. Get out." She pointed to the door.

Joseph grabs his stuff, and was now leaving, "This isn't over yet Noodleman, I'll be back." Joseph now leaves.

Later that night Neera, Lem, and Quinton were now about to leave Earth and return home to Xaltron 2.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Nana asked.

"I wish we can stay a little longer Nana, but the atmosphere will kill us," Neera said.

Nana gets tears and sighs, "I understand, and I'll miss you all very much."

"And we will miss you too, and thank you very much for everything." Lem said as he hands her something, "Here, have this, it's a book about Xaltron 2."

"Thank you."

They all begin to hug now. Nana gives her godson a big hug, and it seemed liked she didn't want to let him go.

The three Supernova's goes inside the ship now and begins to leave now. Nana watches the ship leaves. She also made a promise to them that she'll keep their secret.

The ship finally reaches space, and the side effect of the Earth atmosphere is out of the Supernova's bodies, and finally can breathe their air again.

Neera is holding Quinton in her arms and is watching the Earth. "Don't worry Neera, we'll be back someday," Lem said.

"I hope so someday." She then looks at Quinton, "Quinton, someday you'll meet your godmother again." She gives him a kiss.

The Supernova's returns home, and Neera and Lem were given high Stardust, and it was Rank Z which means Rhodium, it's impossible to reach that level of Stardust. And Neera and Lem are the first agents to reach that level. But they don't care if they're high ranking agents now, and they care about is raising their son, and helping other aliens across the galaxy, also they're new Earth friend Nana Noodleman.

 **Present Day on Earth:**

Lance is practicing his guitar on the couch, at his fiancè's apartment. He moved into Meg's apartment about 1 year ago, he enjoys being a father figure towards Emily and Zachary and he loves Meg. Lance can't wait until he gets married and be a stepfather.

Emily comes up to Lance, and shows him a paper for the Moon Theater, "Hey, Daddy look at this." Emily said.

Lance looks at it, and it was a talent show, whoever wins gets a $1,000, "Thanks, Emily, but I don't really have a talent."

"You're not entering?" She gives him puppy eyes.

Lance sight, "Ok, I'll do it for you."

"Yay!"

Lance then laughs and plays his guitar once again.

 **Planet Xaltron 2:**

On the Planet Xaltron 2, a grown Quinton who looks like Lance from Earth. He just joined Stardust and is on its computer's trying to search for something on the planet Earth.

"She's gonna be on Earth I know it, and I know she's alive." He whispered to himself.

 **Once again I would love to thank Supernova2015 for giving me this idea, thank you Supernova2015. More parts of this story will come soon. Don't forget to read my other three stories for my first-year anniversary on Fanfiction, if you don't know what they are, they are _Zootopia Vs Power Rangers, The Teenage Life, Kung Fu Panda Presents Power Rangers Ani Force,_ and this one _Sing One Shots_. Don't forget to follow, me, the story and leave a review. **


	11. Supernova Part 2, Crazy Act

**Supernova Part 2, Crazy Act**

On the Planet Xaltron 2, Quinton who is on the Stardust computers trying to search for something. For almost a year now he's been searching for his wife Evelyn, who went missing on Earth a year. She was on an assignment to study the Earth, but she never returned, which means she only has who knows how long since the Earth's atmosphere can kill her.

Also since Quinton lost contact with his wife, he's been struggling a lot to raise his three sons, Ricky, Dicky, and Nicky, but he does have some help with his parents, and Evelyn's parents too. Quinton loved his three sons so much, he also didn't want them to live without their mother.

Quinton was also an agent for Stardust, but he wasn't the highest agent, he was only Rank C which means he's only a beginner. He was gonna tell the head of Stardust Enterprises. He entered the boss's room who's name is Malcolm Stardust, who resembles a koala and looked liked Buster Moon from Earth, Quinton puts his hands behind his back, "Mr. Stardust, I've decided I'm going to Earth to get Evelyn back."

Malcolm gets up from his seat, "I'm sorry Quinton, but you're not a high rank yet. You're only a beginner and only high ranking agents can travel to other planets."

"But Evelyn only has... who knows how long she has before the air of Earth can kill her."

Malcolm puts his paw on Quinton's shoulder, "I understand that son, and I also understand that you want your sons to live with their mom, but I'm sending my top new agents to Earth to find her."

The agents come in who resemble pigs from Earth and look like Rosita and Gunter, "Luke Deimos, and Leia Phobos?" Quinton asked.

"Yes, they're now Rank B, which means-" Malcolm was cut off my Quinton.

"I know what it means, but I need to get to Earth and-" Leia puts her hoove on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, we understand your concern for Evelyn, but she's our friend too."

"Yeah, so you just have to leave it up to the top agents and-" Quinton then snaps.

"Oh, I get it, just because I'm the lowest agent, which means I can't do anything right?"

"It's not that Quinton, it's just-"

"Just what, Mr. Stardust, just wait before the atmosphere of Earth can kill Evelyn? Is that it?"

"Quinton, we're just saying-"

"You know what, never mind this, I'm out of here." Quinton soon leaves and slams the door behind him.

Malcolm sights, "Poor, kid."

"Ja, feel his pain," Luke said.

"I know, if that was my husband and kids down there I'll go after them myself," Leia said.

"Me too." Malcolm also added to that too.

"We're leave in the morning Mr. Stardust."

"Very well."

* * *

Back at Quinton's house, his three boys run up to him and hug him, "Daddy." Ricky hugs him even tighter.

"Hey, buddy." He gives his boy a pat on the head.

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home?" Dicky asked.

Quinton couldn't come up with a perfect answer so, "Mommy is..." He then sights, "Soon, boys soon."

Quinton soon made dinner for everyone, he was still sad for what happened earlier today. Even though he's only rank the lowest of Stardust Enterprises, he still wants to get Evelyn back.

He then leaves his sons with a babysitter, he decided to go to his parent's house.

Quinton's mother Neera gives him something to drink on the couch, "Honey, I know it's hard, but you have to leave it up to-"

"I know."

"Listen, buddy you may be Rank C, but getting Rank Z is impossible, we were the only ones to get it," Lem said.

"I don't go to a higher rank, I all want is to get Evelyn back." He gets up from the couch, "So, I'm sneaking into Stardust ships and heading to Earth." He walks away.

"Honey, wait." His mom said.

"Don't try to stop me."

"I know, so here." Neera gives Quinton a key card.

"What's this?" He then asked.

"It's our old key card to our old ship and the diamond powers up the ship." His father explained.

"Why, are you doing this?"

"Because you reminded about when we were young."

"And here son, our old keytar, you always loved me playing it."

"Thank you. And take care of my kids."

The three begin to hug now, "Good luck sweetie." His mom said.

After telling his boys everything, he told them that they will stay with their grandparents for a while. He hugs his sons and goes off to Stardust to take his parent's old ship.

Later, he goes inside the building and trying not to get caught by the guards. He sneaks into the flight room, and turns on the lights and finds his parents old ship. Before he can go in he was stopped by a voice, "Going somewhere?" I asked.

He looked back at saw Lady Galaxia, "Sorry, Later Galaxia, don't try to stop me." He said.

"I know, that's why I'm giving you this." Lady Galaxia gives Quinton something.

"A tracker?"

"Yes, it helps you find Earth."

"Thank you."

"Oh, make sure on Earth, make sure you wash your hands after the bathrooms because they're disgusting."

"Will do."

Quinton then heads inside the ship and activates it. In the control room, an agent see's something on his computer and see's on what's going on. He goes to Malcolm.

"Sir, someone's taking the Supernova's ship." He explained.

"What? Who could have-" He then figures out who done it, "Quinton."

Malcolm heads over to the computer room and turns it on, "What are you doing Quinton? Shut down those engines immediately."

"Sorry, sir no can do."

"Quinton, if you don't listen then your-"

"Then fire me, I don't care, I'm getting Evelyn back, I rather not let the Earth's atmosphere kill, she's been the love of my life," Quinton said this as he heads off to space and then to Earth. Malcolm and all of the other agents watch him leave.

Malcolm sights, "Good luck kid."

Quinton activates lights speed, and after a long trip, he finally reaches Earth.

"Finally, here I come Evelyn." He said, and puts on a helmet, "Ok, since I know the rules, I have to put this helmet on first."

* * *

On, Earth Meg, Lance, and the kids are driving back from dinner. The kids are sleeping in the back seats while sitting in their car seats.

"Hey, Lance," Meg said.

"Hmm," Lance said.

"When we get married, are you ready to be a parent?"

"I have mix feelings, I'm not really sure yet, but I do care for your kids."

"I'm glad you do. Plus, I'll teach you on how to become a parent."

"Thanks."

"No, problem. Oh, Lance."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm-" Meg looks up in the sky and sees's something, "What in the world."

It crashes lands in the park, luckily no one can see it. The kids wake up from this.

"Mommy, what's the noise?" Zachary said.

Meg and Lance look back, "It's nothing sweetheart." Meg said.

She stops the car, and she and Lance get out of the car. When they see what it is they have surprised in their eyes.

"Wow, a space ship," Lance said.

"It can't be."

The ship opens up, and Quinton comes out and wearing a helmet, and due to the impact of the crash-landing of the ship, he passes out.

"Meg, do you think?"

"Yes, Lance, this thing is an alien. We gotta help it."

"'Help it', are you crazy what if it-"

"Perhaps it's friendly, so help lift it up."

"But-"

"Lance, if you don't, your guitar is taken away for a week."

"Yes, ma'am."

The two helps up Quinton and leaves his helmet on. They put him in the truck and helps him up to Meg's apartment.

 **There you have it, Supernova Part 2 is now done. The next will be one will be one where Quinton is taken in, and he would have to blend in, and he'll still be on his mission. Please Review and comment, please.**

 **P.S. I still want to thank Supernova2015 once again for giving me some ideas.**


	12. Supernova Part 3, Taken In

**Supernova Part 3, Taken In**

Quinton slowing opens his eyes and gets up, he see's that's he's in a bedroom room. He's still wearing his helmet from crash landing at the park.

"Where am I?" He whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" A voice said. Quinton looks down and saw Zachary standing on the other side of the bed.

"Um, hi, can you tell me where I-" Zachary then hugs him, "Oh." Quinton didn't know this kid at all, so he decided to get Zachary a hug too.

Lance and Meg then come into the room, "Oh, good, you're awake, you're ok?" Meg asked.

"Yes."

"Are you an alien?" Lance asked.

"Yes, I am."

"You're kind of dress funny Mr. Alien," Zachary said.

"Zachary, don't be rude." His mom said giving him a stern look.

"No, no, no it's ok, I'm an agent from where I'm from." Quinton then gets up from the bed.

"You're an agent?" Meg asked.

"Yes, I'm Quinton Supernova, agent of Stardust Enterprises." He explained.

"'Stardust Enterprises', what's that?" Lance asked.

"Well, I'll explain everything," Quinton then takes off his helmet, "But, we need to be on the couch."

Lance and Meg then had shock faces on their faces, he looks Lance.

Zachary then comes up to him, "You look like daddy."

Quinton puts his paw on Zachary's head and bends down to his level, "I'll explain everything little guy, and trust me I'm just suprised as you are."

After explaining everything to Lance and Meg they still had shocked look on their faces, "So, let me get this straight... you're an alien agents from the planet Xaltron 2, but you're a low ranking agent who took the ship and crashed landed on Earth, you're looking for your wife for your boys, your kind only has one year to breathe the air, and you look like me?" Lance asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, you're crazy for taking the ship, but you're doing it for love I like it," Meg said.

"Thanks, Meg, and thanks for taking for helping."

"It's our pleasure, but maybe we can help you find your wife, do you have a picture of her?"

"This is her." Quinton heads them a picture.

Lance and Meg had another shock faces on them, "She looks like Ash."

"Really, well as I said we do resemble you, Earthlings. But this girl, her name is Evelyn, she's the love of my life. She disappeared while doing some studying on Earth, but we never heard back from her, so that's why I'm looking for, and who's knows how long she has."

Meg comes up to him and confronts him, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"But in the mean time, wait here." Lance gets up.

"Lance where are you going?" Meg asked.

"Trust me I got an idea."

Zachary and Emily come up to Quinton, and sits on his lap, "Are you friendly Mr. Alien?" Emily asked.

"Actually, sweetie, it's Quinton." He said.

"Ok, Quinton."

"You have nice children Meg."

"Thanks, Lance is a great step father towards them."

"'Step father'?" He asked confusedly.

"Yeah, my ex-husband didn't like them, he abused Zachary and beat and put him in the hospital."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok now, but me and Lance are engaged now, and we're happy now."

Lance then comes out with some clothes, "Ok, Quinton, since you're on Earth now, you have to blend into our kind."

Quinton then goes into the bathroom and tries on some clothes. He comes out and is wearing tan pants, green plaid short sleeve shirt with a brown shirt under, and blue sneakers.

"You look great now Quinton," Meg said.

"Thanks."

"So, now we're gonna help you find your wife."

"Thank you."

Lance comes up to them, "Hey, check this out."

They saw the news and it was Quinton's ship, "So, we have here an alien space has crashed landed in the park, but there's no signed of any aliens." The dog news anchorman said.

Quinton was shocked by this, "Ok, we can't tell anyone about this."

"Why?" Zachary asked.

"Because, sweetie, some bad animals can hurt Quinton," Meg said.

"Ok." Both Zachary and Emily said at the same time.

"Ok, now I must find Evelyn fast."

Both Meg, Lance and the kids both nodded.

At an apartment, a rhino is watching the news about Quinton's ship, and the rhino knew what it was, "I knew it." He whispered to himself, "Now to find them." He gets up from his chair.

 **There you have Part 3 is now done. After the Supernova's stories, do you have any Gunter, Rosita, or Mike on shots for me? I'll take them after the Supernova stories. See you soon.**


	13. Supernova Part 4, Blend In and Three Lit

**Supernova Part 4, Blend In and Three Little Stoways**

Quinton was now officially in with Meg and her fiance, and children, but they have to keep Quinton's secret, due to himself being an alien. Plus the worst thing is that Quinton's space ship is now exposed. Not only Quinton is on a mission to find his wife Evelyn, but now his new mission is not to let anybody else find out what he is and why he's there.

Meg kisses her children goodbye for school and drives off with Lance and Quinton. Quinton was amazed that Earth was very similar to Xaltron 2 but more peaceful.

Meg and Lance had a day off from work today, so they decided to take Quinton shopping for some new clothes. "So, where are we going today?" Quinton asked.

Meg stops the car and stops at a clothes shop, "Well, you're gonna need some new clothes since you're gonna be on Earth for a while looking for Evelyn." Meg explained.

"Hmm, sounds good Megan."

"'Megan', actually it's just Meg."

"Oh, I know, but I thought I can just give you guys formal names."

"'Formal names'?" Lance asked.

"I thought it could be a good idea."

"So, what name did you gave me?" Lance asked.

"I've decided to name you Lancelot."

"Not bad."

The three finally arrived at a cloth shop, and Meg and Lance were trying to figure out what Quinton should wear while he's on Earth. Meg put out some clothes for him, and Quinton went into the dressing room and tried on some clothes. First, he tried on black jeans with a pink, but Meg and Lance shook their heads with a disagreement. Second, he tried on dark gray pants with a green shirt, but still in a disagreement with Meg and Lance. Fourth, brown shorts, with a blue and red shirt, but still a 'no'. Finally Blue jeans with a brown shirt and with a gray jacket, now Meg and Lance said 'yes' to that. Then they took him to get his quills perfect and it went great and now his quills were now clean. Then they took him to lunch and bought him some Earthling food, and Quinton couldn't stop eating it. His parents told him about Earth food, and he always wanted to try it.

After a long day of shopping, they were now on their way to pick up the children from school. But before they could get into the car, Quinton see's a flier for the Moon Theater. "Hey, guys what's this?" Quinton asked.

"Oh, it's just a talent show going on at the Moon Theater, and who ever wins would get $1,000," Lance explained.

"That's a lot of money."

"'$1,000, that's amazing." Said a little voice.

They looked back and saw three little porcupine children, and Quinton was shocked to see who they were. They were his three sons, Ricky, Nicky and Ricky.

"Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, what are you three doing here?" Quinton asked.

"Hey, daddy," Dicky said.

"Don't 'hey daddy' me, you three are in big trouble," Quinton said while giving them a stern look.

"Sorry, Dad." The three boys said at the same time.

Quinton looked at them and he couldn't be madder at them. "Ok, it's fine. But how did you three get here, and does grandma and grandpa know you're here?"

"No, and we snuck on board your ship while grandma and grandpa weren't looking," Nicky explained.

"Ok, but with your cute little faces, how can I be made to you three," Quinton said while giving them a hug. "Lancelot, Megan, these are my boys, Ricky, Nicky, and Dicky."

Meg and Lance come up to the three boys, "Hey, nice to meet you." Lance said giving them handshakes.

"Man, you three are so handsome," Meg said.

They all begin to drive away now. From in the parking lot, the rhino with his hooves in his pocket see's them leaves, then he gets his phone out of his pocket and dials a number. "Yeah, it's me, I think I found him." The rhino said.

After picking up Meg's kids from school, they begin to head home now. The dinner was tofu burgers with salad, and Quinton couldn't stop eating Earth food, and also his boys too.

Later Quinton was putting his boys to bed now. "Ok, boys get some sleep," Quinton said while putting the blankets on them.

"Hey, daddy are you still mad at us?" Dicky asked.

"Not anymore buddy."

"Are we gonna find mommy?" Nicky asked worriedly.

Quinton couldn't come up with a good answer, so he tried to make one up. "Yes, we're all gonna find mommy, and we're gonna go home together." Quinton gives his boys a good night sleep.

"Night daddy." Both of the three boys said.

"Night."

Now Meg turns off the lights in her kid's bedroom and goes off to sleep with Lance. "Hey, Lance you awake honey?"

Lance yawns, "I am now, trying to get some sleep for the audition for the talent show tomorrow."

"That's nice, oh Lance I'm-" She was cut off by Lance's snoring. "Men." She shook her head.

Quinton was in the guest room and was listening to his keytar, it was his father's music, Quinton always loves listening to it while he was young. He then looks out the window. "I promise Evelyn I'm gonna find you, and we're going home together, I promise." He whispered to himself.

 **And now another Supernova story is now done. Next will be one where Lance is going to audition for the talent show, and Quinton follows him, and everyone is going to find out what Quinton is exactly. Oh, go back to the first part of the Supernova story, I made a few changes to the first part. Also, Quinton, is dress like Mouth from the _Goonies_ , don't judge me I love that movie. See you all soon.**


	14. Supernova Part 5, Shocking

**Supernova Part 5, Shocking**

Quinton was in his room listening to his keytar, and it was the sound of a piano. Every time Quinton felt down he always played it, and it always works. Quinton then hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

Meg comes into the bedroom. "Hey, just wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine, I was just listening to my keytar, my father always played it to me." He explained back.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"So, how old are your boys?"

"They're 5. Evelyn and I had them at 18."

"Wow, a young age." She said in a surprising way.

"Yeah, but we still love them. Also, Zachary and Emily just turned 5, three days before you arrived."

"I feel the same way for my kids."

"I bet you do."

Quinton then looks out the window. Meg see's something in his eyes.

"You're wondering if she's in the city, are you?" She puts her paw on his shoulder.

"Yeah, or she's probably in another location on Earth. I wish I can use my ship, but since it's being guarded I can't use it."

"Don't worry, we'll find her together."

"Thank you." He then smiles.

"I gotta go bed now, night."

"Night."

The next morning Meg wakes her kids up and heads off to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen they see Quinton and his boys making breakfast. But they weren't using their paw, the plates, cups, and juice were flying and doing it for them.

"Whoa, you Xaltronians are very special," Meg said.

"Thanks, Xalttronians have the power of psychic," Quinton explained setting the napkins down with his mind.

Lance then comes out, and see's everything. "Cool, this is amazing."

"Thanks, again," Quinton said.

Before Lance can sit down, Nicky stops him. "Wait, Lance, I think Emily should sit there," Nicky said. Everybody looks at him. "What? I thought she would be more confrontable there."

"Umm... ok buddy," Lance said going to another seat.

Instead of using his psychic powers, Nicky just pulled the seat out for Emily and smiles at her. "Thank you," Emily said.

Nicky blushed a little.

The seven begin to eat now, then Lance begins to head off to the Moon Theater to audition for the talent show.

"Heading to audition Lance?" Quinton asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"We're going with you." Quinton then gets up from his seat.

"Ok, you guess you can audition too."

They all begin to head off now, but Zachary and Emily were off to school, and Meg was off to work.

* * *

Lance, Quinton and the triplets were now at the Moon Theater. Rosita and Mike were setting the paper on the desk for the audition tables.

"So, Mike how's Nancy, and Aiden doing?" Rosita asked.

"Doing Porky, and thanks for asking," Mike said.

"No, problem. And Aiden is 2 now?"

"Yes, and let's just say he's a lot like his mom."

"And your stubbornness sometimes?"

"Yes."

Lance, Quinton, and the triplets then enter the room, and everybody waves at them.

"Hey, Lance glad you can make it," Ash said.

"Glad to be Ash."

Quinton then comes up to Lance, and Ash had a shocking look on her face. "Lance, I didn't know you had a twin brother."

"Oh, I'm not his twin brother my name is-" Before Quinton can finish his sentence Quinton's sons goes up to Ash.

"MOMMY!" The boys ran up to her.

"'Mommy', wait no I'm not your, oh." They tackled her down, and everybody watches this.

"No, boys that's not mommy," Quinton said.

"She's not?" Dicky asked.

"No," Lance said.

The boys get off Ash, and she gets up.

"Ash, you're ok?" Rosita asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"And Spikes, why did those boys call you 'mommy'?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, why did you three call me 'mommy'?" Ash asked the triplets.

"I can explain that," Quinton said.

"Really?" Johnny asked.

Quinton sights. "Ok, my name is Quinton Supernova, and I'm an extra-terrestrial from the planet Xaltron 2, and I'm an agent from Stardust Enterprises, and I took a ship so I can find my wife, and get her back."

Everyone stares at him, but they all laughed.

"Wait, you're an alien?" Buster asked while laughing.

"I'm sorry, sorry, it's so funny," Meena said also laughing too.

"Yeah, right an alien," Mike said also laughing.

They are still laughing, Quiton just looked at a seat, and decided to use his psychic powers and lifts up the seat. With this everybody screams.

"Now you believe me?" He asked crossing his arms.

They all nod their heads which mean 'yes'.

They sat down and Quinton explained everything and told them that they also resemble they have alien counterparts on his planet.

"Wow, you actually snuck on the ship to find your wife?" Johnny asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, my alien counterpart is on Earth somewhere and is about to die from the Earth's air, wow," Ash said.

"I know, but I'm not sure how long she has."

"This is now a weird day, even for me," Mike said.

"Ja, weird day." Gunter agreed.

"And my counterpart runs an agent place," Buster said.

"I know is crazy, and I'm still surprised by all of you guys. Also, I can give you all formal names."

"Really?" Meena asked.

"Yes, I can call you Michael," He points at Mike. "You Ashley," He looks at Ash, then looks at Johnny. "You, Johathan," Then he points at everyone else. "I'll try to think of what I can give you guys."

After that day, Lance had his talent doing his guitar, it was the same as usual. Before they all left Quinton asked if they all can keep the secret that Quinton and his son are aliens, so they all agreed and not to tell anyone.

Lance, Quinton, and the triplets soon left the theater, and the rhino watched them leave. He gets out his phone.

"Yeah, they just left." He was talking on his phone.

"Good, keep falling them, and don't let them out of your sight." The unknown caller ordered.

"Yes, sir." He replied.

He then hangs up and walks off.

Soon they all meet Meg at Zachary and Emily's school and told her everything about what happened today. They then see Emily getting picked on by a girl cat and a girl deer. Before Lance can go up there, but it was Nicky who went up there.

"What's the matter Emily are you going to cry." The girl cat mocked her holding her doll.

"On second thought I'll give back the doll," Nicky said.

"What did you say?" The girl deer asked.

"On, second thought I'll give back the doll."

The girl cat just stared off into space. "On second thought I'll give back the doll." The cat gives Emily back her doll.

"Good, now go back to your families," Nicky ordered.

The two little girls just walk off. And Emily and Nicky walked back to the adults.

"Hey, thanks, sweetie, you just helped my daughter," Meg said.

"No, problem," Nicky said.

Soon they all drove off. Nicky just stared at Emily and blushed once again. Was Nicky a Xaltrian falling in love with Emily who's an Earthling? Nicky never fell in love before, but he thought Emily was the most beautiful girl he saw. Emily stares at him too, and she also has the same expression as he did with her.

Back at the apartment, Dicky is showing the rest of the kids a magic trick, and they were impressed by it.

"Hey, Lance can I talk to you?" Meg asked.

"Sure," Lance said.

"Well... remember that party we went to 3 weeks ago, and we came home?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Lance I'm pre-" Meg was cut off by Lance's phone.

"Hello?" Lance answered his phone. "No, sorry wrong number bye." Lance hangs up. "Ok, you were saying?"

Meg sights. "Never mind I'll tell you later." She then crosses her arms.

Meg then heads to the bathroom and looks herself in the mirror. She puts up her shirt, and stares at her belly and touching it too. What was it Meg was trying to tell her fiance, and what could it be?

* * *

In another location, a gorilla soldier was talking to a cat scientist something.

"Nothing yet?" Asked the gorilla soldier.

"No, she still won't say anything." The cat scientist said.

"Keep trying, she'll talk."

"She still won't."

"Keep trying, she'll say something sooner or later."

In the cell, there was an alien who looks like a porcupine. She looks at her hand, and she has a red rash. It looks like she could be a Xaltronian, and maybe the Earth's atmosphere is starting to get to her.

 **Welcome to a new Sing One Shot story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it's hard to write sometimes. Stay tuned for more stories, and see you all soon.**


	15. Supernova Part 6, Reunited

**Supernova Part 6, Reunited**

At Johnny and Ash's house, they were watching TV. Jasmine was sleeping on Ash's lap, while Billy was sleeping on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny and Ash still couldn't believe that they actually saw an extra-terrestrial, and extra-terrestrial who looks like Lance. And also still couldn't believe that they have alien counterparts on Xaltron 2, it was crazy to even for them.

They put their kids to bed now and kiss them goodnight, and they headed to bed themselves. Now Johnny and Ash were now in bed. "Crazy day, huh Johnny?" Ask asked.

"Crazy, that there are aliens on Earth?" Johnny then asked.

"Yes, and it's hard to believe that my alien self is on Earth somewhere."

"Yes, today has gone weird."

"I'm going to bed now, night."

"Night."

They both kissed and started to head bed now.

* * *

Emily was getting a drink of milk from the fridge but couldn't reach it. But the milk bottle came down in a weird way, but it was Xaltronians psychic abilities. It was Nicky who got the milk bottle and gave it to her in her paws. "Thank, you," Emily said.

"You're welcome," Nicky replied while smiling

He then heads to bed now and blushing again, Emily blushed too. Meg was about to bed now, until she saw the entire thing. Meg believes that her daughter is falling in love. Meg then takes her to bed now to tuck her in.

Meg then heads to bed now with Lance. "Hey, Lance I think your step daughter is falling in love with Nicky," Meg said.

"Well, as her step father she's forbidden to date boys." He then said crossing his arms.

Meg just laughed. "Well, I'm going to bed now, night honey." She kisses him.

"Night." Lance then heads to bed now.

Meg turns off the lights, but before she can go to bed she looks at something, Lance didn't see it. Meg just looked at it, and it had a plus signed on it. Meg puts it away and then heads off to bed now.

* * *

At the Moon Theater, Lance convinces Quinton to join the talent show. It took a while, but Quinton finally said 'yes' to Lance's offered.

"So, my friend what do you have?" Buster asked.

"Well, I'm gonna need tons of water bottles, a whole lot of water bottles." He said.

"No, problem."

Then the doors open up, and it was Nana Noodleman, and Eddie coming in. Nana was still given out her usual stern look.

"Nana good to see and-"

"Pleasure Mr. Moon," Nana said.

Then she stares at Quinton and Lance. "I can see that this young man has a twin brother right?"

"Twin, um no I'm-"

Nana than gasps and her eyes are wide open to surprise. "It can't be." She said quietly.

"Umm... am I suppose to know you?" Quinton asked.

"No, you were just a baby, Quinton Supernova."

Quinton then gets a surprised look in his eyes, and so does Buster and the rest of the crew. "How do you know my name?"

"I know much more, and I knew about Neera and Lem."

"You knew my parents?"

"Yes, and I'm your godmother."

Now Quinton had a surprised look on his face. "It can't be, my parents did tell me I was born on Earth, and who my godmother was, but I guess I forgot all these years."

"It's quite alright my child." She said bending down and giving him a hug.

It seemed like Nana didn't want to let go of Quinton, it's been 23 years since she holds her godson in her arms, but this time he was now a young man. The crew were 'aww' by this.

"Nana, I want you to meet my boys." He calls for his sons. "Nicky, Dicky, Ricky come here please." The boys run up to him. "Nana, these are my sons."

She looks at the boys and smiles at them. "You have beautiful boys Quinton."

Nana explained everyone about what happened 23 years ago, about Quiton and about his parents too, also about her ex-butler, and how much she cares for Eddie.

"Wow, that amazing," Rosita said.

"Yeah, I still haven't forgotten about it. And I miss those two so much." Nana said.

"I bet you do."

"And I may know where your wife is."

Quinton's eyes were wide. "Where?"

"Arizona's Area 51."

"But's so far away," Mike said.

"I don't care, Eveyln's life is in danger."

"Well, don't worry Quiton we'll all help you," Buster said.

"Thank, Mr. Moon."

"Also, Joseph is still in the city, he could be looking for you."

"Don't worry, I'm not scared of him."

Everyone just looked at each other, they thought he was crazy, but he'll do anything to get Evelyn back.

Far outside of the Moon Theater, he watches the Nana leaves. And the rhino was Nana's ex-butler Joseph. He then see's Mike comes out, and Joseph see's him and get's an idea.

* * *

Meg was on the couch until her kids came in. "Hey, sweeties, how you two doing?" Meg asked.

"Good," Emily said.

"Hey, don't tell daddy, but I got a secret."

"What is it, mommy?" Zachary asked.

Meg shows a motherly smile and sights. "I'm pregnant." She announced.

"Really?" The two both said.

"Yes, and it's daddy's kid."

"The bad man?" Zachary asked.

"No, not him, it's Lance's child, but we can't tell him, ok?"

"Ok."

Lance, Quinton, and the triplets then come in. "Hey, Megan were back." He said.

"Hi, and you look very happy right now."

"I am, I just got reunited with my godmother Nana." He said.

"Wait, Nana Noodleman is you godmother?" She asked.

"Yes, and I know where Evelyn is."

"Where?"

"In Arizona Area 51."

"Really, that far?"

"Yes, and I can finally hold her again."

Nicky then gives Emily a rose and holds it up to her. "For you my lady," Nicky said.

"Thank you." Emily takes it and sniffed it.

"Hey, no-" Lance was interrupted by Meg.

"Let her talk to her new friend."

"But she's too young to-"

"Lance." She gives him s scowl.

"Yes, ma'am."

Meg always gives that look to Lance, everytime he does something crazy and stupid, he always stops when Meg gives him that look in her eyes. She's going to try to tell Lance that's she pregnant with his child, but she wasn't so sure how he would react to it.

From outside the apartment building, Joseph is watching them as they talk.

 **New Supernova part has now come. Who knows, will Lance become a father to his child to be, and how would he react to it? Stay tunned for more stories along the way.**


	16. Supernova Part 7, Threaten

**Supernova Part 7, Threaten**

Quinton was on the top of the roof of Meg's apartment, he was practicing his talent with five water bottles. He wouldn't tell Buster or the crew what it was, but he wanted to surprise them. He was using his Xaltonians psychic powers, to move to water and make tricks and turning them into shapes. Meg comes on top of the roof to see what he was up to. The mother of two, and soon to be three was seeing Quinton, using a trick with the water, and can see that he's actually pretty good at it.

"Nice shapes Quinton," Meg said.

Quinton looks back. "Oh, Megan, it's just you."

"Sorry, if I scared you. I just wanted to see if we're doing ok."

"I'm fine, it's just well it's hard to believe that Evelyn is so far away, and it's been 23 years since I saw my godmother."

"I bet it's been a long day for you."

"Yeah. Oh, by the way." He crosses his arms and smiles.

"Yeah?" She asked confusedly.

"How's the baby doing?" Quinton asked touching Meg's tummy.

Meg had surprisingly look on her face. "How did you know that I'm pregnant?"

"Hmm... I knew all along."

"Really? By the way, Lance is the father, and I'm not sure how he'll react."

"Well, you can tell him after the talent show, and I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Thank. Oh, I think your son Nicky is falling in love with my daughter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he even gave her a rose."

"Ahh, that's my boy."

"Yup, oh dinner's ready by the way."

The two then walked back into the apartment room and started to have dinner now.

* * *

Mike was now back home to his wife Nancy and his son 2-year-old son Aiden. Even, since Nancy got pregnant two years ago, it seemed like Mike attitude was changing. Mike was getting paid well by working at the Moon Theater and starting getting along with everyone else, but still calling them nicknames, but in a good way, and Nancy was also getting paid well in a department store. Mike and Nancy value Aiden a lot, and Mike value his family now, and no longer money.

When Mike parked the car in the parking lot, he prepares to go inside to spend time with his wife and son. But before he can go inside his house he was stopped by a voice. "Excuse me?"

Mike looked up and saw a rhino. "Um, can I help you?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I wonder, do you know a guy by the named of Quinton Supernova."

"No, I don't, sorry."

"Oh, but you, he's a Xaltronian, and he's here to look for his wife."

"Listen, buddy, if you're selling something I'm not interested." Mike then walks away.

"Oh, I'm not selling anything, my friend."

"Oh, wait your that ex-butler of Nana's aren't you?"

"That's me. And that no good alien cause me everything."

"Yeah, Nana also told me about Quinton and his parents. P.S. you cause yourself your job." He then walks away to the front door.

"Yeah, I know, but he'll pay for what he has done. And the government should be here soon to capture him, oh and I want you to help out too."

"Me help you, no way, oh and P.P.S. I'm calling the cops." Mike gets out his phone.

"Oh, I forgot to mention if you don't help, I'll call those bears."

"How, do you know about them?"

"I've been doing research on you. Also, those bears aren't for you, I tell them to go after your wife and son." Joseph gets out a sinister smile.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I can, also friends and their kids will pay the price too. So what do you say, help or not help." Joseph then gets out an even more sinister smile.

Mike sights. "Fine, I'll help."

"Good," Joseph then gets out a button and gives it to Mike. "Here, take this, and press it, and the government will be waiting outside to grab Supernova."

"Whatever, just go."

"Very well, good day," Joseph then walks away but then stops. "Oh, tell anyone about this, I'll tell the bears to hurt your son first, and make sure he never see's his next birthday." Joseph then walks away.

Mike then looks at the button, he doesn't want to help Joseph, but he threatens that his wife, son, his friends, and their kids will pay the price if he doesn't help out.

Mike goes in, and Aiden runs up to him and hugs him. "Daddy!" Aiden yelled out.

"Hey, Aiden." Mike hugs him back.

"Hey, Mike had a nice day," Nancy asked.

"Um," Mike didn't want to say what happened. "Yes, everything was fine."

"Ok, oh, let's go see a movie tonight and-" Mike was cut off by her husband.

"NO!" Nancy and Aiden just look at him. "I, mean no, it's probably not safe tonight, so let's just stay home."

"Um, ok, another time then?"

"Yeah sure."

Even things couldn't get even worse for Mike, but he had no choice. But Mike wants to help his wife, son, his friends, and their kids to make sure they don't get hurt. Even though he only knew Quinton for two days now, he thought he was a nice guy and all, Mike also thought that Quinton's boys were also nice too. Poor Mike was being threatened by Joseph, so Mike is going to help out Joesph while he likes it or not. But, is Mike doing the right thing?

 **Another Supernova story is now done. Happy Saturday my friends. I'm going to try to post more stories soon, I'm starting school in a few days now, so I'm going to try to post more soon on my free time. See you all soon.**


	17. Supernova Part 8, Taken

**Supernova Part 8, Taken**

Now the next day has come and it was time to practice for the talent show. Quinton was going to use his psychic powers to move some water and play some tricks with it. Meg wanted Lance to do something else, but Lance didn't have anything else but instead using his guitar, but Meg wanted Lance to try something else.

At the Theater Meena's husband Tyler and her kids, Johnny's dad and uncles, Ash and Johnny's kids, Alice, and her girls, Nancy and Aiden, Norman and the piglets, Meg and her children were all there at the Theater to see their families do their talents.

Mike was still hurt for what Nana's ex-butler Joseph said to him last night, Mike was wondering if he's going to do the right thing. Mike still didn't want to help Joseph, but he's doing it for his family and friends.

Quinton was practicing his talent and everyone was amazed by this. Even the animal he hasn't even met yet also he was very talented. But they didn't know that he's an extra-terrestrial.

Right after Quinton was done he headed back stage. "Quinton, may I have a word," Nana asked.

"Sure, what is it?" He then asked.

Nana hands Quinton an old photo. "Here, this is when your parents got married."

"Wow, you really were friends back then."

"Yeah, and here's another photo of you when you were a baby." She shows him another photo of him when he was a baby. Baby Quinton was in the arms of Nana.

"Amazing."

The two begin to hug each other. Mike watched them hugged, he was very touched by this. He then looks at the button he was given to last night and was still thinking of what he should do.

A bunch of cars were outside, and Joseph was in one of the cars with the general. General Thomas who was a goat. "Are you sure the mouse will call us?" Thomas asked.

"Don't worry he'll press that button," Joseph said.

Gunter and Rosita were practicing their dance move talents. While everyone was watching them. Mike was sitting in his seat and his son was sitting on his lap while Nancy was sitting next to them. Mike was still looking at the button and decided to go what he was told to do. Mike gets a little tear in his eye. "Sorry, Quinton, and sorry guys." Mike closed his eyes and pressed the button.

The government single was on now, and they rushed inside into the theater. "Good, good job Mike."

"Ok, Lance you're up next," Buster announced.

Lance was heading towards the stage, but before he can begin, the government rushed into the building and towards the stage to look for Quinton. "Hey, whoa, whoa what's going on here?" Buster asked.

"Mr. Moon, I'm General Thomas, and I'm here for the alien." He answered back.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"There he is." One of the soldiers said.

Quinton was using his psychic powers to lift up the soldiers. And the families that he hasn't met yet, were shocked by this.

"Meena, what's going on?" Tyler asked. Meena whispers into his ear. "Get out of here really?"

"Yeah."

"An alien?" Barry asked.

"Johnny this crazy." Big Daddy said.

"He doesn't look bad," Alice said.

Quinton tries to lift up as many soldiers as he said until he felt something on his solider. It was a little dart, and Quinton fell to the floor, and a deer solider picked him up and carries him away.

"Hey, put him down," Nana said.

"I don't think so mad'am." She looked back and saw Joseph. "You, I should have known it was you."

"Exally, and now I got what I've been waiting for after all these years and I finally got him." He said and walked away laughing.

The general, Joseph and the soldiers walked outside and put Quinton in the car in chains and drive off. Everyone watches them as they leave.

"How could anyone have known?" Rosita asked.

"I don't know," Buster said.

Then they see Mike crying in his seat, and everyone comes up to him. "Mike, honey you'll alright?" Nancy asked.

"Daddy, are you sad?" Aiden asked.

Mike was still crying and looked at everyone. "That rhino forced to do this," Mike said.

"You were involved?" Meg asked.

"He made do this."

"Shh, shh, shh, it's ok Mike, tell us what happened," Nancy said.

* * *

The governments finally arrive at Area 51 and were dragging Quinton to his cell. "Let me go, let me go." Quinton was squirming.

"Shut up, and be glad we didn't take your kids," Joseph said.

They reached his cell. "Ok, boy, this will be your cell," Thomas said.

Then an alien porcupine came to them. "For the last time, I'm not telling you any-" She gasps.

"Evelyn," Quinton said in surprise.

"Quinton." Evelyn also said in surprise.

 **Decided to do another one today, you know what the heck. Next chapter the rescue mission begins, and it's up to the rest of Stardust agents, and the Moon Theater group to rescue Quinton and Evylen. Stay tuned for more.**


	18. Supernova Part 9, Rescue Mission

**Supernova Part 9, Rescue Mission**

"Evelyn," Evelyn said in surprise when she saw Quinton.

"Quinton," Evelyn said also in surprise too.

"So, you two finally reunite, touching," Joseph said, and throws Quinton into the cell with Evelyn. "Have, fun while it last." Joseph laughs and he, Thomas and the soldiers walk away.

Evelyn and Quinton look at each other and hugs each other. "Oh, Evelyn my love, I've missed you," Quinton said and gets tears in his eyes.

"I miss you too." She also has tears too. "Quinton, how are the boys?"

"Well, they followed me to Earth and-" Quinton was cut off.

"You let them follow you?"

"Well, I didn't know, but they're safe and-" Quinton was stopped when Evelyn put her paw on her chest in pain. Evelynn what's wrong?"

She tries to catch her breath. "It's the atmosphere, it's starting to get to me."

Quinton then gets out a scanner out of his pocket, luckily no one took it. He scanned her, and then looks at it, and had a horrified look on his face. "Oh, no," Quinton said quietly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"According to this, you have 6 hours left before you die," Quinton explained.

Evyln was, even more, shock by this news. Her time on the Earth was almost up. Which means if she doesn't get back into space atmosphere she will die. They both hugged each other and didn't want to say their goodbyes to each other.

* * *

At the Moon Theater, Mike explained everything to everyone, about Joseph. "And that's it, I didn't want too, but I had no choice." Mike looked down and was saddened by this.

Rosita puts her hand on his shoulder. "Mike, you did this for us, our kids, and your family too, and that was selfless."

"No, it's my fault," Mike said.

"Listen, honey you did it for us, and don't blame yourself," Nancy said.

"Yeah, you just made a mistake," Jeremey said.

"But right now, we have to safe Quinton and Evelyn and get to Area 51," Lance said.

"But how are we going to get there?" Buster asked.

"We can help." A voice said.

Everyone looks back and 8 animals wearing helmets. The helmets that they were wearing were the same ones that Quinton wore when he first arrived on Earth

"Wait are you Xaltronians?" Meg asked.

"Yes, we are." One of them said.

They all take off their helmets, and the crew were shocked by this. The eight look like Buster, Johnny, Mike, Meena, Rosita, Gunter, Eddie, and Nana.

"You, you look like us," Meena said.

"Yes, I'm Malcolm Stardust," He points at Zoe. "This is Zoe Starlight," He points at Anakin. "This big guy is Anakin Sunburst," Then points at Luke. "This Luke Deimos," Then points at Kylo. "This is Kylo Dwarf," Then points at Leia. "She's Leia Phobos," Then points at Cade. "This is my best friend Cade Galaxia," And finally points at Lady Galaxia. "And this is Lady Galaxia," Malcolm announced.

"Wow," Ash said quietly.

"Believe us, this may be crazy but it's all true," Zoe said.

"She's right, so we're gonna help Quinton and Evyln," Kylo said.

Lance sights. "I'm coming with you guys," Lance said.

"Me too," Ash said.

"I'm in," Johnny said.

"Count me in." Rosita agreed.

"Ja, I'm ready," Gunter agreed also.

"I wanna help." Meena stands up.

"I cause this so I'm going too," Mike added.

"I'll do anything for my godson, so I'm coming also for my old age." Nana also stands up.

"Don't forget me," Buster said.

"We're also coming." Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky said together.

"It's much too dangerous for you three," Malcolm said coming down to their level.

"Our mommy and daddy are in danger so like it or not we're coming," Dicky said.

Malcolm sights. "Fine."

"Wait, Mr. Stardust, my father, and uncle could come with us," Johnny said.

"Johnny, we can't go anywhere, we're still on probation." Big Daddy said.

"He's right, the police will track us," Barry said.

"Not if I can help," Cade said getting something out of his bag. "Here you three go." He puts something little things on Big Daddy, Barry, and Stan's ankle monitors. "There, now your Earth's police won't be able to track you." Cade crosses his arms.

"Also, our ship can get to their location at supersonic speed," Anakin said.

"Alright, let's go," Buster said, but before he walks away, he looks back at Jeremy and Ms. Krawly. "Jeremey, Ms. Krawly you're in charge of the talent show until we get back."

"You got Buster," Jeremy said.

"Good luck." Ms. Krawly said.

"Ok, let's go," Ash said.

And now they were all off to go rescue Quinton and Evelyn. Cade, and Lady Galaxia we're staying behind, and the rest of the crew were also staying behind so they can see what's going on Xaltronians computers so they can see what they would have to do. Tyler, Cade, Lady Galaxia Eddie, and Nana were doing the computers, while Meg, her kids, Alice, Nancy, Aiden, Meena's kids, Norman and the piglets hope their families would come back safe, and we're also helping out with Tyler Cade, Eddie, and Lady Galaxia with the computers to tell the others what to do. But Jeremy and Ms. Krawly got the hardest job, keeping the audience distracted for the talent show.

On the ship, they all hold on tight to get to Arizona 51, and the ride on the ship was so fast the Earthlings almost throw up, and almost pass out from it too. They all screamed because the ship was going so fast.

* * *

Quinton looks at his device and relies upon that Eveyln's life is almost up and only have 5 hours 30 minutes left. Even though Evelyn was very happy to be reunited with Quinton, but she was also upset that her time on Earth is coming to an end, and will soon die from the atmosphere. Quinton explained everything to his wife, and did it for her, and will do anything in the world to get her back. But this all might end soon.

The Stardust soon arrives at the desert and is preparing to go inside the base. "Ok, let's go." Malcolm order.

They soon see a ton of soldiers and some security cameras. There was no way to get in. While Cade and the others were on the computers and are hacked into the system of Area 51. "Ok, guys I should be able to turn off the camera from here," Cade said.

Cade was trying to shut down the cameras. Until they hear voices from the stage.

"Ok, people, now welcome Tony," Jeremey announced. "Guys hurry." He said silently.

Cade finally shut the cameras. "Ok, there off now."

Then Big Daddy, Stan, and Barry snuck up into some soldiers and grabs them and knocks them out, and takes their uniforms. "Ok, let's get going." Big Daddy said.

They opened the doors and goes into the base. They tried to walk in until they got caught. "Intruders." A soldier yelled out.

"RUN!" Buster yelled out to everyone.

The Stardust agents begin to fight back with blasters, but they were set the stunned. They manage to hold back the soldiers.

"Hey," Zoe says to a rhino soldier and knocks him out. "And good night."

Meena came up to her. "Nice punch," Meena said.

"Thanks."

"You have kids?"

"Yes, I have twins."

"Me too."

Anakin grabs two deer soldiers and bumps their heads into each other a knocks them out cold. "Sorry, gentlemen." He said, and bends down to them as they were out cold.

Kylo goes up to a monkey soldier and using his psychic powers to throw him into a car.

After that, they were all now down, and the agents come up to one of them and do something to them.

"What did you do to them?" Lance asked.

"Don't worry, their memories are gone about this alien thing," Luke explained.

They grabbed one of the soldier's key cards and walks off now. They walked inside were Quinton and Evelyn's cage are, but General Thomas comes up to them. "Ahh, has got you guys now." Anakin walks by him and erases his memory and falls to the floor.

"Easy," Anakin said.

They walked by a cell that is keeping Quinton and Evelyn in. Lance uses the key card, and the cell is open. "You're free now," Lance said.

The two runs out, and Ricky, Nicky, and Dicky run up to Evelyn. "Mommy!" The triplets yelled.

"My, boys." Evelyn hugs them. "I miss you three so much."

"Ok, let's get going," Quinto said.

They all begin to runs out now. "Um, hi names Ash, and-"

"No need to explain everything, but thank you."

They now stopped when they saw Joseph with some kind of weird device. "Going somewhere?" He then asked.

"Get out of way Joseph?" Nana order.

"Sorry, no can do. But with this canon, it will reach in the far into space and destroyed your homeworld." He explained.

"What destroyed Xaltron 2, you're a monster," Quinton said.

"Monster is such a harsh word but yeah, maybe I am. And this is paid back for what you freaks done to me."

"Oh, really, you wanna to destroy us and our home world for what my parents have done to you?"

"Yes!" He yells.

"But, will your mother like it."

Joseph then stares at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I sense your heart, and about when she dies when you were 10, and about your father was towards you."

"STOP! It doesn't matter now, I'm still gonna do this." He is preparing to press the button, but for some reason, he stops. He gets down on his knees and puts his hooves over his eyes and cries. "I-I can't do it."

"Hey, it's ok." Quinton comes up to him.

"You were right, I've done this to myself, and my mom won't like this." He's still crying.

"Hey, it's ok, and I forgive you already." Quinton puts his paw on Joseph's shoulder.

"Yeah, I do too," Evelyn said.

"We all do," Meena added.

Joseph cries and hugs Quinton, and Quinton hugs him back. "I'm sorry for everything."

"It's ok."

They all begin to head back to the Stardust ship and all heading back to Moon Theater. Joseph was glad that everyone has forgiven him for what he has done. Even Evelyn has forgiven him for taking her prisoner, for over a year, also Nana has also forgiven him for his beaver 23 years ago, and surprisingly Mike forgives him for threatening him for giving up Quinton since Joseph has the same story as Mike did when he was young too. But right now it was now time to get back to the Moon Theater and get back to the talent show.

 **Part 10, will be the final one and will come out tomorrow before I start school. I all hope you like the Supernova stories. Next one will be something for some important. Stay tuned until tomorrow.**


	19. Supernova Part 10, Going Home and Happy

**Supernova Part 10, Going Home and Happy Ending**

Everyone soon arrived back at the Moon Theater, just in time for more of the performers to do their talents. The others soon ran back stage to where Ms. Krawy, Jeremey, and the families were.

"What's he doing here?" Jeremey asked.

"It's fine now, he's paying for what he's done," Quinton explained.

Buster ran back to the front stage and got the microphone. "Hello, there audiences, sorry about that I had to take a long phone call." Buster made up an excuse since he didn't want to tell anyone about the extra- terrestrial thing. "So welcome to the stage, his stage name Quinton Supernova!"

Quinton soon came out with tons of water bottles and laid them on the floor. The lights turn off, and the song ' _Fireworks_ ' was playing. Quinton made the water come out, and they turned into different shapes and objects and turning different colors. The audience, the performers, Buster, the Stardust agents, the triplets, and even Evelyn were amazed by this. It was the most beautiful thing that they ever saw. Soon afterward the water went back into the bottles and everyone cheered, and Quinton gives a bowed.

"Wasn't that great everyone? And thank you, Quinton." Buster said.

After a few performers later, it was now time for Lance to come out. But for some reason, he didn't have his guitar with him. Meg was surprised that he didn't have his guitar, she begins to think that he was going to do something else.

"Um, hello everyone, I've thought doing my guitar would be my talent, but this time it's going to be different." He whispers to himself. "Ok, here I go." The audience watches him. " _Her heart is pure of the wind and ocean, her beauty is loveless in the flowers as the blossom, her eyes shine my way, her voice is the confront of her loved ones, and face is the light in my heart._ " Lance read a beautiful poem. He can see the audience is crying by this. The audience goes up and cheers for him.

Buster then comes out, trying not to cry. "Well, people, that was so beautiful." Buster gets a tissue out and dries his tears. "Oh, and Lance, Meg wants to tell you something."

Meg comes up to Lance. "Lance I need to tell you something," Meg said.

"What?" Lance asked.

She whispers in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

Lance was shocked by this and gets down on his knees, so does Meg. Lance puts his paw on Meg's tummy and cries, but they were tears of joy. Lance gets the microphone. "Everyone, we're gonna have a baby," Lance announced.

Everyone then cheers really loud this time. Meg and Lance then kiss each other, by this pregnancy news.

"Ok, everyone the judges have finally picked out they're vote, and the 1,000 goes to," Buster takes out the envelope. "Lance!" He announced.

Lance was shocked by this. He goes out and bows down to the audience, and takes the 1,000.

Everyone soon leaves and the rest of the others were back stages. Lady Galaxia wanted to tell Quinton something. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" Quinton asked.

"Well, young man, since you were born on Earth, you'll able to breathe the atmosphere, even when your one year is up." Lady Galaxia explained.

"Wait, you mean I can stay on Earth as long as I want?"

"Yes," Malcolm said.

"That's why you didn't want me to go to Earth."

"Exactly, but that doesn't matter now. But for your actions, you are now Rank Z now."

"Wait, you mean I'm Rhodium now?"

"Yes, so now your now our new topest agent."

The agents cheered for him. Even Quinton was amazed by this, he didn't expect this to happen, but it just happened.

Soon afterward it was now time for the Xaltronians to go home now. Quinton was hugging Lance, Meg, Zachary, and Emily. "Thank you, Lance, Meg, thank you for everything." He then looks at the Moon Theater crew. "Thank you all for helping me."

"It was our pleasure, Quinton," Meg said.

"But, before I go," He gives Meg, and Lance something. "Take these holcons, these will call us whenever you feel like it." And he soon gives everyone one these things too. "Oh, and Lance take care of your new family."

"I will, and safe trip back."

Quinton then goes to Nana. "I'll miss you Nana, and it was an honor to finally meet you again." He hugs her.

"It was also an honor, my child." She hugs him too.

"Oh, and Joseph, come with us."

"What?" Joseph asked.

"Hey, I ruined your life, and there's nothing on Earth for you anymore. So would come with us?"

"It'will be my pleasure, but Earth is my home, and-"

Quinton sights. "I understand."

"And I'm going to make things right again. And tell your parents I'm sorry for everything."

"Will do. Oh, and we all hope that Earthlings and Xalotrains can live together someday, and maybe someday our kind can finally breathe the atmosphere for good."

"Then, we will be waiting," Mike said. "Oh, and I'm sorry for-"

"No, need to Mike."

The Xalontrains soon goes back into their ships, and the Supernova's old ship comes back to life once again. But before they can go inside, Nicky runs up to Emily and gives her another rose. "Here," Nicky said.

"Thank you, Nicky," Emily says, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Nicky blushed and everyone was like 'aww' by this.

Evelyn comes up to him. "Come on lover boy."

The ships go back into their air and fly away. Everyone waves goodbye to them and everyone on the ship waves goodbye to them too.

A week later, Lance and Meg finally got married. Their family and friends were there too, even holograms of the Xalotrians were there too. Meg and Lance are now husband and wife, and Lance is now Emily and Zachary's new step-father. Lance quits his job at the bakery and is now working at the Moon Theater. Also, Evelyn has recovered from the Earth's atmosphere and is back living with her family. Things are going great on Earth and Xaltron 2, and they're even better than before.

 **Welcome to the final part of the Supernova stories, but I'm still gonna write more Sing One Shots. I'm going to be busy with school, but it's only for two days, and I'll try to post as soon as possible. I've wanted to post some other stories too. See you all soon.**

 **P.S. These stories and characters are dedicated to Supernova2015. Thank you Supernova2015, for giving these ideas, and thank you for everything. Supernova2015, you deserve the credit really. Thanks once again.**


	20. Make-A-Wish

**Make-A-Wish**

At Meena's house, she was getting ready to go to work now, but before she does she kisses her 1-year-old twins and kisses her husband goodbye. Things are going well for Meena and Tyler and their twins. Meena calls her mother to watch the twins, while Meena and Tyler headed off to work.

While Meena is walking to the Moon Theater she was stopped by some fans and wanted to take pictures, get autographs and take selfies. Meena gladly took them. Even little children wanted her autograph, Meena was happy to do this for them. Meena loved her fans very much, mostly she loves children, it looked like Meena will do anything for her fans.

She finally gets inside the theater and is preparing for the next singing show. She was going to sing ' _Looking Through Your_ _Eyes_ '. Meena couldn't find a song at first, but Tyler found the song for her, she heard it and loved it. She already gave her husband, kids, and mom and grandma tickets for the show. Also, she already picked out a dress.

While Meena was practicing her song, Buster comes in with a letter. "Hey, Meena sorry to bother you but you got this," Buster said.

"What is it?" Meena asked.

"Well, let's take a look." Buster opens it and reads it to Meena. "It's from a fan parents."

"What else?"

Buster looks through it and was shocked by it. "Oh, it's a Make-A-Wish letter. His name is Jason and he's 6-year-old dog, and he has a heart failure."

Meena had a shocked look on her face and her eyes. "Aww, poor kid."

"Yes. It also says he's scared about the surgery, and he would like to meet you." Buster read the rest of the letter. "And also his address is on the letter too."

"I'll be glad to meet him."

"Thanks, tomorrow sounds good?"

"Of course."

Meena then takes the letter from Buster. She couldn't stop looking at the letter, she was very touched by this. Her biggest fan wants to meet his hero. Meena though she'll never get to do something like this, but it's for a fan who has a heart failure. Meena also wants to make the boy's day very special before his surgery begins.

After work, she goes to the store to buy muffin ingredients. She was going to bring Jason some blueberry muffins.

At home, she was making the muffins, while her husband was feeding the twins. Nolan throws spinach at him, and Tyler sights by this, and then looks at Meena in a better mood. "You look very happy honey," Tyler said.

"Oh, I'm doing this for a fan with a heart failure," Meena explained.

"Oh, a Make-A-Wish thing, glad you're doing this."

"Yeah, can't wait to meet him."

"Cool." Daisy then throws spinach at Tyer.

* * *

The next has come, and Meena found the house that Jason lived. She had the blueberry muffins for him and hopes he likes them. Meena knocks on the door, and came out a female dog, wearing a green apron. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, is this where Jason Rogers lives?" Meena asked.

"Oh, yeah, you must have got a letter?" She welcomes them in.

Before Meena can see Jason, Meena is sitting on the couch with Jason's parents. "Thanks for coming over Meena, Jason is you're the biggest fan." Jason's dad said.

"I bet he is. So how did this happened?"

Jason's mom looks down on the floor, with her eyes closed. "It all started 2 years ago, when he was four, his heart was begging to stop working, and-" The mom begins to cry now.

Jason's father comforts her. "Sorry, about this, Jason is very scared about the surgery, and it begins in three days."

"I'll be glad to see him whenever he comes."

Jason's mother then cries even harder, and runs out the door, while the father points upstairs before he goes after his wife. "His room is upstairs and second door to the left." He then goes outside.

Meena then gets the blueberries and goes upstairs to see Jason. She knocks on the door, but with no answer. "Hey, Jason you're in there?" She asked. Still, there was still no answer, so Meena goes into the room. She see's Jason curled up into his bed sheets. Meena sits down on the bed with him, she can see that Jason is very scared by the surgery. "You ok sweetie?"

Jason doesn't answer, but looks through a hole in his sheet and see's an elephant. "Meena?" He asked.

"Yes. How are you doing?"

Jason comes up and the blankets fall off him. "Not, good my heart is not working."

"Yeah, I heard."

"What are doing here?"

"Well, your parents wrote me a letter, and they say you were scared and saying you wanted to meet me." She explained.

Jason then hugs her, and Meena hugs him back. Jason was thrilled that he got to meet his hero. He even showed her his stuff, and also he loves to sing too. He was singing ' _Days In The Sun_ ', Meena could see that he also got a voice too.

Over the next day or two, Meena was getting really close and bonding with Jason and Jason was so happy about this. But tomorrow was the day for his new heart, he was still scared by this, but it looked like he doesn't mind it at all right now.

The night at the hospital, Jason was now lying in the hospital bed, waiting for tomorrow. His parents, older brother, and sister were there, also Meena was there too. "Try to get some rest sweetie." His mom said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, mama," Jason said.

"Good luck tomorrow little bro." His brother said.

"You're gonna need it." His sister said.

They all left, before saying goodbye to him. Jason then looks on top of the ceiling, and thinking maybe can really do this, and finally closes his eyes.

The next day has finally come, and Jason was being wheeled to his room for his new heart. He had an IV on him, he face seemed like he to scare by it, but he tried to put a brave face on him. Before he can go in, his family kisses him, and Meena kisses him on the forehead. And now it was time to go in.

After a few hours of surgery, there was still no word from the doctor yet. Jason's family told Meena that they were proud that Meena accepted Jason's wish to meet him. After other hour or two, the doctor finally came out. "MR and Mrs. Roger the treatment was a complete success." The chimp doctor announced.

Jason's family cheered with joy by this. "Thank you, doctor." Mr. Rogers said.

"No, problem, he'll have to stay at the hospital for a few weeks for him to recover."

"Thank you." Mrs. Roger said.

They finally got to see him and were kissing him all over the place. Meena comes up to him. "Hey, Jason I'm very proud of you. You were so brave."

"Thank you."

After another few weeks at the hospital, it was almost time for Jason to go home with his new heart. But before he can go home, Meena brings Buster over. "Mr. Moon?" Jason asked.

"Hey, kid, how you feeling?" Buster asked.

"Good, I get to go home."

"That's great. Oh, and listen the entire Moon Theater group were really proud of you, and we all wanted to give you this card." He gives Jason a card.

It was a get well card, it was signed by Buster, Johnny, Ash, Meena, Mike, Gunter, Rosita, and all the rest of the crew. Jason has tears from this. "Thank you."

"And we want you to be at our next singing show," Buster said.

Jason was even more excited by this.

* * *

After another week from recover, it was now time for the next singing show at the Moon Theater. Jason and his family were in the front row, to see a better view.

"Welcome everyone to our newest singing show, but before we begin, this show is dedicated to a young a boy who had a heart failure," Buster announced, and the audience was 'aww' by this. "But right now he has fully recovered, and let the show begin."

Jason was having the greatest time of his life, he never saw the entire Moon cast in the front row before. Right now came a break for everyone to grab some stuff. Buster comes up to Jason and his family. "Hey, Jason, can I talk to you?" Buster asked.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Follow me."

The two walked back and saw the entire cast cheering for him. "Hey, you're one brave pup kid," Mike said.

"Real proud," Rosita said.

"Ja, you brave," Gunter said.

"Awesome, dude," Lance said.

"Thank you all for this," Jason said.

"And also," Meena bends down to him. "Jason, I'm the last one, and I want you to join me."

Jason was surprised by this. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll love too."

Buster then walks back to the stage. "Ok, welcome our final act, Meena with her biggest fan, and who help this boy with his new heart," Buster announced.

The entire crowd cheered by this.

Meena and Jason walked to the stage, and were singing " _Looking Through Your Eyes_ ". The two begin to sing were really beautiful. Even Jason's family were amazed by Jason's singing voice. When they finally finished their song, the crowd cheered really loudly. The two bonds down.

Everyone walks back, and Buster wanted to take a picture of Meena and Jason together. The two were together and Meena puts her hands around Jason's shoulder.

"Thank, you Meena, it was an honor," Jason said.

"You're welcome Jason, I really had a good time spending time with you," Meena said.

The two begin to hug each other. Jason was so happy that he finally got his new heart was completely healthy now and finally got to meet his hero. Meena was also happy that she got to help out to do a Make-A-Wish for a fan. After this Make-A-Wish thing, Buster was glad to do this for sick children now and was glad to do this.

 **I think the Make-A-Wish program thing for children is a great thing because it helps children to make their dreams come true. I thought it would a good idea to write this kind of story. Stay tuned for more.**


	21. Much Fun in Years

**Announcement First: Before you, all read the new One Shot, I wanted to say one quick announcement first. A few days ago, I deleted three stories from my Sing One Shots stories, they were like requests, and questions in the story, but they weren't actually stories. So I deleted them, hope this doesn't confuse you all this much. Forgive me, and enjoy this new story.**

 **Much Fun in Years**

On a sunny Saturday day at the house of Johnny and Ash, they had the day off from the Moon theater. Johnny and his daughter Jasmine were at Rosita's house visiting her for the day, while Ash and her son Billy were at home. It was closer to 8:30, and Ash was preparing breakfast for Billy. "Billy, sweetheart time to get up." She called out.

Billy came into the kitchen and sat down. "Hey, mommy," Billy said as he sat down at the table.

Ash, kissed him on the forehead as she put the juice on the table. As they were eating breakfast together, Ash just finished chewing. "Hey, Billy now that daddy and Jasmine are at Aunt Rosita's house, I was thinking that maybe you and I can do something today."

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Sure, you can name the places today and we're doing it."

Billy just finished breakfast and quickly ran into his room and to take a shower and to get dress. Ash just laughed, and it seemed like her adopted son was really excited about this. Billy came out was wearing brown shorts, blue and red shirt, and white shoes. They just got out of the house and now on their way to do their stuff now.

The two porcupines were at the movies and were watching a superhero action movie. Right after the movie they went out to lunch and were having cheese pizza.

After lunch, the two went to an arcade. Ash and Billy were playing racing and Billy was beating his mom really good. Ash wanted to race again, but after again and again, Billy kept on beating her. Ash was now playing the guitar game and was doing awesome since she's using her guitar at home and at the Moon Theater every day. She now gave the guitar to Billy, and he wasn't doing good, he kept on failing at getting the colors wrong and pressing the wrong buttons all at the same time.

"Billy, remember what I told you," Ash said.

This time another song came up and this time Billy was doing good now, now he was getting the colors and buttons right. Ash thought he did pretty well this time. After the arcade, they went to get some ice cream. Ash was having a great time with her son. After ice cream, the two went to a park and were sitting under a tree.

"I gotta say, Billy, I haven't had this much fun year since I was your age," Ash said sitting next to her son. But Billy didn't say anything, he was sleeping next to her and cuddling her. Ash smiled and kisses him on the forehead.

Later Johnny and Jasmine came home and saw Ash and Billy sitting on the couch watching TV. Johnny kisses his wife and son. "Had a great time today?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, and how your day with Jasmine," Ash asked.

"Good, mommy," Jasmine said.

Ash told them everything about their day, so did Johnny too. Ash hoped she can do this again very soon with her daughter.

 **I'm very sorry if this chapter is too short. Just to let you all know, right after this chapter I'm going to write a few parodies in the One Shots stories. Next will be one with Mike, with a funny parody from good cartoon show from a long time ago. Thank you for reading my stories, and see you all later my friends.**


	22. Mystery Mayhem

**Mystery Mayhem**

On a Friday night, Mike was thinking of spending the entire day with Nancy and Aiden, since Mike has a date off today. Mike has been spending a lot of time at the Moon Theater, also with his family and friends too. He hardly went to the club that much, he's been taking it easy now. Mike didn't really want to bump into those bears again since he already paid them back for cheating at a card game a while back.

While Nancy was getting ready in the bathroom, while her husband was playing cards with Aiden, but it wasn't poker it was just a regular card game. "Ok, Aiden once someone doesn't have the same card they say 'gold fish', and you draw a card, and if they do they gave you the card," Mike explained.

"Ohh," Aiden said.

"Oh, and trust maybe buddy, don't cheat like I did one time."

"Why, not daddy?" Aiden asked.

"Well, cheating can get you into trouble, just like it did to me with those mean bears that we're trying to eat daddy."

Nancy comes into the living room now wearing a blue skirt with a green blouse and pink purse. "Ok, ready to go?" Nancy asked.

Both Mike and Aiden got up, and now we're on their way out of the house. Mike grabbed his keys while Nancy took her son's paw to the car. They go and now we're on they're way to do family things.

At Tyler's restaurant, Aiden was playing with his food and was cover in it too. Nancy laughed and took pictures of him covered in his food, and posted it on Facebook.

As the three mice walked down the streets, Nancy see's the mall, and was taking Aiden with her. "Hey, Mickey, Aiden and I are heading to the mall, why don't you go to the bar and play cards," Nancy suggested.

"No, I gave up on that stuff a long time ago," Mike explained.

"Nonsense, go on and have fun," Nancy said as she and Aiden walk towards the mall.

Mike watches them leaves and sights and goes inside. As Mike walked in he see's the bears that were after him a while back, he didn't want to play cards with them again, but Nancy did say to 'have fun'. So Mike just went up to them. "Hey," Mike said.

The bears looked down and weren't happy to see him at all. "What do you want?" Asked the bear boss.

"My wife told me to have fun, and lets cards again," Mike explained.

"Fine, but you better not cheat again." One of the bears said.

"Trust me, this time I won't," Mike said as he sat down on the table.

Now the three bears and Mike were now playing cards. Things were going ok now, this time Mike wasn't cheating. Mike kept on playing and was doing good, but as for the bears, they weren't doing good. After a half hour later Mike won and won some money too. "There you guys go, I won," Mike said.

The Bears just put up a fuss. Mike got a text from Nancy to meet her and their son outside. "Sorry, guys gotta go now," Mike said as he grabbed his money.

Before Mike can leave, the bear boss sees something in Mike's pockets. He grabs Mike and took something out of his pockets and it was a playing card. This made the bears even madder. "Why, you, you cheated again!" The bear boss shouted.

"Listen, guys, I was just teaching my son on how to play Gold Fish, I probably forgot I had that card with me," Mike explained. "Now, if you need me I'll be going home now."

The bears see's Mike, this time they were really furious with him. "What, do we do now boss?" Asked one of the bears.

"Trust me, boys, we're gone teach that pip screech a lesson. A lesson of Poker Joe." The bear boss explained.

* * *

The next day has come and Mike was heading to the mall to give Nancy a birthday president. Mike doesn't know what to buy, he asked Rosita, but she told him it's the thought that counts, but Mike heard that before.

As Mike enter the mall, three figures from on top of mall building watch him as he enters. They then disappeared. Mike went to at least five stores and didn't know what to give Nancy. He looks at some makeup and thought it was too much colored. He thought of buying her dresses but were too expensive. He thought of shoes but didn't know what kind of brand to give her. After many places to go to he finally found something special for her, he bought her a new blue purse with an 'N' in the middle.

Before Mike can leave the mall he see's some animals running away. He didn't know what was going on, but goes up and see's the problem. Mike see's three zombie bears scaring the animals away. "What in the-" Mike shouted.

The three zombie bears see's him and were chasing after him. Mike was running away. The zombies stopped and saw that Mike was nowhere to be seen, so they walked away and left the mall. Mike comes out from under a soda machine, and see's the bears struggling to open the door, but they left. "Zombies, how this be?" Mike asked himself.

"I can explain that." A voice said.

Mike looks back and saw a cat psychic with a crystal ball. "You can?" Mike asked.

"Yes, those zombies were the Ghost of Poker Joe and his two brothers." The cat psychic explained.

"Poker Joe? I thought he died at least 50 years ago."

"He did, but those three are not what you think "

"Why is that?"

"The truth will be revealed."

"Ok, I'' go figure it out," Mike said as he walked away.

The psychic watches him leaves. "Hey, where's my 5 dollars?"

Mike see's the door where the zombies left and find a gold necklace with a money symbol on it. "What's this? Why does it seem so familiar?"

Mike then see's the zombies next right to Mike's car and they were scratching it. "Hey!" Mike shouted

The zombies looked at him and were chasing him again. "Whoops, maybe this a bad idea." Mike started to run.

Mike and the zombies were back in the mall and were chasing after him. The chase was like that show Mike watched with Nancy, the chase was like the _Benny Hill Show_. The zombies were chasing him to store to store and we're going to in circles. Mike was hiding under a plant, and the zombies walked away.

Mike thought of how can bears mess up his car, and no way zombies could learn that fast. He also thought why were they after him and not everyone else. Before he can think again, he see's a hat on the floor, the one where Poker Joe was wearing. He looked at it and saw receipt on it, and the hat was brand new, and not old.

"Of, course those zombies aren't real, they're fake," Mike said.

"Exally." Said the cat psychic who was now behind him

"Aww!" Mike jumped. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, but those zombies, are not only after you, they're after your wife and child."

Mike's eyes are wide open. "Nancy and Aiden. I gotta get to them." Mike runs away to warn his wife and son.

"Hey, I still need my 5 dollars."

Mike enter his car and was trying to call Nancy but wouldn't answer. He just remembers that Nancy and Aiden were going over Rosita's house to visit, so Mike hit the peddles, and tries to get there before the zombies can.

* * *

At Rosita's house, she was having coffee with Nancy while Aiden was playing with Rosita's kids.

"So, Nancy what is Mike getting you?" Rosita asked.

"I told him, I didn't want anything, but he didn't listen so he went out," Nancy said.

"Really, he called to asked what he should give you, but I told him it's the thought that counts," Rosita said.

"That's Mike for you."

"Yeah."

Out of nowhere Mike came into the door and was out of breathing. "Mike, what happened?" Nancy asked.

"Zombies, three zombie bears are after you and Aiden. Poker Joe and his brothers." Mike explained.

Rosita and Nancy laughed silently. "Mike, there's n such thing as zombies," Rosita said.

"Yeah, and Poker Joe and his brothers died 50 years ago."

"You don't understand there are-" Mike was interrupted by a hit on the door.

The zombie's arms trying to break down the door. They come in.

"Very well, we stand corrected," Nancy said.

"RUN!" Rosita shouted.

Mike, Nancy, and Rosita were running in the house, and running to the door to door, running in another room and coming out of another room. Mike, Nancy, and Rosita ran into a dead end, and the zombies gang up on them.

Before they can strike, Aiden comes up to the zombies and gives them boxes of candy to the zombies. "Here, you go," Aiden said and walked to his parents.

The zombies didn't know what was going on, but Rosita's kids were right behind them, and it looked likes they want the candy. "CANDY!" Yelled the piglets.

The piglets tackle the zombies to the ground to get their candy. Mike, Nancy, and Rostia watches this, and couldn't take their eyes off it. When the piglets were done the zombies were now down.

Mike comes up to them. "Sorry zombies, now let's see who three really are." Mike, Nancy, and Rosita take off the zombies masks. "The bears?" Mike asked in a surprised way.

"Yes, yes it is." The bear boss said.

"But, why?" Nancy asked.

"Because your idiot husband cheated again." One of the bears explained.

"I did not cheat," Mike said.

"But how did you know they weren't real?" Rosita asked.

"Well, of them dropped their necklace, and I thought it looked familiar, and they were messing up my car, and I also thought how can zombies be so smart to destroy a car. But my biggest clue was Poker Joe's hat, it still had its receipt, and it was brand new." Mike explained.

"And we would have gotta away with it if weren't for those crazy piglets." The bear boss said.

"But that still doesn't explain why Mike cheated at cars again," Nancy said.

"I can, I actually left a card in daddy's pocket, so sorry."

The bears look at the little mouse. "Why you little brat wait until we get our claws on you and-" Nancy hits them in the face.

"Never call my boy that again. Got it?"

Mike, Rosita, Aiden, and the piglets looked at this with a shocked look in their eyes. "Now, I know why I married your mother buddy," Mike whispers to his son.

Mike gives Nancy her birthday president. "Oh, honey it's beautiful."

"See, glad you like it."

The two kiss and the kids didn't like the kissing part by the adults.

After the mystery, the bears got 500 hours of community service and were sentenced 6 months to prison. But they weren't banished from the bar, but Mike posted a restraining order on them and saying if they come near him, or his family again, they go back to the slammer.

Mike decided not to go back to the bar again and was going to spend more time with his friends and family. He and Nancy bought a new house, and now they were now expecting a new member to the family.

 **I wanted to write a parody story about Mike and the bears with a mystery. Who was a fan of Scooby Doo? It was such a great show, so I decided to write this. Sorry for any grammar mistakes that I made. Next chapter will be focused on Johnny, and how his father became a criminal and who Johnny's mother was. Stay tuned for the new chapter.**


	23. Family Sticks Together

**Family Sticks Together**

On a Friday night Johnny, Ash, and they're adopted son Billy was watching television while they're adopted daughter Jasmine was sleeping in her bedroom. Billy had his head down on his mother's lap while she was stroking him. Later on, Ash was carrying her son to bed and kisses him good night.

And now Johnny and Ash were now getting ready to go to bed. "Hey, big guy I was thinking that maybe we can take the kids to an amusement park tomorrow since we have the day off for the weekend," Ash said while she got into the bed.

Johnny sights. "Yeah, about, I forgot to tell you that my dad called me today and saying that he and Uncle Stan and Marcus probation tomorrow, and they'll be free," Johnny explained.

"Be free that's great."

"Yeah, I guess." Johnny looking a little sad.

Ash gets up and touches his shoulders. "Why, is everything ok?"

"A little yes and no."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, tomorrow is the anniversary of my mom's-" Johnny gets a tear in his eyes.

"You never told us about your mom."

"I, don't like to talk about it hon. I'm going to bed now. Night." He kisses her goodnight.

"Ok, goodnight." She then kisses him.

Ash turns off the light. Johnny doesn't really close his eyes, it felt like tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day for him. But he was excited that his dad, and uncles were finally getting a release from probation. But why is he upset, and why is he also upset that tomorrow might not be a good day, and what did he mean about his mom?

* * *

The next day has come and Marcus, Stan, and Berry were in suits, and so was Johnny and was in court. Ash and the children were sitting in the back watching this. Things were going well for Marcus, Stan, and Berry. "Ok, Marcus, Stan and Berry Stephenson you are now free animals." The judge said.

The entire court clapped and left now. Johnny then hugs his father and uncles now. "Congrats, dad, and you two Uncle Stan and Berry," Johnny said.

"Thak you Johnny. Right now we're gonna open up the garage again and make things right?" Marcus explained.

"What he said," Stan said.

"Yeah, no more robberies or anything," Berry said.

"Thank you guys," Johnny said.

Jasmine and Billy then run up to Marcus and wanted to hug him. "Grandpa!" Billy and Jasmine both yelled out and jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Hey, there's my grandchildren," Marcus said while giving them a hug. Billy's quills get him. "Ouch."

They all walked outside and headed to the cars. "Hey, dad still remember the time tonight?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, and we see you tonight Johnny."

"Ok, see ya later dad."

Johnny then drives home with his family. He was so happy that his dad and uncle were now free from probation, he was also happy that they're gonna make their lives even better now, and was going to reopen the garage. But for some reason, Johnny seemed a little upset about something.

At the house, Johnny and Ash were setting out party plates and food. They invited their friends to the party. Jasmine and Billy were playing with crayons and were drawing their grandpa and great uncles some pictures. Jasmine was getting more paper out of the drow and see's pictures of a little gorilla boy with two adult gorillas. The big male gorilla looks like their grandpa.

"Hey, daddy?" Jasmine asked.

Johnny bends down. "Yeah, sweetheart?" Johnny asked.

"Who's this?" She shows him the pictures.

Johnny takes the picture and was saddened by this. "That's grandpa, me and," Johnny sights. "And that's grandma."

"That's your mom?" Ash asked

"Yeah."

"Daddy, are you sad?" Billy asked.

"I'm fine."

"What happened to her?" Ash asked.

"Well, I guess I should tell you."

* * *

 **Flashback 24 years ago**

A male gorilla was sitting in the waiting room in the hospital. He kept on sitting there until a crocodile doctor comes out. "Marcus Stephens?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah?" Marcus asked.

"Would you like to meet your son?"

Marcus smiles. "Yeah." He said silently.

Marcus walks to his wife's hospital bedroom to see her and their newborn baby. Marcus reaches the room and see's his wife laying on the bed holding her son in her arms.

"He's perfect Amy," Marcus said silently again.

"Thank you, Marcus." She kisses her husband. Then she kisses her newborn son. "Welcome, to the family Johnathan."

"Johnathan? I was hoping for Johnny really."

"Well, Johnny can be his nickname." She said while teasing Marcus.

"Really?" He also teased her too.

Months went by and so did years too. Johnny was beginning to walk now and was beginning to speak. Amy was a kind and loving animal, wife, and mother too. She taught Johnny on how to play the piano.

Now a 6-year-old Johnny was finishing up playing the piano. "Very, good Johnny." His mom said.

"Thanks, mom." Young Johnny said.

Then Marcus comes in with a birthday cake. "Happy birthday Johnny," Marcus said.

Johnny blew out the candles and was cover in frosty everywhere. His mom took pictures and laughed. Things were going perfectly well, what can go wrong?

One day at the doctor's office, Marcus and Amy were there while Johnny was at school. For the past week or two, Amy was feeling a little tired and sick for unknown reasons. After tests results came back Amy was diagnosed with cancer. So, Marcus felt like he should work more hours and trying to support his wife and child. Amy felt like she still needed to support her family, she also didn't want to leave Johnny.

Marcus and Amy were sitting at the dining table. "I think we should tell him, honey," Amy said

"How would he react?" He then asked.

"I don't know." Amy sights. "Hey, Johnny sweetie, can you come here please?"

Johnny walks into the kitchen. "Yes?" Young Johnny asked.

"Honey, mommy's been diagnosed with cancer." She explained.

"What's cancer, mom?"

"It means mom is very sick," Marcus explained.

"But, no matter what happens sweetie mommy will always be here for you." She picks up Johnny into her arms and hugs him. Marcus also comes into the hug.

After a year of being diagnosed with cancer, Amy was in the hospital bedroom. She bravely fought cancer and didn't have much time to live.

Johnny was there and Amy stroked his hair. "Be a good boy Johnny," Amy said.

Johnny begins to cry. "Yes, mom."

Marcus comes up to his wife. "Marcus take care of Johntahn."

"I will." He then gets tears.

Amy then closes her eyes for the last time and dies. Johnny then cries even harder, while Marcus puts his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

After the funeral Marcus now a task to do, and that was to take care of Johnny. Johnny was lost without his mother, the two were very close. Whenever Johnny had a nightmare Amy was always there to comfort him, and whenever he got sick, Amy always took care of him and stayed home from work to take care of him.

Months went by and Marcus was in financial trouble. He spent a lot of hours trying to fix cars and motorcycles but still didn't make a lot of money to support him and Johnny. So, Marcus called his brothers Stan and Berry to help him rob a store at night when it was close. Marcus knew it was wrong, but he needed the money to support him and his son. After a few robberies, Marcus decided to turn a life of crime along with his brothers. So he and Johnny moved into the garage.

After years of robberies, Marcus, Stan, and Berry were finally caught and were in jail. Marcus was in his prison jumpsuit, just sitting on the prison bed. His brothers come up to him. "Big, brother come on, you knew we were gonna get caught sometimes and-" Berry was cut off.

"You don't understand, I just called Johnny, not my son, and I broke Amy's promise. I'm a monster and terrible father." Marcus said.

"Marcus, you just made a mistake, and you loved Amy, so maybe it's time to redeem yourself when we get out," Berry said.

Marcus didn't say anything, so his brothers just walked away.

* * *

 **Back to Present Day**

"And that's everything." Johnny just finished his story.

"Johnny, I'm very sorry," Ash said coming up to him hugging him.

"Thanks, Ash."

The family begins to hug now.

"I gotta go pick up my dad and uncles now," Johnny said and got up.

"Ok, we're finish up," Ash said.

Johnny heads to his truck and begins to head to the garage to pick up his dad and uncles. Even though Johnny lost his mom at a young age, he knew that he has his own family to take care of, and he knew that his mom would have been an honor to see her grandchildren for the first time. Johnny begins to sang ' _I'm Still Here_ '.

Johnny arrived at the garage and saw his dad and uncle fixing up the garage. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, Johnny."

"Hey, kid," Berry said.

"How are you doing?" Stan asked.

"Good, looks like you're fixing this place up."

"Yeah, we got some customers for next week, and we're getting our lives back."

"Great, dad. So you three ready to go?"

"Yeah," Marcus said, and Berry and stan both nodded. But before Johnny can walk off he was stopped by his dad. "You always reminded me of her." He gets tears. "Johnny, I'm sorry, when your mom died I was lost, I was financial trouble, trying to support you. And I'm sorry."

Johnny runs up to him and hugs him too. "I already have forgiven you, dad."

"Johnny, promise me you raise your children the right way, that I never did with you," Marcus said.

"I will dad."

The four gorillas begin to hug now. After that, they all headed back to the house now and everyone was there now and were celebrity now. Jasmine and Billy made their great uncles and grandpa and picture and were happy that they get to see him now. Johnny was so happy that he has a wife, kids now, and was also happy that his dad and uncles were now officially free now.

Johnny heads to his room and sees's his mom's picture. He sights while smiling. "Thanks, mom. I still wish you were here with us right now, but I hope you'll watch over us right now." Johnny said while he has tears, and walks off now. Johnny had a new thing to do now, and that was to be there for his family because family sticks together.

 **New chapter updated. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and all. I wanted to write a story about Johnny's mom, and how Johnny's father became a criminal. See you all soon, bye. Oh, and the song I put in ' _I'm Still Here_ ' is from Disney's _Treasure Planet_.**


	24. Aliens in the Mansion

**Thanks first: I would love to thanks Supernova2015 for giving me this idea with Nana Noodleman, and with the idea of the Supernova Triplets. Thank you Supernova2015. I've made a few changes to the story.**

 **Aliens in the Mansion**

It was a nice Thursday afternoon at the mansion of Nana Noodleman. She was drinking some tea and reading a nice book. While reading her book, she see's a something coming down from the sky, and it lands in her backyard.

"What in the world?" She asked herself.

She and her penguin butler went to the backyard and saw a weird looking thing. It was some kind of weird ship, and it opened up. Nana and her butler were a little scared. Three little figures came out, and it was Ricky, Dicky and Nicky Supernova, the sons of Quinton and Evelyn Supernova. Nana hasn't seen them in over a month now.

"Boys, it's been a while," Nana said as she gave the triplets big hugs.

"Nana," Dicky said.

"We missed you," Ricky said.

"I miss you three two, and what are you doing here." She asked.

"Three teenage bullies tricked us into a ship as a prank, and here we are," Nicky explained.

"Well, I still have the Holocron that your father gave me, so I'll give him a call."

Nana, her butler, and the triplets went into the mansion and went to call Quinton. Nana found the Holocron and was calling him now. Quinton picked up. "Nana, hey, good to see, what's up?" Quinton asked.

"Good, my boy. Oh, listen your sons are on Earth and-"

"I know I saw the whole thing, are they ok?"

The boys come up. "We're ok dad," Ricky said.

Quinton sights. "Ok, good. Listen, boys, I'm sending Zoe to come get you. So stay safe."

"Ok, dad," Dicky said.

"And not to worry, I'll watch over them," Nana said.

"Thanks, Nana, Supernova out." Quinton turns off the Holocron.

Nana turns to her butler. "Give the boys some water please."

"Of course." The butler said.

"Don't worry, my children I'll watch over you," Nana said.

"Thanks, Nana," Dicky said.

The doorbell rang, and Nana went to go see who it was. She opened the door, and it was Lance and his new family. "Hey, Nana we're wondering if you can join us for dinner," Meg said.

The triplets looked up and saw them, and they run to them. "Meg, Lance," Ricky yelled out.

"Hey." Meg hugs them. So did Lance Zachary and Emily too.

For some reason, Nicky was hugging Emily in a tight hug. The adults found this very interesting. The triplets explained what happened to them too, and were shocked that some bullies did this to them.

"Well, little ones look like Nana is watching over you for a while," Lance said.

"Yes." The triplets said together.

They all begin to have dinner now, and we're talking and laughing at the same time. Also, Dicky was doing some magic tricks with his Xaltronians psychic abilities. When it was time for Lance and his family to leave, Nicky gave out a smile to Emily and waved goodbye to her. His brother was giving him kisses as a joke.

Nana tucked them in. "Ok, boys get some sleep, we're going to the Moon Theater tomorrow," Nana said.

The boys yawned and went to sleep now. Nana kissed them goodnight.

* * *

The next day at the Moon Theater Nana and the triplets were in the limbo and we're on their way to the Moon Theater now. When they reached there, the triplets forgot how big the theater was from the inside.

"Ah, Nana welcome and-" Buster had a shocked face. "Hey, aren't you Quinton's kids?" He then asked.

"Yes." The triplets said together.

"It's a long story, Mr. Moon," Nana said.

They saw the performers performing, and were surprised to see the Supernova Triplets again, and explained everything to them. Also, the triplets were watching the performers sing and dance too, and they liked it. Nicky saw that Lance brought Emily along with him, so Nicky went over to her.

"Hey, Emily," Nicky said as he blushed.

"Hey, Nicky." Emily also blushed too.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, mommy is going to have a baby."

"That's nice."

The two were laughing and talking to each other. Lance saw his stepdaughter talking to a boy, but his new wife told him to always stay calm. Lance remember how Nicky was talking to Emily the first time he met her.

Nana bought three tickets for the boys so they can see the new show. Even though Nana's godson Quinton wasn't there, it felt like that his boys we're her own grandkids, and she loved them too.

Back at the mansion, Nicky was helping with Nana moving some stuff into her room. "Hey, Nicky do you have a crush on Emily?" She asked.

Nicky then blushed. "Well, um, it's just um-"

"It's ok, child, maybe you do, and maybe you don't."

"She's beautiful."

"Indeed she is."

* * *

The next night has come for the new show at the Moon Theater, and the play was _King Arthur_. The boys saw the play and were amazed at how it went. There were a few happy and sad moments in it too, it didn't really make the boys cry, but not too much. When the show ended, everyone went backstage, and went to get everybody's autograph and wanted to take pictures.

Nana, the triplets, Lance, Meg, Emily, and Zachary went back to the mansion to have dessert. The triplets were touching Meg's tummy to feel the baby. They then hear a strange noise coming from outside, and went to go see what it was. They saw another spaceship, and came out was Zoe Starlight, Meena's Xaltronian counterpart.

"Zoe Starlight, great to see you again," Meg said.

"It's great to see you all again too, but Quinton sends me here to bring back his kids." She said and explained.

The boys were like 'aww' by this, but they had to go back home now.

"Goodbye Nana, and thanks for taking care of us," Nicky said.

"You're welcome boys." She hugs the boys into a tight hug.

Lance, Meg, Zachary, Emily, and also Nana's butler came into a group hug. Zoe sights and laughs and didn't want to feel left out, and also came into the group hug.

Zoe and the triplets walked back into the ship, but Nicky runs up to Emily and gives her one last hug. Meg was like 'aww' by this. Nicky then heads back to the ship. The ship then leaves and then heads back to space. Nana was happy to see some old friends again, and she hopes to see her godson Quinton again very soon.

When they returned to Xaltron II, Quinton and Evelyn were reunited with her boys, and three bullies were sentenced to two months of community service, and a 1-year probation. Quinton believes that maybe one day that Earthlings and Xaltronians could live together one day, but who knows, the future can only tell one day.

 **New chapter updated, once again thank you Supernova2015 for giving me the idea. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in here, but I hope you all like it. Coming soon tomorrow or Saturday, a new story Supernova II. Stay tuned for the new story.**


	25. Supernova II Part 1, Prologue

**Supernova II Part 1, Prologue**

Long ago, on the Planet Xaltron II, the Stardust agents have been protecting other planets from other alien threats for years and years. It was run by Malcolm Stardust, the owner of Stardust Enterprise. They went around on many planets for years, but the Earth was forbidden for them since they can only survive only year on the planet since the atmosphere of Earth will kill them. But there was one Stardust agent named Quinton Supernova who went to Earth to look for his wife who went missing a year ago. Quinton made friends with the Earthlings and found his Earthling counterparts. There was a rhino who believed that the Xaltronians ruined his life, but he found out that he ruined his own life, and put his past behind him. Stardust agents made a sworn an oath to protect other planets, and not try to ruin it.

But there was one Stardust agent named Krall who resembles a goat from Earth. He was a brute agent and didn't treat criminals in a nice way, he always beat them up so badly that he put them in the emergency room. His two brother Biff and Tannen who were also Stardust agents, even though they knew what he was doing what was wrong, they still loved him with all their heart.

One day Krall begin to grow power hungry, so he and his brothers went to other planets, and destroyed them, with all of the people in it. Biff and Tannen didn't want to do it, but they were forced to do it. They destroyed a ton of planets, and when the Consolers of Xaltron II found out, the three brothers were found guilty. Biff and Tannen didn't care one bit, but Krall was furious. They were banished from Xaltron II forever, but Krall swore revenge, someday he would return, and swore he'll destroy Xaltron II.

The three brothers found the planet Earth. The three brothers were never heard from again, some say they survived the Earth's atmosphere even though it's impossible for them, since they can survive a year, and some say they're still alive somewhere. But Krall will return, and when he does Xaltron II will be in real danger.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Not too long after the events of the alien thing, Lance moved in with his new family. He's even expecting a child of his own soon.

Meg was putting the lunch plates away, while she saw her daughter Emily looking out the window. She comes up to her daughter, not looking sad or anything, but looks like she's staring into space.

"Honey, you ok?" Meg asked.

"Yes, mommy I'm fine," Emily said.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I miss Nicky mommy."

"Nicky Supernova? And why do you miss him." She sits down with her daughter.

"I don't know, I just do."

Meg probably knew it already. Her little daughter is in love with Nicky, and she can see that when Nicky first met Emily, she can see that Nicky is also in love with Emily. Meg didn't want to say anything, but she came up with an idea.

"Hey, Lance can you come here please?"

Lance puts down his guitar and comes up to them. "What's up?" He asked.

"Can you take Emily for a walk down the city, please? She seems a little down," She comes up to his ear and whispers. "I think she misses Nicky Supernova."

Lance nods. "Ok."

Lance takes his stepdaughter's hand and went for a walk into the city of Calatonia. Lance has only been Zachary and Emily's stepfather for only a month now. Emily was very close to her stepfather, and Lance has been a little overprotective of her.

The two porcupines then see's a tent down the alley. "Hey, daddy, can we go see what's in that tent?" Emily asked.

"Sure," Lance said.

The two walked down the alley, and enter the tent. They see a crystal ball and llama fortune teller. "Welcome my friends." The llama said.

Lance looks at her. "Hey, aren't you that bank employee?"

The fortune teller was Judith who works at the bank, but why was she wearing a fortune teller costume? "Indeed, I used to tell fortunes back in high school, and I read my one time, and found out I would work at a bank someday. And I can tell your future, for $10." She said.

"Sure, why not." Lance then hand her $10.

"Thank you, but I can take only one."

"I'll do it," Emily said.

"Very well." She then activates the crystal ball. "Let's see what your future holds."

The crystal ball then has smoke in it and goes into the future.

* * *

 **!3 years into the future**

Emily comes out of her room, who looks like she's 18 years old now. She is now a beautiful young porcupine who's an actress and enjoys it, but mostly she loves helping animals who don't have anything. Every day after school, she always picks up her younger brother Ashton from school and defends him from bullies.

Every day in the city, she always signed autographs for fans and took pictures with them too. She see's Luna the daughter of Buster Moon comes up to her, and Luna looks like she's 15 years old.

"Hey, Emily would you like to join the next show me and my dad are running? It's a charity case too." Luna explained.

"Of course." She said and signed her named down.

Emily loved everything, her job, her friends, her family, her fans, and everything. She felt like she was missing one thing in her life. She looked up at the sky and was probably thinking of somewhere that she meant long ago.

 **Xaltron II**

On the planet of Xaltron II Nicky Supernova who is now 18 years old, even though he grew up into a young man, he wasn't that well like on this planet. The Xaltronians thinks he's a menace because of his jokes and wrecking stuff all of the time. Nicky tries to explain that he was only trying to help out, but people just laughed at him. His parents try to stand up to him, but he doesn't want it.

One day, Nicky see's a little boy who's climbing up on a building, and Nicky thinks that's he's going to get hurt. So he goes up there to try to get him down.

Nicky climbs up and tries to reach for the little boy. "It's ok, I got you." He takes the boy into his arms. Nicky reaches for a pole, and he manages to grab it, and they slide down. But the pole falls to the ground and hits a car

His father see's him. "Son, what happened?" Quinton asked.

"Well um-"

"That's it Supernova!" Yelled a bear Xaltronian.

"That boy is a menace." A Xaltronian

His father tries to calm them down. "He was trying to help out some kid and-"

"I'm warning you, you keep that freak away from here."

Nicky looked shocked by this. And everyone in the crowd agrees and walks away.

Later at Nicky's grandparent's house, he's sitting with his grandpa Lem. "Son, don't listen to what they say to you, and-"

"They're right grandpa, I'm am a freak, and I try to help out I really do," Nicky said.

"Come on, here's my walkman, it always cheers you up and-"

"It's not going to work this time grandpa." He said and walked out.

Nicky heads on top of some buildings. Nicky always wanted to help some people, but always wrecks everything. He begins to sing ' _I Can Go The Distance'_. Malcolm comes on top and see's him, Malcolm also believes Nicky is a good kid, and so does the other agents of Stardust.

"Your not a menace Nicky," Malcolm said.

"Yes, I am."

Malcolm puts his finger on his chin and comes up with a good idea. "Hey, how about you do something for me."

"What?"

"Well, the High Consolers want pictures of the Planet Earth and want to see what it's like, and to see what it's like to live there."

"Mr. Stardust, you know Xaltronians can only-"

"I know, but how would you like to volunteer for this? You can go by yourself. And probably do a nice thing in the community"

Nicky didn't say anything, but he thought maybe this can prove he's not a menace, and will a nice thing for his people, and they can live on Earth someday, and find a way to breathe the atmosphere.

"I'll do it."

"Perfect."

Later Nicky was near the spaceships, his family was there to see him leave, and also the Stardust agents too.

"Good luck sweetie," Evelyn said as she gave Nicky a kiss.

"You're gonna need it, little bro," Ricky said.

"Good luck Nicky," Dicky said.

"I'm really proud of you son," Quinton said and gave him a hug. He hands him his old keytar. "Listen to it."

"Thank you, dad."

Nicky then went into the spaceship.

"Goodluck Nicky Supernova." One of the High Consolers said.

"I won't let you down," Nicky said as he starts up the ship.

The ship then starts and begins to leave now. The Stardust agents then solutes. Evelyn sheds a tear, she can see that her youngest triplet is going on his own now. Nicky begins to sing ' _I Can Go The Distance_ ', once again.

He then see's the Earth, and was about to go on his mission. "Ok, this is my chance to prove I'm not a menace." He said to himself as he put on his helmet due to Xaltronian rules.

He says something in his mind. ' _I hope I get to see you again Emily. I really miss you, but I had a mission to do, but I hope I get to see you again._ '

Nicky then lands on the Earth in the woods. He activates a camouflage on the ship, so it would be found by some animals. The ship then blends into the forest.

"Ok, here I go," Nicky said to himself.

In another location, a goat was sitting alone in a chair and opens his eyes. "Ahh, the time has finally come." The goat said to himself and got up from his chair, and laughed.

 **Supernova II part 1 is now done. This chapter will take place years after one-shots, but it will only last until the Supernova II stories are done, and will go back to the present day. This time I'm not going to do 10 parts, I'm gonna try to do at least 5 or 6 parts in these one-shots stories. I hope you like this new Supernova story. This is also dedicated to Supernova2015, for giving some ideas along the way. See you all soon, and I hope you might like this.**


	26. Supernova II Part 2, Reunited

**Supernova II Part 2, Reunited**

After Nicky landed on Earth to fulfill a mission for Xaltraon II. His mission was to take pictures of the Earth, so someday Xaltroanians can one day live on the planet, and find a way so they can breathe the atmosphere permanently. But Nicky wants to prove on his planet that he's not a menace.

He's been on Earth for almost 11 and half months on the planet Earth, and almost done to finish his mission. Nicky knew that he has to go back to Xaltron II within a month or soon, or he'll die from the atmosphere. But Nicky wants to see someone that he hasn't seen for years, and that was Emily.

Nicky was now in his ship calling Malcolm Stardust. "This Stardust," Malcolm answered.

"Mr. Stardust, I'm happy to report, that I'm now done with my mission," Nicky announced

"That's great kid, you're welcome to return now."

"That's great sir, but I think I want to- see another city first before I come home."

"Very, well, but may I ask why?"

"Sorry sir, but it's personal, Nicky Supernova out." Nicky ends the call.

Nicky then sights and then heads to the city of Calatonia to see Emily. He knows why he wants to stay on Earth before his time is up, he was in love with Emily. He wonders what she'll look like now.

 **Xaltron II**

Malcolm Stardust, the High Counselors of Xaltron II, and Quinton Supernova were in a board meeting. "Mr. Stardust, are you sure you don't know why he's not telling you why he's staying on Earth?" Asked on the Counselors who resembles an alligator.

"I'm afraid not."

"But, I think I know why." Quinton came up.

"And that is Supernova?" Asked another Counselor who resembles a snake.

"My son is in love with an Earthling," Quinton explained.

"'In love'?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes."

"We see, love is powerful, but he knows he has to return in a month."

"I know sir, but he'll return," Quinton said.

"Very well, you may go now."

Quinton and Malcolm then walk out. They knew from the beginning that Nicky was in love with Emily, they knew when he gave her rose years ago the last time they were on Earth.

 **Earth**

In the city of Calatonia, Nicky lands and finds the nearest spot to make his ship camouflage. Nicky then comes out and stretches his neck. "Ok, here I go." He says silently.

When he walks out, a cloaked figure comes out of the bushes. "Ha, ha, ha perfect go on child, find her." He puts something on the ship, for some reason he found the ship, and then walks away.

Nicky is then walking around the city and forgets how big it was. He wonders if he'll find Emily, or maybe some old friends that he meant all these years ago. Animals were staring at him, and what he was wearing. They thought he looked weird, but also thought he was some nerd. He didn't see where he was going because he bumps into a female porcupine.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The female porcupine said as she helped Nicky up.

"It's fine, it was my-" He see's that the porcupine that he bumps into was Emily. "Emily."

"Yes, and let me guess you want an autograph?" She asked.

"Oh, no thanks, but it's me."

"Do I know you?"

"It's me, Nicky Supernova."

Emily gasps. "Nicky?"

"Yes."

She then hugs him. "I missed you."

He hugs back. "And I missed you too."

"Come on, let's go to Nana's mansion." She grabs his paw and the two ran off.

Emily explained everything on what happened for the past few years. And Nicky told her on what happened to him also, and also his mission too.

"You're not a menace Nicky, you're just trying to help," Emily said.

"I know, but I want to help and-"

"I know, but you know that you have to-"

"Don't worry I'm still breathing."

The two finally arrived at Nana's house and came to her penguin butler. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Can we speak to Nana please?" Nicky asked.

"Of course, come in." He welcomed them in.

Nana comes up, but this time she was in a wheelchair. "Emily, what brings you here?" Nana asked.

"Not much, but look, Nicky is here."

Nicky waved. "Hey, Nana."

"Nicky." She holds out her arms.

Nicky hugged her. "I miss you too. But why are in a wheel-"

"Oh, this I'm just old, but I'm not sick or dying, I still have more years in me."

"That's good."

After explaining everything to Nana, Nana decided to give Nicky another hug before he and Emily left. Nana was so happy that her godson's son was here, but also worried, she knew about the conditions of Xaltronians, but she also knew that Nicky is a big boy now.

The two reached her parent's house. "Mom, dad I'm home," Emily said.

"Emily, and oh, you brought a friend," Meg said.

"Mom, it's Nicky Supernova."

Lance and Zachary come out. "No way Nicky, long time no see man." Zachary came out and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you again," Lance said.

"And you grew so handsome now," Meg said.

Ashton comes out. "Oh, Nicky this is my half-brother Ashton," Emily said.

"Nice to meet you, little guy." Nicky gave him a handshake.

"Nice to meet you."

Meg and Lance told Nicky, that he can stay in the guest bedroom, and is welcome in the house. Nicky also told them about his mission too. "Oh, great that you're helping your family and friends Nicky. And I don't any menace in your eyes." Meg said.

"I don't know, maybe I am."

"No sense, dude," Zachary said.

From outside the cloak figure was watching them. No one saw him. He then walks away.

Bedtime came, and Emily was bringing some blankets for Nicky. "Here, you go Nicky."

"Thanks."

"No problem, oh I'm going to the Moon Theater tomorrow you want to come?"

"Sure."

"Perfect, and it's also another great thing too."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Mr. Moon's daughter is holding a charity contest, and if we make enough money it will go to the children's hospital."

"Cool."

"Well then get some rest."

"Ok, night."

"Night." Emily walks out and turns off the lights.

Nicky then gets into the covers. He wanted to see Emily again, and he did. He can see that she really became more beautiful, and she was really pretty now.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, the cloaked figure was in the woods, and two goats were waiting for him. The cloaked figure takes off his cloak and was a goat. "The time has finally come boys." He announced.

He laughed, but for some reason, the other two goats didn't laugh, they seemed that they were scared of the other goat for some reason.

 **Part 2 now done. Once again I wish to apologize for any grammar mistake that I have made while writing this. These one-shots will focus mostly on Emily and Nicky and about their relationship too, and I hope you all like it, and Earthling falling in love with a Xaltronian. Stay tuned for Part 3.**


	27. Supernova II Part 3, Secrets

**Supernova II Part 3, Secrets, Master Plan, and Love**

In the woods, the goat in the robe was talking to two other goats that were with him. The goat in the robe was spying on Nicky for some reason. The goat was planning on something with the other two goats, but the other two goats look a little scared of him for some reason.

"Alright boys, the time has finally come." The goat said.

"No offense brother, but can we not do this, he's just a kid." The other goat said.

"Oh, Biff do you remember back on Xaltron II?" He asked

"Yes Krall, we remember." The other goat said.

The three goats were the Xaltronians that were banished from Xaltron II forever that destroyed planets and everyone who lived in it.

"Krall please, let's do this. Look, 14 years ago you pretended that you were a general in the army but-" Tannen's shirt was grabbed by Krall's hooves.

"Either you help, or you'll pay in the consequence."

"Very well."' Tannen said, and Biff nodded too.

"Perfect, but first we must spy on the boy, I got another plan with an old friend," Krall explained in plan and laughed.

* * *

Nicky got up and ate breakfast, right now he and Emily were now off to the Moon Theater. While they were walking to the theater, Nicky wanted to hold Emily's paw, but for some reason, he didn't want to, not yet anyway.

When they arrived at the Moon Theater, Nicky has forgotten how big the theater was. "Wow, I have forgotten how big it was," Nicky said looking up at the theater.

"It's been like this for a long time Nicky," Emily said.

The two walked in and saw the Moon Theater cast. They all looked older now, but Nicky wanted to see them again too.

"Hey, guys." Emily waved her paw.

"Emily glad you can make it," Buster said.

"Oh, and look who's here."

"Hi."

"Your boyfriend?" Rosita asked.

"No, it's Nicky Supernova."

Everyone's eyes were now in shocked. "No way Nicky?" Ash asked. "We haven't seen you in a long time." She then hugged him.

"Yeah, and you grew handsome now," Rosita said.

"Good to see you again," Mike said.

"Yeah, and how would like to audition?" Buster asked.

"Me, in the show?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, sure I'm in."

Right now the auditions were now on. Nicky met the rest of the theater group. Nicky saw Emily go on stage. He saw Emily singing really beautifully. Emily had such an amazing voice, it looked like she got her singing voice from her mother.

Emily then walks backstage, Nicky comes up to her. "Wow, you sing very well."

"Thanks, Nicky," Emily said and she blushed a little.

"Nicky you're up," Buster called out.

Nicky walked to the stage. He grabbed the microphone and began to sing ' _Take On Me_ '. He was was using his father's keytar, and was singing pretty good too. Buster was amazed by this.

After the auditions, Emily got in, so did Rosita's son Casper, Mike's son Aiden, and Johnny and Ash's son Billy, and finally Nicky was in the show too. Nicky was surprised by this, he thought he wasn't going to get in, but he knew it was a charity case.

Right after the audition the other kids also remembered Nicky from when they were little kids.

"Wow, dude that's amazing," Casper said.

"Yeah, and you're not a menace," Rosita said.

"Yeah, don't listen to what you people say," Meena said.

"But, I am, but I don't want to talk about it really," Nicky said.

"It's fine. Oh, is there another reason why you're staying on Earth before you go home?" Johhny asked.

"It's um- it's personal." Nicky lied.

Nicky and Emily soon left the theater and were walking away now. Tannen was spying on them, he didn't want to, but Krall threatens to kill him if he didn't.

* * *

For the past two or three weeks, Nicky was spending some time at the Moon Theater, and getting along with everyone. He also called his family and telling them he's ok, and that he's in a show. He was also getting along with Emily, he likes Emily a lot. He didn't like her as a friend, but he likes likes her. He was too nervous to ask her out.

Later on, at night, Nicky wanted to talk to Lance about something. "Hey, Lance can I talk to you please?" Nicky asked.

"Sure," Lance said.

Nicky sights. "Will it be ok if I, took your, stepdaughter, out?"

"Hmm, well you are a nice alien, and I trust. So yeah you may." Lance nodded his head.

The two then shakes paws. Nicky was sitting on the couch with her half-brother watching television. "Hey, Emily you got a minute?"

"Sure."

"Do you," Nicky sights. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Emily smiles. "I like that."

"Thank you."

Nicky was borrowing Zachary's clothes, he was wearing blue jeans, green stripe plaid shirt, blue shirt under the plaid shirt, and white shoes. Emily was wearing a red dress.

"You ready Emily?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah let's go." The two then walks out.

Meg had tears in her eyes. Her daughter has never dated before, but it looks like this date is gonna go very well.

* * *

A police car was driving on the streets, and it was a rhino. It was Nana's old butler Joseph. Joseph tried to kill Quinton years ago but put his past behind him. Joseph was soon stopped by a goat.

Joseph stops his car. "Is there something wrong sir?" Joseph asked.

The goat was Krall, and he walks into the car. "Oh, nothing much, but it's me, General Thomas."

"General who?"

"Don't pretend Joseph. You helped me all those years ago with the Xaltronian thing, and was trying to kill the one who ruined your life."

"How do you remember? Your memory was erased."

"Oh, let's just say I faked it, and my name isn't General Thomas, my name is Krall."

"Krall? Why are you here?"

"Oh, let's just say my time on Earth for all these years and, oh that reminds me, my brothers and I created a serum so we can breathe the atmosphere of Earth, so here we are."

"What else is there?"

"Oh, that let's just say that Supernova's younger triplet Nicky is here."

Joseph had a shock in his eyes. "If you hurt I swear I'll-"

"You're doing what? And another thing, we're going to put in the slammer this time." He said as he walks away.

Joseph was still in his car, and he wondered what he meant that he was going to the slammer this time.

* * *

Later on, Nicky and Emily saw a movie, had dinner, and having ice cream. Nicky had ice cream on his nose, and Emily laughed and took pictures of that. They also went to a dance studio where they danced.

After the dance studio, the two were on the bridge. "So, Emily what do you want in a man?"

"Oh, handsome, kind and carrying."

"And kids?"

"Yeah, I want three or four. And what about you Nicky?"

"I want a woman who is beautiful, and carrying, and I want three or four kids too."

"Sounds good."

"Thanks. Oh, can ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Emily I think I'm in lo-" Nicky puts his paw on his chest and begins to feel pain for some reason.

Emily holds him. "Nicky, what's wrong?"

"It's the atmosphere, I gotta get home. Can take me to my ship?"

"Of course."

The two walked to the woods so that Nicky can go home now. It looks like that Nicky wasn't really paying attention to the Earth's atmosphere.

"Hey, Emily I had such an amazing time with you."

"I did too, and I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too."

The two made it and saw the ship was now destroyed. "What?" Nicky was in shocked.

"This is your ship?" Emily asked.

"Well, what's left of it."

* * *

They made it back to the house and explained everything to Meg and Lance. But Nicky's pain soon went away, but it will back.

"Nicky, are you going to be alright?" Zachary asked.

"Yeah, but the pain will be back." He then looks at his hand and is now getting a rash.

"How much time do you have left?" Meg asked.

Nicky scanned himself and saw horrifying discovery. "Oh, no."

"What?" Lance asked.

"I have... two days left," Nicky explained.

And now everyone's eyes were now in shock. They were now scared for Nicky, which means he only has two days left before the Earth's atmosphere can kill him.

 **Part 3 is now done. Part 4 will contain a mob at the Moon Theater which means Krall will fake his fake name as General Thomas and will lead the mob in order to kill Nicky. Right after the Supernova II stories, and at the end, I will explain something new, and brand new Sing Story that's coming soon.**


	28. Supernova II Part 4, Mob

**Supernova II Part 4, Mob**

 **Xaltron II**

On Xaltron II, Stardust Enterprises receives a call. "Sir, we got a call from someone." A Stardust agents announced.

"Put it on the screen," Malcolm ordered.

The agents press the button. The High Consolers were also there. "Hello, Hig Consolers." On the screen was Krall.

The High Consolers were now in shocked. They haven't seen Krall in years after he was banished from Xaltron II. "Krall, what do you want?" Asked one of the Consolers.

"Oh, nothing much, but I just call to tell you I just destroyed Nicky Supernova's ship, and let's just say he has two days left." He explained.

"You're a monster," Quinton said.

"Monster is such a harsh word. Oh, and that reminds me, I'm General Thomas."

"What, but we erased your memory and how are you able the breathe the atmosphere?"

"Oh, I faked having my memory erased, and my brother and I created a serum for us, and now were able to breathe the atmosphere permanently."

"That's it, we're coming to Earth after you," Malcolm said. "Quinton, go to Earth." Malcolm then ordered.

"Yes, sir." Quinton then ran.

His wife follows him, along with their other triplets Ricky and Dicky. "We're coming with you to dad," Dicky said.

Quinton sights. "Fine, let's go."

The Supernova's then enters the ship and begins to leave now.

Krall just laughed. "That's come after me, it won't help." Krall then hangs up.

Malcolm and the Consolers then watch the Supernova's ship leaves. They knew that Krall was a monster, and had to be stopped immediately.

* * *

 **Earth**

On Earth, Joseph was in his police car and was still wondering what Krall meant. He also was surprised the General Thomas was also an alien too and faked having his memory erased. So he was going to find Nicky to warn him.

Joseph was still driving until he saw Krall, and stops his car. "There you are, listen here and-"

"Hey look, it's crazy rhino guy." A monkey said while laughing.

"Crazy old rhino." A female alligator laughs. "Aliens yeah right."

Joseph then looks at Krall. "What's going on here."

"Oh, I told the entire city that you were abducted by aliens," Krall explained.

Some other officers came up to Joseph and put handcuffs on him. "Listen he's the alien, and he's dangerous arrested him not me," Joseph said, but the other officers didn't listen.

Krall just watched them as they took Joseph away. While the animals in the city were laughing at him, and telling him that he's crazy that he saw aliens. Krall then laughs evilly.

* * *

On Meg and Lance's house, Emily was staying in the guest room with Nicky making sure he's alright. She brought him some extra blankets. "Here Nicky," Emily said gently.

"Thanks," Nicky said.

Then Nicky's Holocron rings and answers it. It was his parents and brothers. "Dad, what's going on?" He then asks.

"Nicky, I'm afraid the one who destroyed your ship was Krall."

Nicky was in shocked. "But, I thought he was dead."

"Who's Krall?" Emily asked.

"Krall was a rough Xaltraonian who was banished from Xaltron II for destroying planets," Nicky explained. "But it doesn't explain why he's alive."

"He created a serum for him and his brothers so they can breathe the atmosphere permanently. And he was General Thomas who went after me when I first arrived on Earth and faked his memory erased." Quinton explained.

"So, stay safe honey, and Xaltron II is sending you IV's too slow down the effects," Evelyn said.

"Thanks, mom."

"Oh, and Emily watches over him," Quinton said.

"Don't worry I will."

"Thank you, and once again stay safe." Quinton hangs up.

The medical kit then teleports for Nicky. Nicky grabs it, but he didn't need it now. Nicky then heads to bed now. "Nicky?" Emily asked.

"Yeah?"

"I told my parents, and they said it was ok."

"What?"

"I'm staying with you." She comes into the bed with him.

"Thanks, Emily." He said.

They begin to fall asleep, it looks like that Emily wasn't going to leave his side since he was becoming weak.

* * *

The next Nicky wakes up and heads to the bathroom, and begins to throw up, and Emily helps him up. She was also helping him with his food and helping him with his IV's.

At the Moon Theater, Nicky explained the Buster that he's going to drop out of the show since he's becoming weak, and Buster understands, and also told them about who's after him. But the Moon Theater Group felt like that Nicky is not hiding something and is not telling them, but Nicky claims that there's nothing else.

A day later the day has come for Nicky, his time was almost up. He has almost 5 hours left. But luckily the IV will slow it down, but it won't last that long.

Later that night everyone at the Moon Theater was there. Rosita was helping Nicky with his breathing with a mask. Everyone brought him food and something to drink too.

Meena comes in with her mom. "So why did you need me, honey?" Meena's mom asked.

Everyone nods and decided to say something. "Mom, this Nicky Supernova, and he's an alien," Meena explained.

"An 'alien'? Meena don't be silly."

"Come closer," Nicky said.

Meena's mom came closer, and Nicky put his paw on her forehead. Meena's mom saw everything about the Xaltronians. "Now you believe me?"

"Wow, crazy. But you're actually a peaceful kind?"

"Yes, and someone's after me, and he's very evil."

"Then I'll help."

"Thank you, put the IV in me."

"Why, what's going?"

Nicky begins to breathe weirdly. "Xaltronians can only survive on Earth for only a year." He explained.

On now the IV was in Nicky's arm. Jeremy comes in. "Guys check the news."

Buster turns on the TV and saw Joseph in jail claiming he saw aliens. They also saw Krall too. "This is crazy, and he's insane," Mike said.

"What do we do?" Nana asked.

Emily sights. "I'll go tell the police about this, and Nicky we might have to tell them about you."

Nicky sights. "Ok. Just be safe. Take this, it will be proof about me."

Emily nods and runs out.

* * *

At the police, the asylum people were trying to get Joseph, and Kral was laughing. Everyone in the city was there and watching him being dragged away. "I'm not lying," Joseph said.

Nobody would listen to him and puts him in the car until Emily comes to them. "STOP!" Emily shouted.

"Emily, you gotta help me, they think I'm insane," Joseph said.

Emily looks at everyone. "This rhino is not crazy."

"Kid, listen he's claiming he saw aliens." A deer said.

"He's telling the truth I'm friends with the alien."

Everyone laughed at her. "You want proof? I'll give you proof." Emily takes out the Holocron that Nicky gave her and turns it on.

Everyone saw this and claiming it's some new phone, and cool hologram thing. They saw Nicky holding a knife as he cut his arm, and came out blue blood. Everyone was in shock and had their proof.

"See? There's your proof."

Krall comes up. "So, he was telling the truth? And she's in with them."

"Yes I am, and he told me everything, Thomas. Or should I say, Krall?"

"What?" He lied.

"Don't lie, you're also a Xaltronian too."

"Me, an alien?"

"Yes."

"The alien has you under a spell. This monster is using you."

"The only monster around here is you."

"She's lost it, lock her up," Krall ordered.

Police grab Emily and put her in the car with Joseph. Tannen comes up to his brother. "Krall with all due respect, this has gone to fa-"

"You'll be next." He then hops in another police car. "This alien will destroyed us all, and we must destroy it." The crowd then yelled out. "Well, I say we KILL the ALIEN!" He yelled out even harder, which made the crowd yelled out too.

The animals begin to grabs pitchforks, torches, baseball bats, shovels and other kinds of stuff. They all begin to sing ' _The Mob Song_ '. They all begin to the Moon Theater now, with Krall faking his name as Thomas and leading them to the theater.

At the theater, everyone was in the room. "Nicky, why are you really here?" Lance asked.

"I told you I'm on a mission and-"

Johnny puts his hand on his shoulder. "Nicky... please don't lie, why are you really here?"

Nicky sights. "Because I'm in love with Emily." He explained. Everyone looks at each other. "She's so beautiful now, and I care for her."

"Nicky." Meg hugs him. "I knew it all along and-"

"Um, everyone we got a mob." Ms. Krawly said.

"We do?" Buster asked. He then looks out the window. "Holy moly I do."

"They must be here for Nicky," Rosita said.

"We gotta defend him, come let's go," Buster ordered.

"I'll stay with Nicky," Nana said, and Meena's mom stays with him too.

Everyone at the theater and even their kids begin to hold the doors, so the mob wouldn't come in.

Back at the police station, Emily was sadded. "Krall wanted me to do this."

"Kid, don't blame yourself."

"Well I am, and I gotta fix it." She then takes a quill of her and tries to pick the locks.

"Emily, why are you doing this?" Joseph asked.

"Well, because I love Nicky." She finally picks the lock. "And that's why we gotta go save him."

"Then I'll get my keys."

"Let's do it."

The police car then heads out to the theater.

The mob finally made it into the theater and were looking for Nicky. The theater group was going to defend Nicky, even if it means they have to fight the animals. Ms. Krawly brought some tomatoes and threw them at the animals, but that didn't stop them and were using fake weapons that they use for plays.

In the room, Nicky was still on his IV. He wonders if Emily is ok.

In space, the Supernova's finally made it to Earth. "Ok, here are," Dicky said.

"Good. Hang on Nicky we're coming." Quinton said while looking at the Earth.

 **Just one more part of Supernova II, and I'll be done. After that, I'm going back to the Sing One Shots, and I'm still open for requests. I all hope you like the new Supernova II stories, I'm going to write the final part, and it's going to be great, and I all hope you all like it. Stay tuned.**


	29. Supernova II Part 5, Ending

**Supernova II Part 5, Ending**

Emily and Joseph were driving as fast as they could to make it to the Moon Theater, and try to save Nicky. Joseph ran pass the red stop lights and drove like he never drove before. Emily was determined to make it and to save Nicky, and she admits that he loves Nicky.

Back at the Theater the theater group were still fighting the mob but wasn't hurting them. Rosita's kids were on top of the stairs and were throwing water balloons at them. "Fire," Casper ordered, and he and his brothers and sisters begin to throw the balloons.

Lance, Zachary, Meg, and Ashton were throwing tomatoes. Ash used her guitar and ranged it and made it super loud, and made the half of the mob cover their ears.

Eddie's parents were going upstairs to find Nicky. They made it to the room where he was, and they saw Meena's mom and Nana too. "Mom?" Eddie mom asked.

"Honey, it's not what you think and-"

"Mom, step away."

"No, you don't understand, Krall is the monster, not him." She pointed at Nicky.

"He has you under a spell, Nana." Eddie's dad said.

Nicky gets up and holds the IV. Eddie's parents had the pitchforks, and they thought he was going to harm them. But Nicky put his paws on their foreheads. Eddie's parents saw images of Xaltron II and saw that Nicky's people were a peaceful kind.

Nicky removes his paws off them. "Now you believe her?" He asked.

"So, the girl was telling the truth." Eddies dad said.

"Wait, what girl?"

"Some porcupine girl who was trying to-"

"That's Emily." Nicky was in shocked. He removed his IV.

"Young man, what are you doing?" Meena's mom asked.

"Nicky, the scanner says you have 30 minutes left," Nana said.

"Then I'll die protecting Emily."

Back at the Theater place, the mob was still trying to fight the theater group. Rosita was using a fake sword against an alligator. She was near the stairs balcony, and she slips. But Biff catches her. "Oh, thank you."

Biff puts her down. "No, problem ma'am."

"I thought you were on Krall's side."

Tannen comes up to Biff. "We were but not anymore. We're gonna make up for our crimes that we did with him." Tannen said.

"Good for you," Gunter said.

A monkey with a shovel runs up to them, but Tannen hits him. "OH!" The monkey said holding his nose.

From outside, Emily and Joseph stop and see what's going on. They can see that the theater group is trying to defend Nicky.

Krall walks up to the room and saw Nicky breathing heavily. "Hello, Supernova," Krall said.

"Krall. If you hurt Emily I swear I'll-"

"You will do what?" He mocked him.

"I'll expose you for who you really are."

"Oh, and how?"

"I don't know, but admit who you are."

"Ha, very well. I admit it, I am a Xaltronian, and I destroyed those planets, and I loved it, and those fools down there mean nothing, I'll destroy them later after I kill you and your friends." He explained.

"I see? And thank."

"'Thank you' for what?" He asked.

Nicky shows him the microphone. "This."

Krall was now in shocked, he looked downstairs and saw everyone. They looked up at him. Now Krall was furious. "Fine, you'll die first."

Just before Krall can strike he hears a gun click. "Don't move." He looked back and saw Quinton.

"Dad?" Nicky asked.

"Hey, son."

"Ha, I know threats and," He grabs Quinton's gun, and flips Quinton over, and hits the ground. Krall then jumps in the ground where Emily was and grabs her, and points the gun at her. Now everyone was in shock.

Nicky runs down. "Emily."

"Step forward one more step, and she gets it." Emily was struggling to get free. "Follow me, and you all die." Krall walks away with Emily and summons his ship. "Also she's gonna witness the destruction of Xaltron II first."

He enters the ship with her. Nicky runs outside. And now Nicky was furious. "That's it." He looks at his dad. "Dad, I need your ship."

Quinton throws his son the keys. Everyone was whispering at each other and telling each other 'Why is that alien rescuing that girl?' 'Why is he doing this?' 'He's lying, he's not gonna rescue that girl'.

"Trust me or not, I'm gonna rescue her, I may not have that much time before the atmosphere can kill me, but I don't care." Nicky then runs to his fathership.

The ship then flies away. His family watches as the ship leaves, and so does everyone on the ground.

* * *

On Krall's ship, he begins to fly into space where Emily is tied to a chair. "You're a monster," Emily said.

"Ha, ha, ha, that's nice, but after Xaltron II is destroyed, your home will be destroyed after," Krall said.

Just before they can leave space, Quinton's ship was shooting out missiles at Krall's ship. "What?"

Emily saw the ship and was happy that it was Nicky. In Quinton's ship, he points it on auto-mode. He runs out and saw his scanner and saw that he has 10 minutes left. He begins to fly closer to Krall's ship, Nicky then jumps onto the ship and breaks the window. "Krall, let her go."

"No." He puts the ship on auto-mode too and was fighting Nicky now. "Face it menace, your no match for me."

"Don't call me a MEANCE!" He then punches Krall in the face hitting him hard.

Nicky then runs up to Emily and unties her. "You're alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Nicky." She hugs him.

"Let's get out of here." Nicky then destroys Krall's controllers.

The two then runs outside of the door, but Nicky falls to the ground. "Nicky."

Emily helps him up. The two saw Quinton's ship, and jump for it, and made it back inside. Krall gets up and goes after them, but before he can he see's the ship's controllers. "NO!"

Quinton's ship then leaves, and Krall's ship then explodes. Emily and Nicky cheer. The ship then lands on the ground. The two walks out together, but Nicky falls to the ground once again.

"Nicky." Emily comes to ground with him and holds him.

Nicky begins to breathe heavily. "Emily, I'm glad you're alright."

"Nicky it's gonna be alright."

"No, the only thing that matter to me that you're safe." Nicky then closes his eyes.

And now Nicky time was up, the Earth's atmosphere has killed him. Emily then cries on him. Evelyn cries on her knees with her paws on her eyes, while her son's Dicky and Ricky comfort her.

Quinton then looks at the crowd. "Well, you all got what you wanted! He's DEAD, my son is DEAD! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Quinto had tears his eyes.

The crowd who worked with Krall now realizes that Nicky wasn't a monster, and are now also sadded. The theater group looks down with their eyes closed and were sadded that Nicky has died.

Emily was still crying on him. "I love you, Nicky." A tear falls onto Nicky.

Lance comes over to his stepdaughter and takes her away. Until Nicky begin to glow, and everyone in the crowd watches this. Nicky begins to breathe once again and opens his eyes. "Hey, what did I miss?"

Emily gasps. "Nicky!" She tackles him.

Without warning, she kisses him on the lips and so does Nicky too. Everyone in the crowd was like 'aww'. They finally realize that Nicky is kind and carrying.

Out of nowhere Krall comes out, and leaping, and was in pain. "You fools you'll pay," Krall said very weakly.

But Ricky holds his dad's keytar and points it to Krall's head. "What are you gonna do, play me some music?"

"No. But this." Ricky shoots a laser out and stuns Krall.

Krall is now stunned and couldn't move a muscle. Nicky's family comes up to him and hugs him. "You did it, little bro!" Ricky said.

"Real proud honey," Evelyn said.

"And not only that, it seems that tear gives you another week to live," Quinto said.

"That's great, but... we have a show to go on," Nicky announced.

* * *

The new singing show was now going on. Luna announced the show, and finally, the show has now begun.

As the performers sing their songs, they were all doing pretty well. Emily was next up and she was singing ' _If We Hold On Together_ '. She was singing really beautiful, and Nicky really loved her voice. Even her own family found it very internity.

Now Nicky came out with his keytar and grabs the microphone. "Hey, thanks for coming. And I wish to apologize for everything that I have done. And I hope you'll like this song." Nicky begins to sing, _'_ _I Can't Hold Back_ '. The crowd found it amazing, and his family too, and his mother had tears by this. Everyone cheered.

Luna comes out. "Thanks for coming, but before you all go, we have one more song, from two performers, so welcome Nicky and Emily," Luna announced, and everyone cheered.

They all walked out, and hold the microphones, and the two begin to sing, ' _Love Will Find A Way_ '. The two begin to sing to the love of their hearts. Everyone in the crowd had tears from this and cheered really loudly when they were done.

The performers came out and bowed, and the singing show has been enough money for the charity case for the children's hospital.

A day later, the Supernova's were now on their way home. Krall is taken in, and his brothers are going with him, but they're not in handcuffs, they're gonna change their ways now.

Nicky hugs Emily. "Emily, someday I'll come back to Earth, and I'll find a way to breathe the atmosphere permanently, and we're be together," Nicky said.

"Then I'll be waiting," Emily said.

The two came closer and kissed on the lips, and Nicky leaves and heads off to the spaceship. And the ship finally leaves, and Emily and her family watch them leave, and Emily has tears. "I love you, Nicky."

Back on Xaltron II, Krall was put on trial and was sentenced to death, and his brothers Tannen and Biff were put back on as Stardust agents and decided that they're gonna change their lives. And they know the cure to the serum that they made to the atmosphere of Earth and we're going to help Nicky make it.

In the spaceship, Krall was in chains and was sentenced to death. "Krall, you do have any final words?" Malcolm asked.

Krall just laughed. "Fools, someday I'll be back, and you will pay." He laughs again.

Tannen presses the button. "Sorry, brother, Biff and I still love you, but you need to pay for your crimes."

Krall was now in space were he suffices from the space air and is now frozen. The Stardust agents then leave and head back to Xaltron II.

Someday day Xaltronians will one day live on the planet Earth, and live with the Earthlings, and will find a way to breathe the atmosphere of Earth. And someday Nicky and Emily will see each other again.

* * *

 **Back to Present Day**

"And that's the future of what will happen in those years and-" Judith then looks at Lance and Emily.

Lance and Emily were sleeping and snoring to the entire thing until Judith snaps her hooves.

"Oh, what, what happened?" Lance asked.

"Did we miss something?" 5-year-old Emily asked.

"You slept throw the entire thing," Judith explained.

"We did, can you show us again?" Lance asked.

Judith then gets up from her seat. "Sorry times up, can't tell it again, and once per customer. Have a nice day."

"Hey, daddy?" Emily asked.

"Yes."

"Can I be an actress when I grow up?"

"Sure, but no boyfriends."

Emily just looked at him and they laughed and were holding heads as they walked back home now.

 **Supernova II is now done. I'm still going to work on my Sing One Shots stories, and I will be doing a brand new Sing storyline, a story of Emily and Nicky married, and having a life together. I'll be writing the story around this weekend or next week. Stay tuned for the new Sing Story, and other stories to come.**


	30. Halloween Spooktacular

**Halloween Spooktacular**

In the city of Calatonia, it was Halloween, and everyone, but mostly the children were getting ready for the Trick or Treating. Also, Buster is holding a Halloween party at the theater and holding a contest for the best costume, and whoever wins first place will win front row seats for the next play.

At the Stephenson's house, Johnny and Ash were getting ready for their kids at the Moon Theater. Johnny was dressed up a Kingsman, Ash was the Black Widow, Jasmine was a princess, and Billy was a vampire. While Johnny was passing out candy, Ash was helping Billy with his cape. And now it was time to go, but before they went, Mike, Nancy, and Aiden come. Mike was dressed up as a creepy clown, Nancy an Egyptian queen, and Aiden a superhero

"Ready guys?" Mike asked. He was really horrifying with makeup.

"Ok, but Mike you look horrifying," Ash said.

"What, Spikes it's a clown, and everybody loves clowns." He makes a creepy laugh which made them back off.

"Mike please don't do that," Johnny said.

"Yeah, honey I will go into premature labor," Nancy said.

"Sorry, so anyway let's go." He ordered.

* * *

Upon arriving at the theater, they saw many animals dressed up, Many animals were dressed up as monsters, superheroes, queens, kings and other stuff too. At the table, there were punch, candy, and cookie too. Also, there was a voting box at another table on who should win the costume contest. Also, everyone was dancing to the music.

Rosita comes up to Johnny and Ash, and she was dressed up as a witch. "He, he, he, hey, guys how are you?" Rosita asked.

"Good, nice costume," Ash said.

Then a dead hand is on Ash's shoulder and saw a zombie porcupine. "Hey, Ash." It was Lance who was dressed as a zombie. His wife Meg was dressed up as a cowgirl, also Emily was dressed up as a mummy, and Zachary was dressed up as an alien.

"Hey, Lance."

Then Lance see's Mike and jumps in scared. "Whoa, dude, you're creepy."

"Why is everyone afraid of me?"

"Honey, your creepy looking now," Nancy said as she ate a cookie.

"What is not that creepy is it?"

"Actually it is Mike," Meena said as she and Gunter came up to them, she was dressed up as Mexican dancer, and Gunter was dressed up as Professor Poopypants.

Rosita see's Nolan is Meena's arms, and he was dressed up as a superhero. "Hey, Nolan and how's my godson today?"

"He's doing great, and he said his first word," Meena said

"What was it?" Johnny asked.

Nolan see's the snack table. "Chocolate, chocolate," Nolan said in a playful way and trying to get free from his mother.

Meena laughed. "Sorry, sweetie, you had enough sugar today."

Nolan was making noises, and everyone laughed.

Later on, a lot of animals were having other Halloween contests such as dive for apples, a haunted maze, scary monsters poppy out of nowhere and scaring everyone, haunted board games too, and a playpen for the children to play in.

Just then Buster was on stage and was dressed a ghostly host in pail white make up. "Ok, everyone we are now about to announce the winner of tonight's costume contest." Everyone cheers. "But before we announced the winner, welcome Rosita who's about to sing a little song for us, and we're all about to be under a spell," Buster announced.

The animals begin to cheer as the curtains opened up and green smoke came out, and Rosita came out.

 **Rosita** :

 _I put a spell on you,  
_ _And now you're mine  
_ _You can't stop the things I do_  
 _I ain't lyin'_

Everyone in the crowd listened as Rosita begins to sing. Norman and the kids were watching her as she sings.

 **Rosita** :

 _It's been three hundred years_  
 _Right down to the day_  
 _Now the witch is back_  
 _And there's hell to pay_

From somewhere in the crowd Lance was beginning to feel like a zombie now, and it looks like he was under a spell. Also, everyone looks like they're under a spell too.

 **Rosita** :

 _I put a spell on you_  
 _And now you're mine!_

Everyone was now dancing towards Rosita's song, and a crocodile girl and a chimp girl came on stage and they were also dressed like witches too and were also going to sing with Rosita also.

 **Rosita** :

 _Hello, Salem!_  
 _My name's Winifred!_  
 _What's yours?_

Holographic of ghosts and monsters came out, and everyone begins to dance again.

 **Rosita** :

 _I Put a spell on you_  
 _And now you're gone_

 **Crocodile and chimp girl witches:**

 _Gone, gone gone, gone so long!_

 **Rosita** :

 _My whammy fell on you_  
 _And it was strong_

 **Crocodile and chimp girl witches** :

So _strong, so strong, so strong!_

 **Rosita** :

 _Your wretched little lives_  
 _Have all been cursed_  
 _'Cause of all the witches working_  
 _I'm the worst  
I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine_

Some little animals were dancing together, until another mouse bumped into Mike, and got scared by his makeup. "Seriously?" Mike whispered to himself.

 **Crocodile and chimp girl witches** :

 _Watch out! Watch out!  
_ Watch out! Watch out!

Rosita:

 _If you don't believe_  
 _You better get superstitious_  
 _Ask my sisters_  
 _"Ooh, she's vicious!"_

The holographic ghosts and monsters were now flying and running pass the dancers and got scared by them as they still danced.

 **Rosita** :

 _I put a spell on you..._  
 _I put a spell on you..._  
 _Sisters!_

 **Rosita and the other two witches** :

Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi  
Ah say ento pi alpha mabo upendi  
In comma coriyama  
In comma coriyama  
Hey, hey, high, high  
Say bye-bye!  
Bye Bye!

And now the song was now over, and everyone cheered, and Rosita and two other singers bowed down as they hold hands. Buster came out. "Wasn't that great everybody? And now let's announced the costume winner for tonight." Ms. Krawly hands him the little note and opened it. "And tonight's winner is... Diana Simpson."

Everyone cheered and Diana came to the stage. Diana was a bamboo, who looked about 9 years old, and she was dressed up as a gladiator, and a very good one. "Thank you, Mr. Moon," Diana said.

"You're welcome young lady, and we all hope you enjoy your visit to our next show," Buster said.

Everyone cheered for Diana as she got her front row seats for the next show at the theater next time. Right after the party everyone then goes out for Trick or Treaty for their candy and enjoyed a good night for Halloween.

But then... some teenagers throw toilet paper at Gunter. The teenagers laughed, and Gunter chases after them, as they ran away from him. "I'll get you, you no good juvenile delinquents."

His friends watch him as he chases the teenagers, and they laughed.

 **New chapter updated, also this is the 30th chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, the song I put in was from _Disney's Hocus Pocus_ , and the song _I Put A Spell On You_ , and it was sung by actress Bette Midler, and I don't own the song, it's owned by Disney, also the characters I don't own them, they're owned by Illumination Sing, I just owned the characters that I created. I all hope you all enjoyed a good Halloween night, and stay safe tonight.**


	31. Whatever Happened to Norman

**Whatever Happened to Norman**

Wondering why everything is in black and white in an old detective movie? And also wondering why Rosita is dressed up like a detective and why Mike is doing the same thing too? What's the reason for the pig and little mouse are dressed up, and everything in black and white? Well, it all started just well... Mintures ago

 **A few minutes ago**

At the Moon Theater Rosita, her husband Norman, Johnny, Meena, and Buster were there talking about some stuff. They were getting ready for a new play, but Rosita looked a little sad for some reason, but she didn't want her friends and husband to see it. Today was Rosita's 42nd birthday, she thinks that everyone has forgotten about it.

Norman notices his wife looking a little bit of upset. "Is everything ok honey?" He asked.

"No, everything's fine." Rosita lied.

"You sure?"

She then sights. "Ok, it feels like-" She was interrupted when the whole theater went dark, and Norman screamed. When the light came back on Norman was now gone. "Norman, what happened to Norman?"

The doors soon open up, and Mike comes in. "Hey, what did I miss?" He asked.

"Mike the power went out and Norman disappeared," Johnny explained.

"Oh, my that can't be good."

Rosita begins to look at Johnny, Meena, and Buster with suspension and begins to think that maybe one of her three friends had something to do with it. "Guys, you look so calm for some reason."

"Rosita, why are you asking that?" Meena asked.

"You might have to know what happened to Norman did you?"

"No, no we didn't," Johnny said.

"I know, but I'm not really convinced, and I'm gonna get the button of this." She then points at Mike. "And Mike you just volunteer to help."

"I did, for what?"

Rosita walks back to the stage room where the costumes are and comes back on stage dressed up like a detective with a hat and a coat, and everybody is confused, and she gives Mike a hat and notepad.

"Porky what's this?"

"You'll see."

Everything then turns into black and white, and the color is now gone. Buster, Johnny, and Meena were now in a straight line and they were suspects in what happened to Norman since they were on stage with Rosita when the power went out.

Rosita now had her hooves in the coat pocket. "Ok, Mike take notes."

"Well, ok." He gets out a pencil.

"First, I'll start with... Johnny." She points at Johnny, and Buster and Meena gasped.

"Me, why me?" He asked.

"Well, do you remember three days ago you and Norman got into a fight saying he doesn't trust you of your father's history?"

Mike was taking notes.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Do you remember or not?"

"Ok, I do remember."

Three days ago Johnny and Norman got in an argument saying that Norman doesn't trust Johnny about his father's criminal past, but Johnny. The two were fighting, but not that much. Right after the fight, Johnny left in frustration and stormed out of the house, plus Johnny's face looked like that he wanted to hurt Norman badly.

"Ok, ok I'll admit, we did get into a fight, but it wasn't a fist fight," Johnny explained

"Oh, really who else knows?" Rosita asked.

"Call Ash, she'll tell you everything."

"Fine, I'll do it." Rosita called Ash, and Ash told her that Johnny called the next day and apologize to Norman and Norman also felt guilty for not trusting Johnny." "There you go Johnny, you check out."

Johnny breathes of sight relief.

"But, now Meena you're next."

Meena gulps. "Oh, no."

"What do you have against my husband?"

"N-nothing, we're just normal friends," Meena said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did he tell me last night where he went to a dinner party for his office, that he got into another argument by your husband's employees?"

"Tyler just told me that Norman was mad at one of his waiters, and telling me that Norman food was overcooked and was mad at one of them."

"I see, but Norman told me that the waiter was also mad too, and you didn't want to see your husband in sad eyes, so you couldn't get back at Norman for this."

"Listen, Tyler is a good elephant and I would never do something like this, honest."

"Hmm, ok, but let me see your trunk lift it up." Meena lifts up her trunk and sees's nothing. "Ok, you check out, Norman had a broken pen, and ink couldn't get on you."

"Thank you, plus my trunk is broken, do you know how many diapers I changed this morning?"

Everyone stared at her. "Ok, Jumbo we don't need to know that." Mike puts his pencil behind his ear.

"Ok, you definitely check out." She walks back a forward. "Final suspect, Buster." She points at him.

"Oh, um, well I can explain." Buster tried to stay calm.

"Really? But look very calm right now."

"Listen, Rosita, I don't know what happened to Norman I swear."

Rosita looked closely into Buster's eyes, and Buster looked very nervous. "Hmm, Norman was probably mad at you for lying to me years ago when we first met when you were trying to save the theater."

Buster gulps. "Listen please, I don't know I swear, but I'll tell you this, we did get into a fight a few days ago, but it was fixed."

"What was the fight about?"

"Norman saw your last paycheck and saw that it was low, and he wanted me to give you a higher one, but I had to use some of the money for the electric bills."

"May I see it?"

"I shredded it this morning, but I didn't have anything to do with his disappearance."

"Sorry, Buster since your electric bill is gone, I'm afraid you left me no choice, I have to call the police."

Buster sights. "Ok, but before do, can I say one thing?"

"Sure."

"NOW!"

Rosita looks back and saw her kids, her friends and their kids holding presents and a cake and a birthday sign on top. "What's this?"

"It's birthday," Ash said.

And from the bottom of the stage the floor opened up and Norman was holding a present into his hooves. "Suprise honey."

"Norman what happened?"

"We wanted to throw you a surprise birthday party, and we wanted you to play a game, and Mike turned off the lights, and the stories were made up, and Norman was in on it."

"Oh, you did this for me, I love this kind of surprises."

"Yes you do Porky, but turn off the black and white please," Mike said.

"Oh, right sorry." Rosita snapped her hooves and the color went back on.

And now everyone was celebrating Rosita's birthday, and she takes off the coat and hat and puts them away. She apologizes to Johnny, Meena, and Buster for excusing them for Norman's disappearance, and they forgive her. And now Rosita was now having a great time that she gets to spend her birthday with her friends and family.

 **Ever wonder a noir story, well this is one of them, I've been thinking this one for a couple of months now, and here it is. Next chapter will be one where the adoptive kids of Johhny and Ash leave them with a babysitter of an old friend a few years ago and stay tuned for that story coming around this weekend or next week. Please Review.**


	32. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

One day while walking the streets of Calonia Johnny was buying Ash, Jasmine, and Billy and himself some ice cream. Ash was on the fountain playing her guitar while her fans were watching her playing it. Today Johnny and Ash were going to a dinner party with Ash's mother and Johnny's father, and kids weren't allowed. Johnny and Ash couldn't find a babysitter, so they decided not to go the dinner party tonight.

Johnny comes to his family and hands them their ice cream. "Thanks, daddy," Billy said.

Johnny nodded. "Hey, Ash, still can't find a babysitter?" He asked.

Ash was taking a few licks to her ice cream cone. "No, besides maybe next time."

While they were eating their ice cream a voice yelled out. "Johnny, Ash." The voice yelled out.

They looked back and it was a llama, and it was their old friend Wendy from the Ultimate Singing Competition, also it was her husband Jack and a little llama kid with them. They haven't seen her and Jack in a while now.

Wendy comes up to them and hugs her friends. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"I know," Johnny replied.

"Wendy, Jack these our adopted children Billy and Jasmine," Ash said.

Wendy and Jack bend down to their level and shook hands with Jasmine, but Billy was being shy. Billy has always been a shy porcupine around strangers. "It's ok buddy, Wendy and Jack are nice llamas say hi," Johhny said, but Billy was still being shy.

"Uh, it's ok Johnny," Jack said. "And this our son Preston." He introduced.

Preston shook hands with them.

"How old is he?" Johnny asked.

"He's now 2 and a half," Wendy explained.

Ash then thought of an idea. "Hey, Wendy you and Jack aren't busy tonight are you?"

"No, we're just gonna spend home tonight, why?"

"Johnny and I have to go to a dinner party tonight, and we can't find a babysitter, can you and Jack do it?"

"Oh, no problem drop them off at our house at 5:30, and here's our address." She wrote down the address.

Johnny and Ash were now happy that they found a babysitter to watch Billy and Jasmine tonight.

* * *

Johnny was now in a suit, and Ash was now in a dress and knocked on the door, and Jack answered it. "Hey, guys glad you can make it."

They entered the house, and it was pretty nice in their, Preston was playing cars, and Wendy just came out. "Glad you guys are here. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, we gotta go now, and be careful with Billy he gets very shy around strangers and watch out for his quills they will go on flying everywhere," Ash explained.

"Ok, and Jasmine?"

"She's not too shy," Johnny said.

"Johnny, we gotta go now," Ash said looking at her phone for the time.

Johnny and Ash said there goodbyes and left to go to the dinner party. When Wendy closed the door she see's Jack looking at Billy, but Billy was near the couch be shy. "Hey, hey it's ok, buddy they're coming back and-" Billy didn't look and his quills were now released and everyone ducked, but Jack got hit by a few. "Ow."

"Honey, let me try," Wendy said as she pulled a quill out of his head, so Jack got up, and Wendy came to Billy's heigh. "Hey, it's ok sweetie, they're coming back."

Billy backed away and feels like the Wendy is going to hurt him or something. He was really shaking.

"Do, you want to play?" Billy just jerked away. "Ok, when you're ready we're here."

Jack was playing cars with his son, and Jasmine. "beep, beep, the police cars are coming." Preston said.

Billy then came to Preston and Jack and was also playing police cars with them too. Billy was driving the car so fast and was laughing too. Jack was the getaway driver. "You'll never catch me copers." He said in a robber's voice.

But his son caught up with him. Next, they were all outside playing ball and were now even have more of greater time. Later dinner came and Wendy just made pasta for everyone.

Later Jack and Wendy put their son to bed and Jasmine and Billy were sleeping on the couch. While cleaning up a little Jack opened the door and came Ash and Johnny. "Hey, guys how was it?" He asked.

"It was ok," Ash said.

Johnny picked up his daughter and Ash picked up her son. "Thanks again you two, I hoped they weren't too bad," Johnny said.

"Oh, no, no they weren't sure Billy was scared but, he got over it," Wendy said.

"Thanks again guys, and it was so good to see you guys again," Ash said.

"Us too, and if you guys need a backup babysitter just called," Jack said.

"Thanks." Johnny smiled.

Soon they all drove home, and Johnny and Ash were glad that they found a backup babysitter, and hoped they can call them once again soon whenever they're needed. "Daddy, are we gonna see them again?" Jasmine asked.

"Soon, honey, very soon, and maybe we can call Preston for a playdate," Ash said.

"Yay." Jasmine was now really excited. They all smiled.

 **A new chapter has been updated. This one has been in development for quite some time now, and I decided to post another chapter today as a parody. I hope you enjoy a great Thanksgiving with your families. Stay tuned as I post the next story.**


	33. Tra-la-laaa

**Tra-la-laaa**

 **Announcement First: This one-shot is a parody of the Captain Underpants story mixed up with the Sing story. I don't own Captain Underpants, or Sing, I just own my own characters. This is also dedicated to Supernova2015, so thank you.**

While driving to pick up his step kids from kindergarten, Lance decided that's he's going to take them to see a movie. Lance recently just got his drivers license.

He just parked the car in the driveway and saw all of the kids running to their parents, he sees a llama wearing a suit, he looked like the principal of the school. He also sees the principal just glaring at some kids, and his facial expressions just look like he wasn't a friendly person. He sees Emily and Zachary walking over, and Zachary is holding a Captain Underpants book, and it was one of his favorite, including his twin sister loves it too.

The principal then takes it out of Zachary's paw. "Reading another one of this juvenile book again I see?" The principal said. Lance stared at this and decided to go see what it's about.

"Sorry Principal Grump, it's just my favorite book and-"

"Well too bad."

Lance comes over. "Excuse me, what's all this?" He asked.

"Aww, you must be Mr. Cranston correct?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter now, but it will be nice if you didn't treat my stepson that way and give back his book."

"Not today." He walks away.

Lance sights. "Sorry buddy, but how about I'll take you and Emily to go see Captain Underpants today."

Now the twins were now really excited. Arriving at the movies, they were having a great time seeing it, and Lance didn't find it that bad, but he still wanted to spend time with his stepkids.

Later that night Lance was cleaning dishes with Meg and wanted to know about the principal Emily and Zachary had. "Hey, babe what's that llama's problem at the school?"

"Oh, Principal Grump, he's just a mean-spirited principal who's very strict, and doesn't like kids." She explained while putting the dishes away.

"Wow, talk about mean, he even took away Zachary's favorite book."

Meg sights. "I know, he takes all of the kids favorite things." She then rubs her 3-month pregnant stomach. "Just wish there was someone to teach him a lesson."

Lance begins to think, and snaps his fingers "That's it." He then gets out his phone and begins to call Ash. "Hey, Ash, it's me, bring the hypnotizing kit tomorrow, I'll explain everything." He said.

"Honey, what's going on?" She asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

Wait, wait, you want me to hypnotize the principal so he'll be a nice soul to the school, why?" Ash asked.

"Let's just say it's for my kids," Lance said.

Ash rolled her eyes. "Ok."

"But, you need a test dummy."

"You?" Meg asked.

"Well, yeah but I'm not that much of a dummy."

Ash took out the hypnotizing kit and spin the coin around. "Look at the coin Lance." Lance stared at it and begin to feel funny. "When I snap my fingers you'll be a chicken." Ash snapped her fingers.

Lance begins to act like a chicken and pecking the floor. Ash, Meg, Zachary, and Emily laughed. "Wait, wait let me try. Babe, now you're a ballerina." Meg snapped her fingers.

Now Lance was dancing like a ballerina and they all laughed hard. Zachary whispered into Emily's ear. "Now, dad once Emily and I snapped my fingers you'll become this."

"You're are now the Amazing Captain UNDERPANTS!" Zachary and Emily said it together.

Lance took off his clothes and grabbed the red curtains just leaving him in his heart shape boxer shorts. "Tra-la-laaa"

"Wow," Emily said.

Ash laughed silently.

"Hello, sidekicks time to clean up crime," Lance said.

"I think he means us, Emily," Zachary said, and Emily laughed.

Then Lance went out the window, and they all saw him running down the streets, and Lance got hit by a car. "Out of the road you!" A driver said.

"Why thank you, vehicle person." Lance kept on running.

Then, Zachary, Emily, and Ash ran outside, but Meg didn't since she's pregnant. They chased him all over the city where the animals laughed at Lance in his underwear and took pictures of him. He was even on top of a building where he believes that he going to 'fly'.

"Captain Underpants you can't actually fly," Emily yelled out.

Lance jump off the building but he landed on some curtains, and it knocked him out. So Ash helped him out, and she and the twins went back to the apartment.

Now back at the apartment, Lance was still acting like Captain Underpants, and Meg was getting annoyed by this. "Sorry, mom," Zachary said.

"It's ok honey, I'm not mad at you."

"Nice headquarters, did you recently became superheroes?" Lance said.

Now Meg was getting really annoyed and splashed water on him. "Oh, what, what happened and where are my clothes?" He then asked.

"Daddy?" Emily asked

"What happened?"

They explained everything to him and decided to do this again. "Sorry, dad," Zachary said.

Lance then pats his head. "No, problem buddy, but I'll talk to the school board about that principal, well I was originally gonna hypnotize him to be nice, but since this happened and the people laughing at me and decided to talk to the school board."

"That's my Lance." Meg put her head on his shoulder.

Lance then snaps his fingers. "Exactly-" Lance then feels something. "Tra-la-laaa."

"What the?"

"Hello, again sidekicks."

"He's back?" Meg then splashes water back on him.

"What, why am I wet again."

"Wow, it seems when we splash daddy, he turns back, and we snapped our fingers he becomes Captain Underpants," Emily said.

"Interesting," Meg said.

* * *

The next day came and Zachary and Emily told their stepfather not to tell the school board, that it's ok, but Lance just wants to be a great stepfather to them. When they got to the school, Lance and Meg see's Principal Grump being mean to his kids again, and Lance decided to snap his fingers. Lance became Captain Underpants once again and was wearing space boxers.

He ran up to the principal and hit him in the face. "Now, that no way to speak to my sidekicks that way."

Grump spits out a tooth. "That's it you two are expelled." He pointed at Zachary and Emily.

That's when Meg comes up to her kids. "Good, they're too perfect for this school." She took their paws. "Come on kids let's go." She then looks at Lance. "Lance let's go and,-" She looks around. "Lance?"

She and the kids then see's him running around again, and the kids ran after him.

Around the city, animals were laughing again and taking pictures. Some were laughing and some were scared of him in his underwear. A truck came up to him and honk.

"What's this, is this the Evil Truck Monster?" He asked.

"Out of the way."

The kids finally caught up with him. "Wow, Zachary he is super dumb," Emily said.

"Yes, he is."

Captain Underpants opens the back of the truck and inside was a toxic waste of cans. "I see green lemonade."

"Seriously can he read?" Meg asked getting out of the car.

"It's Captain Underpants mom, he's dumb," Zachary explained.

"I can see that."

Captain Underpants then drinks it to see it was lemonade, but just then he begins to glow and flies away. "My mistake, it was toxic waste."

A bank was being robbed and Captain Underpants was fighting the robbers with underwear boomerang and other stuff too, and the police arrested the robbers. "Just say Captain Underpants when you need him." He said while flying away.

* * *

Back at the apartment Lance was still Captain Underpants, and Ash brought back the hypnotizing kit and they decided to use it in reverse.

"Captain Underpants, we've decided that you need to go to another city and fight crime," Zachary said.

"Well, whenever there are crime and injustice Captain-"

"I'll just do it," Ash said. "Captain Underpants look at the coin, once I snapped my finger you'll be gone forever." She snapped her fingers.

"Oh, what, what happened?" Lance asked.

"Long story honey," Meg said.

* * *

A few weeks later Buster was holding a Captain Underpants play, and the city has just forgotten about Lance being Captain Underpants. Also, Zachary and Emily got a new school and got a nicer principal.

The play was going great, and right after the play Lance decided to do a song about Captain Underpants, and everyone was gonna listen.

Lance came out and had his guitar, and the music begins playing.

 **Lance** :

 _Tra La Laaaaaaa  
Are You Worried About  
Impending Doom  
Ha Ha  
Those Evil Villians Gotcha  
Filled With Gloom_

Backstage the cast was dancing.

 **Lance** :

 _But Dotcha Fear  
There's A Hero In The Sky  
The Sky The Sky  
Its Not A Bird And It's Not A Pane  
Ha Ha_

Zachary and Emily were enjoying their stepfather's singing about there favorite superhero book.

 **Lance** :

 _And It's Not An Egg Salad Sandwich_  
 _It's the Waistband Warrior_  
 _Here And Fighting And Battling Crime_  
 _TRA LA LA_  
 _UNDERPANTS_  
 _Hey Watch Out Crime_

The audience was also saying 'Underpants', and enjoying the music while Lance was singing.

 **Lance** :

 _It's Wedgie Power Time_  
 _Na Na Na Na Captain Underpants_  
 _YEAH YEAH YEAH_  
 _Faster Than A Spedding_ Whistband  
 _Under Pants_  
 _He's Busting Down Doors_  
 _While Wearing Just His Drawers_

Meg felt like that he was doing this for her kids, and she loved it.

 **Lance** :

 _NA NA NA NA NA_  
 _Captain Underpants_  
 _Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
 _More Powerful Than Boxer Shorts_  
 _His Name Is..._  
 _Under Under Under_ Pants _I'm_ sayin  
 _Under Under Underpants_  
 _Oh Yeah_ Theres _Some Unleley chance_  
 _Captain Underpants_  
 _Is His Name_  
 _Snape Your Fingers And He'll Be Right There_  
 _That Freaky Bald Dude In His Underwear_  
 _He'll Drop Those_ Troursers _And He'll Fight To Save The Day_  
 _The Day The Day_

Animals were also taking videos too.

 **Lance** :

 _There He Goes In His Dashing Cape  
Here He Comes In His Tighty Wighties  
All The Bad Guys Soil Themselves  
Every Time They Hear Him Say  
TRA LA LA  
UNDERPANTS  
Who's That Hunk?  
It That Cotton PRE-SHRUNK?  
NA NA NA NA NA  
Captain Underpants  
YEAH YEAH YEAH  
_

Now everyone was shaking their heads to the song.

 **Lance** :

 _Suspend Your Disbelief  
He'll Save The World In His Brief's  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Captain Underpants  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
UNDER UNDER UNDERPANTS  
I'm Saying  
Under Under UNDERPANTS  
Check Out That SUPERHERO Stance  
Captain Underpants  
Is His Name  
Oh Under Under UNDERPANTS  
He's Captain Under Under Pants  
Check Out that Super Hero Stance Captain Underpants Is His Name  
Tra Tra Tra Tra Tra La Laaaaaaaaaaaaa_

The song now ended and everyone cheered. Soon everyone left and all went home. Lance, Meg, and the twins were about to go home and go to bed until they saw a police car chasing after another car.

"Eh, let the police handle it," Meg said as she got in the car.

"Yeah, we don't need Captain Underpants do it," Emily said

"Yeah, and what's gonna happened am I'm going to snap my finger like this and-" Lance snapped his fingers and took off his clothes and Meg, and Twins were shocked by this, and Lance was chasing after the car while flying.

"I thought unhypnotizing him will get rid of Captain Underpants," Zachary said.

"I did too," Meg said.

"Well then here WE GO AGAIN!" Emily yelled

Captain Underpants was still flying. "TRA LA LAAAA!"

 **New chapter updated. This Captain Underpants is a little different from the books and movies but in a different way. As I said before I don't own Sing or Captain Underpants, or the characters I just own my own characters. Also, I don't own the theme song by Weird Al Yankovic who sang the song from the movie. This story has been in development since I first started writing the one-shots stories, so here it is at last. Next two chapter will be Christmas related, so stay tuned.**


	34. Tis the Season Part 1, Rough Past

**Announcement First: Before you, all start reading this new chapter you all should read this first. On December 4th there was wildfire here in California, it started somewhere in Thomas. Many people lost their homes, but we all should pray for them for those who lost their lives during this terrible accident, and for those who possibly lost some other lives. Keep the prayers up for this, and enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Tis the Season Part 1, Rough Past**

In the city of Calatonia, animals small and big were now finishing up their Christmas shopping for Christmas morning tomorrow. There was snow coming down, animals singing Christmas carols and donating toys, clothes, and money.

At the Moon Theater, the entire family was passing out gifts, but for some reason, mike wasn't. He hasn't been doing that for the past few years while working at the Moon Theater.

"Hey, Mike you're not passing out gifts again," Rosita said.

"I'm fine Porky its just I don't like Christmas," Mike answered back.

"That's what you said last year and the year before," Ash said.

"Ja," Gunter said.

"Listen is just I don't care for Christmas ok?"

"But why?" Johnny asked.

"It's just that, I lost my mom around Christmas." He gets up and leaves.

Everyone watches him leave. They always thought from the beginning Mike was a selfish jerk, but now he's changed and is now friends with them, but when Christmas comes he acts like a jerk, but not too much. What did Mike meant that he lost his mom during the time of Christmas?

While driving home he see's a bunch of kids with their parents, and see's that the kids are spending time with their mom's and loving their children. Mike did celebrate Christmas with Nancy and Aiden, but he was withdrawn with them, but too much.

When he returns home, Nancy put dinner out, and always did tried to help her husband out any way she can, and as for Aiden, he was still too young to understand why his dad looked so sad around Christmas time.

"Daddy, are you said?" Aiden asked.

Mike smiled at him. "I don't like to talk about it buddy, it's just daddy lost his mom around Christmas," Mike explained.

"What happened, dear?" Nancy asked.

"Sorry, Nancy I just don't wanna talk about it." Mike went upstairs, while his pregnant wife and son watched him.

"Mommy, why is daddy sad?"

"I don't know sweetie, I just don't know."

Upstairs Mike was looking at an old picture of his mom. Mike's mother was one of the most kindness women of all time.

"Mike." A voice called out. Mike looked around. "Mike."

Mike turned around and saw a bear ghost, and it was the Ghost of Poker Joe. "Mike O'Riely I am the Ghost of Poker Joe, and have you ever heard of me?"

"Because you were the best gambler and riches bear in Calatonia?"

"Yes, but I was wrong and I was the biggest gambler of all, and this is what happened to me."

"That I can see."

Nancy knocked on the door. "Honey, who you talking too?"

"Um... no one." He lied.

Nancy rolled her eyes and went back downstairs. "Men." She laughed silently.

"Listen, Mike tonight at the stroke of midnight you'll be visited by three ghosts."

Mike laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, for a second there I thought you said I'll be visiting by three ghosts."

"I'm not bluffing. If you don't change your ways around this time you'll be doom. DOOM." He then disappearers.

Mike then laughs again. "Ha, three ghosts yeah right.

* * *

Later that night Mike, Nancy and Aiden are in bed waiting for Christmas morning and had cookies and milk for Santa Clause. The clocks in the kitchen had 12 am on it, and the first ghost should appear.

There was a light in Mike's room, and he wakes up, but Nancy was still sleeping. A crocodile wearing a white robe appeared.

"Who, who are you?" Mike asked.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." She explained. "And don't worry, your wife can't hear us." She snaps her fingers and she and Mike float.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"This." They go out the window and went to another part of town.

Mike saw the old house, and he remembers it. "This... this is the house where I grew up in."

"Exactly." She see's a little mouse playing next to the fireplace. "Regaonzie that little mouse?"

"That's... that's me when I was young."

"Exactly, and see that female mouse?"

Mike's eyes widened and saw her, that mouse was his mother. "That's my mom."

"Yes, but she can't hear or see you since your in the past. And that's your dad."

Mike remembers his dad and saw that his dad just panted his son's head and went out. But Mike's mother picked him up and hugged him. "Don't worry Mikey, daddy may be doing this every Christmas, but I'm here for you." She hugs him even more.

Mike watched this and had tears. The Ghost of Christmas Past then snaps her fingers and went to another few years later when Mike was about 8 years old, and saw his mom laying down.

"This is the day... my mom died from an illness, and my dad took me in."

"I know."

"And when my dad took me in. And he wasn't the greatest father, he was a gambler and never spend time with me."

"That's true, and also he raises you to be like him, and that's when you begin your greedy attitude."

Mike then saw the doctor put the blanket over her head. "Please just take me back, I can't see any more of this."

"Very well, but remember the next ghost will come soon." She snaps her fingers one last time, and everything fades to white.

 **Brand new chapter updated. Also, this new chapter is dedicated to Illumination Sing for its first year it has been out, Happy Anniversary Sing. Part 2 will come out for Christmas, stay tuned for it.**


	35. Tis the Season Part 2, Christmas Time

Tis **the Season Part 2, Christmas Time**

Mike woke up from and saw that his wife was still sleeping next to him. He pants and looks around and saw everything was still normal. "Maybe... maybe it was just a dream." He said to himself. "Yeah, it wasn't real it was just a dream."

"Or was it?" A voice said. Mike then saw a chimp wearing a green robe. "Hi." He waved.

"What now?" Mike asked.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present." He explained. "And how about I'll show how your friends do Christmas if that's ok."

"Thanks, but I think I had just enough of one ghost tonight."

"Sorry, no can do my friend here we go." He snaps his fingers and everything glows. Now the two went to where Ash and Johnny were at their house. From inside the living room, they saw them with their kids watching Christmas movies. "See that Mike?"

"Yes, they love Christmas movies."

"Yes, even though those two aren't their real kids, but they loved them so much and they act like their kids."

Billy comes up to his adoptive mother and gives her a drawing that he drew of them in the snow. "For you mommy." He said.

Ash takes it. "Thanks, sweetie." She kisses him.

Mike saw this and remembers that his mom always did that to him when he drew her pictures on Christmas Eve or Day.

The ghost looks at him. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"But let me show you this." He snaps again, and they went to Rosita's house. "You see Rosita maybe have 25 kids and husband, but she loves them and enjoys Christmas with them."

They see Rosita baking Christmas cookies with her kids, and is enjoying them. Mike also remembers doing that with his mother, and when they always bake them they always 'accidentally' spill cookie dough on them, but it always ends up in a good way, like having a food fight with each other.

The Ghost the hears the clock ringing. "Oh, boy, the last ghost is coming, and I must go now." The ghost slowing disappears.

"No, wait." The ghost now disappears. Mike then wonders around until... he bump into a ghost with a dark robe without showing his face. "Am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Future?" He nods. "Spirit, I'm ready for you to show me the future." The ghost doesn't answer him, but points to see where his friends are at the Moon Theater. They're sitting down and looked sad for some reason.

"Mike may have been a jerk, but he didn't deserve this," Rosita said.

"Yeah, hope he's in a better place now," Johnny said.

Mike looked a little confused for some reason. "What do they mean by that?" The ghost then points at a gravestone, and Mike saw that it was his. Mike saw it and was crying. "Oh, please spirit I'm not the same mouse that I was. Please, I've learned so much over the years with my friends, and I'll change please." He grabs his robe and was still crying. Morning came and Mike grabbed Nancy.

"Mikey, you ok?" She asked.

Mike looked around and saw that everything was normal now, and saw that kids were playing outside of the snow. Aiden comes in the room. "Mommy, Daddy it's Christmas."

Mike runs to his son and picks him up. "Aiden my boy, I miss you, AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He said excitement.

"Honey, you ok?"

"I'm better than ok. So right now I'm gonna go deliver our friends their presents." He goes to the closet he and gets them. "And they gave me a second chance."

Nancy and Aiden saw that he left and was super excited about something. One by one Mike goes to his friend's house and delivers them their gifts and apologize to them for being mean last night. They were surprised that Mike was different this time, well for Christmas now.

Mike goes him and he and his wife saw their son open his presents. Nancy loved this part with her family, watching her son open his gifts, spending time with her husband and child. Mike and Nancy looked at each other.

 **NANCY:**

 _THERE IS MORE TO THIS TIME OF YEAR  
THAN SLEIGH BELLS AND HOLLY_

 **MIKE:**

 _MISTLETOE AND SNOW_

 **NANCY AND MIKE:**

 _THOSE THINGS WILL COME AND GO_

 **NANCY:**

 _DON'T LOOK INSIDE A STOCKING  
DON'T LOOK UNDER THE TREE  
THE ONE THING WE'RE LOOKING FOR  
IS SOMETHING WE CAN'T SEE_

 **MIKE:**

 _FAR MORE PRECIOUS THEN SILVER_  
 _AND MORE SPLENDID THAN GOLD_  
 _THIS IS A SOMETHING TO TREASURE_  
 _BUT IT'S SOMETHING WE CAN'T HOLD, HOLD_

Aiden watched his parents as they sing together, and he always loved it.

 **NANCY AND MIKE:**

 _AS LONG AS THERE'S CHRISTMAS  
I TRULY BELIEVE  
_

 **MIKE:**

 _THAT HOPE IS THE GREATEST_

 **NANCY AND MIKE:**

 _OF THE GIFTS WE'LL RECIEVE_

 **MIKE:**

 _WE'LL RECIEVE_  
 _AS WE ALL PRAY TOGETHER_  
IT'S A _TIME TO REJOICE_

 **NANCY:**

 _OH OH OH_

 **MIKE:**

 _IT'S A TIME TO REJOICE_

 **NANCY:**

 _AND THOUGH WE MAKE A DIFFERENCE_

 **NANCY AND MIKE:**

 _WE'LL ALL SING WITH ONE VOICE_

 **MIKE:**

 _OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH_

 **NANCY AND MIKE:**

 _AS LONG AS THERE'S CHRISTMAS  
I TRULY BELIEVE  
THAT HOPE IS THE GREATEST  
OF THE GIFTS WE'LL RECIEVE  
AS LONG AS THERE'S CHRISTMAS  
WE'LL ALL BE JUST FINE  
A STAR SHINES ABOVE US_

 **NANCY:**

 _LIGHTING YOUR_ WAY

 **MIKE:**

 _AND MINE_

Aiden heard the doorbell rang and his mom told him to answer it and it was their friends coming for a Christmas dinner since Mike invited them. They saw as Mike and Nancy were singing.

 **NANCY:**

 _OH OOH OH_

 **MIKE:**

 _LIGHT MY WAY_

 **NANCY:**

 _YOU KNOW I WILL_

 **NANCY AND MIKE:**

 _AS LONG AS THERE'S CHRISTMAS  
I TRULY BELIEVE  
THAT HOPE IS THE GREATEST  
OF THE GIFTS WE'LL RECIEVE  
AS LONG AS OUR GUIDING STAR  
SHINES ABOVE  
THERE'LL ALWAYS BE CHRISTMAS  
_

 **MIKE:**

 _SO THERE ALWAYS WILL BE THE TIME_

 **NANCY AND MIKE:**

 _WHEN THE WORLD  
IS FILLED WITH PEACE AND LOVE_

They stopped singing now, and they're friends claps for them. Christmas was now going well for everyone now, also Nancy found out that her new baby is gonna be a girl, and Mike was so excited that he's gonna have a daughter, and Aiden is gonna have a little sister. Mike felt something in his heart now, this time around Christmas he's gonna act differently now around his friends and family, and will always spend Christmas with them, and always know that his mom is watching over him.

 **New chapter updated. The song that I put in was _As Long As There's Christmas_ from _Disney's Beauty and the Beast the Enchanted Christmas_ and it was performed by Peabo Bryson & Roberta Flack at the end credits, I don't own the song its own by Disney. Chapter 35, and the final story of 2017, but I'll still write more stories to come in the new year. I hope you all have wonderful Christmas with you're families, and stay safe on the holidays. Merry Christmas to you all and God Bless and see you all in 2018.**


	36. New Member of the Family

**New Member of the Family**

Meg was in her office and was singing some papers, and right now she was eight and half months pregnant with her third child. She and Lance found it was going to be a boy, and picked out the perfect name for him. Also, 5 and half year old twins Emily and Zachary were super excited to meet their new half-brother.

While singing some papers and eating cupcakes, Meg looks down at her belly and rubs it, and gave out a motherly smile. "Soon, sweetie your be part of the family. Mommy can't wait to meet you."

After finishing up her last papers she4 begins to head out now for the day. While she was humming a little tune in the evaluator, she saw that her husband Lance was there meeting her to go to the movies. "Hey, babe." He and Meg kiss each other on the lips. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, how're the kids?" She asked.

"Good, I asked Ash and Johnny to watch over them for the night. Plus Zach and Emily were glad that they're gonna play with Jasmine and Billy." He answered back.

Right now before heading off to the movies, Meg asked Lance to stop at a drive throw fast food restaurant to give her a chocolate milkshake. She's been having tons of cravings for the past 8 and half months during her entire pregnancy. Even at bedtime there were cookie crumbs in the bed where Lance goes to bed with his wife, but he knew if he disagrees with her she'll get the mood swings, and he didn't want to get yelled at again.

When they finally arrived at the movie theater, Meg was something feeling in her stomach but didn't feel like pain really. She puts her paw on her pregnant stomach. "Oh."

"You ok Meg?" Lance was concerned.

"Yeah, just felt something weird all of sudden." She answered back.

"You ok, you just wanna go?"

"No, I'll be fine."

They head to their theater room now, but the feeling came again, and Meg had to sit down on a bench. Lance helped her to the bench and call for a manager for some help. Meg felt it again, and Lance came back with the manager.

"Ma'am, are you feeling ok?" The crocodile manager asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok it's just-" She felt it again.

Lance came to her and held her. "Babe, what's wrong."

She breathes silently. "Lance," She breathes again. "Baby."

"I'm here, just tell me what's wrong and-" She grabs him by his shirt.

"Oh, you nitwit it's the baby. It's TIME!" She had a furious look in her eyes.

"What, it's time?"

"Oh, right." He then helps her up and takes her to the car. "Ok, just breathe just like in class and-"

"Oh, you IDIOT, I'm gonna kill you." She begins to do her breathing.

"For what?" He asked as his paw was getting squeezed. "Ow, that hurts."

"Good, you do this to me."

"Um... sorry?" He asked with an excuse.

She just rolled her eyes as she got in the car. She continues to do her breathing, as her husband was driving. Also while driving he called Ash and Johnny to drive the twins to the hospital.

While arriving at the place Meg was now wheeled into the delivering room, so she can deliver the baby. Ash, Johnny, their kids, and Zachary and Emily arrived too. Emily came to her stepfather and hugged him. "Daddy, is Mom ok?" She asked with concern.

He bends down to her height. "Don't worry, Mom is going to be ok. I want you and Zach to be good for Ash and Johnny. Can you do that for me?" She nods. "That's my girl." He then heads into the delivery room.

* * *

They were all now sitting on the benches waiting for an answer to see how Meg was during, but still, there was nothing. Zachary comes up to Ash. "Ash, is Mom is ok?" He asked.

She pats his head. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Everything will be ok." She said.

After a half an hour, Lance finally came out. "He's here the baby is here." He said.

Ash, Johnny, and the kids get up and they all begin to hug him. "Congratulations Lance," Johnny said.

"Also, he's good and healthy, and you all can see him now." He said and lead them to the room.

There they saw Meg was holding her new child in her arms. The little baby porcupine was so tiny and did look healthy too. "He's perfect," Ash said.

"I know, also we decided to name him Ashton, but a little longer." He looks at Ash. "Also, I can wait for him to meet his godmother."

"Really, you want me to be his godmother?" She asked.

"Of course, it's to make up everything I did in the past while we were boyfriend and girlfriend. But will you accept?"

Ash smiles. "I'll be honored."

The twins come up their mom and looked so happy to see their half-brother for the first time. "He's perfect Mom," Emily said.

"Yeah," Zachary said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you two like him." She kisses Ashton and then looks at Ash. "Ash, would you like to hold your godson?" She then asked.

"Sure." She holds out her arms as Lance took the baby and gave Ashton to Ash. Ash held him and stroked him and gave out a smile. "Hey, Ashton." She then kisses him. "Glad to finally meet you."

This touched Meg and was now excited to have her first kid with a new husband, and also glad that Ash became a godmother towards her kid. A nurse comes in and wanted to take a picture of them together. They all got together and Ash was still holding Ashton in her paws.

The Nurse takes the picture, and the picture was framed as 'Welcome to the family Ashton Crantson'.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting any new Sing stories for the past few months. I was a little busy with some other stories since I was running out of some ideas for Sing. But in the meantime, here's the brand new chapter. I'll take any request for my Sing stories, let me know with a PM, or a review. Please review.**


	37. Video Game Love

**Video Game Love**

Eddie Noodleman has always lived with his parents since his late 30's, but right now he has finally moved out of his parents home and got himself an apartment.

He still works for Buster at the Moon Theater and was still making money while working there.

One day at Eddie's favorite video game store he was in line to buy the new Star Knight Rhino 2, and he has been waiting several months to buy the game. He even skipped breakfast in order to get to buy the game.

It took over 2-4 hours in line and Eddie was finally in the store and was about to buy the game. "Hi, one Star Knight Rhino 2 please," Eddie said while getting his money out.

"Oh, sorry just sold the last one to that woman out there." The llama employee pointed to.

Eddie saw the woman exit out of the store and followed her. "Hey, I'm sorry but that's my-" She turned around and saw a sheep girl and he blushed.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked. He didn't answer and was even redder. "Hello, are you listening?"

"Oh, sorry, but that was my game um-"

"Very funny the name is Gwen." She gives a stern look.

"Sorry, Gwen but I've been waiting a few months to buy that game and I wanted to play it." He crosses his arms while he gives her a stern look.

"Really? Well, I'm sorry but I had my in advanced."

"Darn it, I knew I should have done that. But it's ok, you can have it."

"Thanks. Tell you what, there's a video game contest by the end of the week, and whoever wins will get $10,000."

Eddie's eyes went shocked. "No way."

"Yes, way."

"Well, I'll prepare myself."

"Let me with that."

"Really?"

"Of course, I've been the Video Game Queen for 10 whole years now, and I'll help anyone win the Video Game contest."

"Thanks. I'll write down my address."

Gwen gets a pen a paper out of her purse and gives it to Eddie and he writes down his address. "Ah, Noodleman? Pleasure. I'll be there soon."

Now at Eddie's apartment, Eddie sets down some junk food, and a whole set of his video games. He then hears a knock on the door and goes to it. "Gwen welcome." He welcomes her in.

"Thanks, aw junk food, but I mostly bring organic food." She brings some apples, and oranges out of her purse.

"Ok, fair enough."

"Now let's prepare you for that contest." She said as she turns on the video game console.

* * *

As the days went by Gwen was helping Eddie prepare himself with the video game contest. She even helped Eddie towards harder and difficult levels along the way. Gwen was also helping him to eat more organic food than junk food.

The two were also getting real close, Eddie loved how Gawn was helping him with the contest and he liked her headstrong personality. Gwen also thought that Eddie was a little cute and all, and loved his funny and goofiness.

Now on the last day of the week, Eddie and Gwen were at the game store, and Eddie was now ready for the contest. "Ok, here I go," Eddie said as he took a deep breath.

"Good luck big guy," Gwen said.

The two enter the store and Eddie got ready to play the games. And now the contest was on.

It took over a few hours to play some mini-games, and Eddie was on top of the top 5. Even Gwen thought he was doing good. Eddie was hoping that he could win the $10,000, but the look in his eyes, it looked like he wanted to impress Gwen.

Now the top three were now all together, and Eddie was one of them. Now Eddie begins the game and he still was doing good.

Eddie was doing even good, but it was better than good... he was doing TERRIFIC! It looked like that there was nothing going to stop him.

That was until he made a huge mistake on one level and went to the wrong room and got killed. And so he lost the contest. Eddie did look upset but Gwen still gave him the heads up.

At the end of the contest, Eddie did came in 3rd place and he also won $1,000, and he was happy with it.

Eddie and Gwen came out of the store and Eddie was holding up his prize. "Hey, it's ok you'll win next year," Gwen said.

"Thanks, also thanks for everything."

"No problem."

"Also, mind if I... ask you out tonight?" He asked while he blushed.

"I like that a lot."

The two sheep smile at each other and the two held paws and they walked off tighter.

* * *

 **New Sing One-Shot has been updated. Now Eddie is getting a turn in this brand new story, and I all hope you'll love this new OC character. Next chapter will be split into two parts for Johnny, and he'll get a blast from the past. Please read and review.**


	38. Family Secrets Part 1, Back in the Past

" **Family Secrets Part 1, Back in the Past** "

Almost 6 years have passed since Johnny and Ash adopted their Jasmine and Billy while starting a family of their own. The two were also thinking of adopting again, and so they did, but this time a girl porcupine named Scarlet and boy gorilla named Sid. Also, their life at the Moon Theater was still going great for them.

There were also times where Johnny was working at his father's garage. Marcus left thieving a long time ago, but there were still a few animals in town who still treated him like a criminal due to his past that he and his brothers did. While the animals called Marcus a 'criminal' this really hurt him, but his dad keeps telling him it doesn't bother him that much. But this really bothered Johnny, he was getting sick and tired of all of the animals calling his dad a 'criminal'.

One day Johnny was putting some old stuff in the attic while his wife, kids, and Dad were in the kitchen eating lunch. While putting the box down he see's an old portrait of a gorilla in a black suit, a black hat, and with a cane. Johnny was curious so he decided to take it down to show his family.

He came down from the attic and saw his coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, Dad what's this?" He asked while he showed his Dad the old portrait.

"Oh, that's Arsène Lupin the Gentleman Thief, and your ancestor," Marcus said.

"What?" Johnny was shocked by this news. "You mean I'm related to the thief of France that lived long ago and you never told me?"

"Johnny, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, but-"

"But what, that you wanted to be a thief like him, forced me to be a lookout while you were rubbing?"

Ash and the kids heard this and decided to go see what it was. They saw that Johnny and Marcus arguing, so Ash told the kids to go outside and play since she didn't want to see the arguing. "Hey, hey what's going on here?" She asked.

"Ash, I'm related to Arsène Lupin," Johnny said.

"The gentleman thief from France?" She asked and both Johnny and Marcus both nodded their heads. "That's great." Johnny's jaw dropped. "I mean that's bad."

"Yeah, it is," Johnny said as he took the portrait back up into the attic.

Marcus and Ash watched him go back up. Marcus was hurt that he never told his son that he had an ancestor for a thief. When Johhny reached back into the attic, he was furious at his father. Before Johnny can put the portrait away it begins to glow weirdly. Just as it begins to glow some more Johnny was sucked into the portrait, and it fell. Johnny was now gone into thin air.

* * *

In an alleyway, Johnny wakes up and see's that he wearing what it looks like old clothes from the 1900's. He also saw that all of the animals were wearing the same clothing as he was. Plus he then see's the Eiffel Tower, and that he was in France. "Why am I-" Then it hits Johnny and his eyes widened. "Wait, 1900's clothing, old cars, that would mean." His eyes widened some more. "IM IN THE 20th CENTURY OF FRANCE!"

The animals looked at him, but he laughed and the animals just walked away and minding their own business.

Just one of the animals saw something on the rooftops "LOOK, it's the thief again!"

Johnny and the rest of the animals looked up and saw Arsène Lupin carrying a bunch of pearls and leaping on the rooftops in order to get away from the police. Johnny was shocked that he saw his ancestor and was also amazed at how he was getting away.

Johnny ran up to one of the building and climbed on top so he can get the thief. Johnny also knew that catching this thief wouldn't be easy to capture since Lupin is a master thief of disguise, and wouldn't be easy to know who he is.

Johnny made it to the rooftops and manage to catch up with Lupin. "Stop right there," Johnny ordered, but Lupin shoved him away and leap onto another rooftop. But this didn't stop Johnny.

He was also leaping onto the rooftops in order to catch Lupin. Johnny was now catching up to him, but one of the police shoots his gun into Johnny's left leg, and was near the edge of the of the building was about to fall. Lupin saw this and went back. "Oh, great." He said.

Even though Arsène Lupin was a thief he still had a gentleman side towards him and decided to help Johnny. Due to the pain Johnny passes out and was about to fall over the edge, but Lupin manages to catch him before he can fall to his death.

Lupin then carries Johnny to safety and decided to take him with him. The Police gets on the rooftops, but when they got there Lupin was now gone. "CURSE, YOU LUPIN!" The rhino officer shouted.

Lupin had Johnny over his shoulder and looked at the young gorilla and was curious why looked him. So he also decided to take him back to his place, and help Johnny with his gun wound, and find out why Johnny looks like him.

* * *

 **A brand new chapter of Sing One-Shots has been updated. Also, I thought it would be cool if Johnny was related to Arsène Lupin, and why his father was a thief. Also, I wanna thank my good friend Supernova2015 for the inspiration and for giving me an idea for a part of the story. The next one will be the second part of this story, and where Johnny and Arsène finds a special item. Please read and review.**


	39. Family Secrets Part 2, Medallion of Time

**"Family Secrets Part 2, The Medallion of Time"**

Johnny woke on a bed and saw that his leg was stitched up. He remembers that he got sucked into the past, and bumped into his ancestor Arsène Lupin, but got shot in the leg by some cops.

Not only that Johnny saw that his leg was all healed up, but he saw that he was tied to the bed. He tried to off the bed, but due to the rope being tight it was no use.

"That's not going to work my friend." A voice said.

Johnny stops grunting and saw Arsène Lupin sitting on a chair wearing a dark blue robe and smoking a pipe.

"What's going on, where am I?" Johnny asked.

"Why you're at my place, and I stitched up your leg. You got shot in the leg, so I had to bring you here." He explained.

"Ok, but why the rope?"

"Because I wanna know why you look me in the first place." He puts down his pipe.

"Well, my name is Johnny Stephenson, and I'm from the future and I'm your descendant," Johnny explained.

"Pardon me?" Arsène Asked. "You can't be from the future."

"Well, I am."

Arsène didn't say anything, but he got up from the chair, and due to Johnny's surprise he untied him. "You better tell me from begging to end my friend."

And so after Johnny was able to get back on his leg, but was still hurt by it. Johnny explained to Arsène about the future, his life, his family, his marriage, and how he ended up in the past. "And that's it. But I didn't expect this to happen. And you don't believe me do you?"

And so Arsène got up and gave out a gentleman smile. "As your Great-Great Grandfather, I must say," Johnny went silent until. "I believe my boy."

Johnny's eyes went widened. "You do?"

"Of course. And I think I know how to get you home."

"What is it?"

Arsène shows Johnny an image of an old necklace. "This. It's called the Medallion of Time, but it could be just a myth."

"Ok, but where is it?"

"It's at a museum, but if the medallion has that kind of power, it would possibly get you home."

"Alright, let's go get it." Johnny got up, but his grunts due to the pain in his leg. "Ow."

"But, the museum is closed now, and we'll going have to steal it."

"WHAT!? NO, I'm not going to steal anything!" Johnny shouted.

"My, boy you must if you wanna get home. Please, just this once."

Johnny thought for a moment, and sights from this. "Ok, let's do it. I just... wanna get home so I can see my kids, my wife and," He sights again. "And... I wanna apology to my father."

"Ok, we must leave immediately."

Johnny nods and soon the two gorillas left, and we're headed out to the museum.

* * *

Around midnight guards were standing guard of the place, and making sure no one gets in or out.

But luckily Arsène and Johnny were on top of the building of the museum and weren't seen my security guards. "Ok, Johnny remembers the medallion is gold with a green diamond on it," Arsène said.

"Alright, oh, and I never got a chance to thank for stitching my so, thanks," Johnny said.

"Any time."

Arsène opens a window and drops two ropes down to the floor. He and Johnny drop down to the floor, and it was so dark in the museum and it was too hard to see.

Johnny did see some painting and thought that they were pretty good. "Have you ever been here?" He asked.

"Yes, tons of times," Arsène said.

The two gorillas were still walking in the museum and were successfully getting past the guards who were guarding the inside. Arsène knew the museum from the back of his mind and always gets away successfully.

"So, how do you always get away so good?" Johnny asked while whispering.

"Let's just say... I have some tricks." He whispers.

They went into another room, and finally found the Medallion of Time. Arsène takes it and gives it to Johnny. "Here."

Johnny takes it, and the medallion begins to glow and opens up a portal. "Good, luck Johnny, I wish you luck with your family and your future."

"Thanks and I try not to steal."

"I won't."

"And you're gonna steal aren't you?"

"Yes, pretty much."

Before Johnny goes into the portal he gives his Great-Great Grandfather a hug. Johnny then goes into the portal, and it closes.

Just then the cops who shot Johnny on the leg came with their flashlights. "Are, you sure this isn't a trick?" Asked the rhino chief.

"Trust me, a witness saw him go into this place." A gorilla cop said.

Once they got there they saw that nothing was stolen, but Arsène did leave a card, so the chief took it and read it. 'Hello, again chief this time I didn't steal anything, but I will strike again, and you still caught me yet.'

The chief rolled his eyes by this and throws the card to the ground.

 **Back to the Present**

Johnny then wakes up and saw that he was back into his normal clothes and was back in the attic of his house. He heard his father downstairs and decided to head back down.

Johnny finds his father drinking coffee on the table. "Dad?"

Marcus saw his son. "Johnny, listen I'm sorry that-" Just then Johnny gives his dad a hug.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Johnny lets go of the hug.

Marcus then sheds a tear. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth."

The two begins to hug once again while having Ash and the children to lead them into a group hug.

* * *

 **The next part of Family Secrets has been updated, hope you'll all like this one. Next one will be the final chapter Sing One-Shots. The final chapter will come out around next week. Please read and review, please.**


	40. Grand Final (Final Chapter)

" **Grand Final" (Final Chapter)**

After many years at the Moon Theater, the gang has all grown up, and so did their children too. Buster was now in his early 50's and was still the owner of the Moon Theater and still holding shows and competitions too.

Buster sometimes like he should just retire, but he still has more years in him. Plus his wife and kids have always helped him with his shows.

Mostly Rosita, Ash, Johnny, Mike, Gunter, and Meena were still at the theater entering a lot of animals small and big. And sometimes they're children are in singing competitions and plays too.

They also make some fundraisers to help a lot of animals that don't have anything really. Raising money for others is one of their top things for shows when something bad happens in the world.

The whole Moon Theater Gang had many adventures, weird adventures, shows, and competitions and they were still successful.

Ever since they're first competition together they had grown close as a family, sure it wasn't the way they thought at first, but it didn't matter now anymore. Money doesn't matter to them, all they care about is making their fans happy.

Sure they may still have they're kind, stubborn personality's but they still stick together.

Buster and the gang will still always hold shows at the theater and will always entertain the fans with their talent, skills, and singing and will always be there for them.

The entire Moon Theater Group will always be around and be there for one and another. They're family and nothing will never change… NEVER.

* * *

 **Final Sing One-Shots is here. I've been working on these for almost a year and a half now, and I want to thank you all for the liking and following these chapter. Sorry if this final chapter is short, but I couldn't think of anything else really. Plus I did had some help with Supernova2015, so thank him too. Please read and review, please.**


End file.
